Słodki Flirt Kastiel
by Rosier-Sama
Summary: Eriel, która z pewnych przyczyn musiała wyprowadzić się do innego miasta. Szybko aklimatyzuje się w nowym miejscu, zdobywa przyjaciół i zakochuje w Kastielu. Oboje są ślepi na swoje uczucia, przez co wynika trochę problemów, ale tak to bywa gdy się gra w miłosne podchody. Jest całkiem sielankowo ale wiele może się jeszcze zdarzyć.
1. Rozdział 1

Dziś było rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego w liceum „Słodki Amoris" moim nowym miejscu edukacji, ja jednak odpuściłam sobie pójście tam. Apel jak to apel, dyrektorka gadała by jak to cieszy się z rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego i jakie ma nadzieje i cele na ten rok szkolny. Po czym wszyscy rozeszli by się do swoich klas, moi rówieśnicy... pewnie wszyscy się znają bo to przecież druga klasa. Ja dziecię wychowywane przez ciocię Agata w jej domu w niewielkim mieście, bo rodzice nie mieli na to czasu. Pierwsze lata mojego życia niebyły zbyt ciekawe... no nic. Teraz przeprowadziłam się tutaj i teoretycznie powinnam mieszkać z rodzicami ale w praktycznie to oni nigdy nie odwiedzają mnie. Tak więc mam własne mieszkanie. Jutro muszę wcześnie wstać, przygotowałam ubrania. A dokładnie czarne rurki, czerwoną tunikę na ramiączkach i czerwone szpilki. Zgasiłam światło i wpełzłam pod zimną pierzynę.

Rano obudził mnie uciążliwy dźwięk budzika, wyłączyłam go i obróciłam się na drugi bok. Po 10 minutach, budzik znowu zaczął dzwonić i moja krótka drzemka dobiegła końca, był zaczynają się lekcje. Tym razem szybko wstałam i się rozciągnęłam na chwilę zatrzymałam się przy zdjęciu. To jedna z dwóch rzeczy jakie rozpakowałam po moim wczorajszym wprowadzeniu się, drugą rzeczą był a raczej były dwa niewielkie czarne futerały. Fotografia przedstawiała moją promiennie uśmiechniętą ciocię i równie radosną mnie trzymającą piękny drewniany instrument. Zasłałam łóżko wzięłam ubrania i udałam się do łazienki, tam wykonywałam codzienne czynność. Spojrzałam w lustro, zobaczyłam w nim dziewczynę o krótkich i kręconych włosach które dzięki bożej łasce nawet po wstaniu z łóżka nie wyglądały jak stos siana. Duże fioletowe oczy tak głębokie że można się w nich zgubić, jasną skórę i pełne różowe usta. Ubrana zaczęłam się czesać wpięłam w włosy ulubioną kwiecistą spinką i delikatnie malować, kredka, tusz do rzęs no i pomadka, na szyję założyłam czarny naszyjnik. Potem wróciłam się do pokoju i złapałam za moją czarną torebkę do której wsadziłam między innymi telefon, portfel, notatnik i długopisy. Wyszłam z domu i szłam do szkoły przez pobliski park, było jeszcze wcześnie więc spacerowałam. Rozkoszowałam się ciepłymi promieniami słońca, świeżym powietrzem. Słuchałam melodyjnego śpiewu ptaków, wyszłam z parku i udałam się w kierunku szkoły. Na dziedzińcu było sporo uczniów, spojrzałam się na niebieski budynek. W środku ściany miały kolor delikatnego różo i fioletu, wszystkie szafki i drzwi były barwy ciemnego niebieskiego. Udałam się do pokoju gospodarzy i zapukałam do drzwi.

*Knock, knock*

Usłyszałam męski głos zezwalający na wejście. Moim oczom ukazał się wysoki blondyn o miodowych oczach, delikatnie się do mnie uśmiechnął.

-Szukam głównego gospodarza. - zaczęłam spokojnie.

-To ja, jestem Nataniel Moore.

-Na imię mam Eriel Wooten, miałam donieść zdjęcie do moich akt i odebrać plan lekcji i legitymacje. - przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej miał na sobie białą koszulę z niebieskim krawatem i beżowe spodnie.

-Już to załatwiam. - Nataniel otworzył szafkę i zaczął grzebać w aktach, wyjął jedną teczkę. Dał mi plan a moje zdjęcie spinaczem wpiął do teczki. Wyszłam na korytarz, właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek, spojrzałam w plan. Pierwszą lekcją jest polski w sali A, rozejrzałam się po pustoszejącym korytarzu po 10minutach w końcu znalazłam salę A. Już miała wchodzić do sali gdy nagle zderzyłam się z osobą również przechodzącą przez drzwi. Przez co razem przeciskaliśmy się przez framugę, dzięki mojej drobnej budowie nie utknęliśmy w drzwiach. Był to wysoki czerwono włosy chłopak, on też na mnie spojrzał zaskoczony, oczy miał barwy czekolady. Wszyscy w klasie spojrzeli się na nas, nauczyciel podszedł do nas krzycząc.

-Panie Watkins jak możesz się SPÓŹNIĆ NA PIERWSZĄ LEKCJĘ PIERWSZEGO DNIA! Siadaj na swoje miejsce i to natychmiast. - chłopak rzucił swój czarny plecak obok ostatniej ławki przy oknie i usiadł niezadowolony wieszając skórzaną kurtkę na oparciu. Miał czarne spodnie i czerwoną bluzkę z logiem zespołu. Nauczyciel zwrócił się do mnie.

-A ty to...

-Jestem nowa, Eriel Wooten.

-Tak, jedyna nowa uczennica z drugiego rocznika, dyrektorka wspominała. Dobra usiądź gdzieś. - Usiadłam w przedostatniej ławce od okna obok białowłosej dziewczyny, miała bardzo ładne długie włosy i jasnożółte oczy które właśnie na mnie spoglądały.

-Jestem Rozalia Hope. - szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, nauczyciel zaczął dalej prowadzić lekcję

-Eriel. - odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Po lekcji Roza złapała mnie za ramię i fioletowo włosom dziewczynę o jasno fioletowych oczach. Obie byłyśmy ciągnięte na dziedziniec, tam Roza usadziła nas pod drzewem.

-To jest Violetta Stiles, a to Eriel. - przedstawiła nas sobie i tak razem siedziałyśmy i rozmawiałyśmy by się lepiej poznać. Dowiedziałam się że Viola jest bardzo nieśmiała, uwielbia rysować i interesują ją robótki ręczne. Lubi spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu, Roza za to interesuje się ciuchami, lubi robić zdjęcia. One dowiedziały się że interesuje się muzyką, lubię czytać i często spaceruje. Opowiedziały mi też że kumplują się z Iris McLaughlin, najmilszą dziewczyną w szkole, ale dziś jej nie ma. Rozmowę przerwał nam dzwonek na następną lekcję, razem wróciłyśmy na drugą godzinę polskiego. Kiedy wchodziłyśmy do klasy zauważyłam że patrzy na mnie czerwono włosy chłopak, a może mi się tylko wydaje? Usiadłyśmy na swoje miejsce, Viola siedziała przed nami i między naszą trojką wysyłałyśmy sobie liściki. Na następnej przerwie wyszłam z klasy i zaczęłam kręcić się po szkole, nagle poczułam jak coś, a raczej ktoś łapie mnie za lewą rękę. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyła czerwonowłosego chłopaka.

-Ty nowa, powinnaś mnie przeprosić za to wcześniej. -spojrzałam w jego czekoladowe oczy.

-Nie. - oznajmiłam. -To ty czerwony powinieneś mnie przeprosić. - powiedziałam pewna swojej racji, chłopak spojrzał na mnie. A ja ciągnęłam dalej z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Ja otworzyłam wtedy drzwi, więc to logiczne że to ja wchodziłam pierwsza a ty się wepchnąłeś.

-Haha. Jaka wyszczekana, ciekawe ciekawe. - odparł chłopak z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

-Co jest ciekawe? Auć! przestani miażdżyc mi rękę. - powiedziałam łamiącym się już głosem. Chłopak zaskoczony tym co właśnie robił puścił mnie.

-Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem jak dużo siły użyłem. - Zapadła chwila milczenia a ja masowałam bolącą lewy nadgarstek.

-Jestem Kastiel. - a na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się uwodzicielski uśmiech.

-Eriel, a teraz znikam, przyjdź jak będziesz gotowy przeprosić za te drzwi. - minęłam go i wróciłam do klasy zostawiając Kasa w tyle. Następną lekcją była matma.

Nienawidzę przedmiotów ścisłych. Powtarzałam to sobie w głowie patrząc jak nauczyciel zaczyna pisać zadanie na tablicy. Wyjrzałam przez okno na niebieskie niebo z białymi obłoczkami i masowałam swoją nadal bolącą rękę. Czerwony ślad zaczął już powoli znikać. Dziś pogoda była wyjątkowo ładna i z tego co wiem będzie się utrzymywać do przyszłego poniedziałku. Na długiej przerwie wybiegłam jak poparzona z klasy. Od razu ruszyłam na stołówkę, padałam z głodu. Nic dziś nie jadłam a mój brzuch zaczynał się upominać. Na stołówce była ogromna kolejka, wkrótce dołączyły do mnie koleżanki, nałożyłam sobie sałatki, jedną kanapkę. Kanapkę od razu wpakowałam w usta i z sałatką szłam z dziewczynami do wolnej ławki i nagle szturchnęła mnie jakaś Blondi o zielonych oczach i cała moja sałatka wylądowała na jej wydekoltowanym biuście. Blondynka zrobiła się cała czerwona.

-Coś ty narobiła, ty mała...

-Wybacz nie chciałam

-Ty mała – zamachnęła się na mnie ale przypadkiem uderzyła w jakiegoś chłopaka obok. Który okazał się...


	2. Rozdział 2

Wysoki chłopak o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Chłopak oberwał w tył głowy, obrócił się w naszą stronę i rozmasowywał bolące miejsce.

-Auć! Zrobiłaś to specjalnie? - na blond dziewczynę a potem na mnie spojrzał na mnie.

-Wybacz – powiedziałam, a Roza, Viola, niebieskooki i blondi spojrzeli na mnie jak na idiotkę. Po chwili dodałam. -To mnie chciała uderzyć, a ty tak przypadkiem stałeś w zasięgu jej trzepiących się dookoła rąk. - uśmiechnęłam się. Blondi zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

-Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz. - rzuciła przelotnie i odeszła wkurzona.

-To była Amber, mówiłam ci o niej. - powiedziała Rozalia. -Armin chyba nie walnęła cię tak mocno? - zapytała się chłopaka.

-Spoko, nawet nie zabolało - chłopak przerzucił wzrok z Rozy na mnie. -A to... cel naszego szkolnego antagonisty?

-Na to wygląda. Jestem Eriel Wooten, dopiero się tu przeniosłam.

-Armin. - uścisnął mi dłoń -A właśnie Rozalio, Violetto. Iris kazała przekazać że jutro będzie w szkole. - poinformował nas Armin. -Dobra ja spadam do znajomych.

-Cześć. - odpowiedziałyśmy w trójkę i za chichotałyśmy. Po zjedzeniu posiłku, którym była kanapka, na szczęście na obecną chwilę zadowoliła mój brzuch. Wróciłyśmy do klasy, a trzy ostatnie lekcje szybko nam minęły. Kierowałyśmy się na dziedziniec.

-Może pójdziemy na shopping? - zapytała pełna optymizmu Rozalia.

-Ja dzisiaj nie mogę. - powiedziała cichutko Viola. -Obiecałam że dziś po szkole od razu wrócę do domu.

-Ja też nie mogę, w domu czekają na mnie pełne pudła do rozpakowania. - powiedziałam z smutną minką.

-No trudno! Wybierzemy się kiedy indziej, może w czwórkę z Iris wyskoczymy na zakupy. - zaśmiała się triumfalnie. Naglę poczułam jak ktoś mnie łapię za prawą dłoń. Od razu pomyślałam że to Amber przyszła się zemścić. Ale kiedy się odwróciłam przed sobą zobaczyłam Kastiela który właśnie zaczął mnie gdzieś ciągnąć. Zatrzymaliśmy się w szkolnym ogródku, a Kas puścił moją dłoń.

-Chcesz czegoś? - zapytałam.

-... Chciałem się zapytać czy nadal boli cię nadgarstek. - zapytał poważnie.

-Już przestał. - oznajmiłam.

-To dobrze, jesteś takim chucherkiem że myślałem że złamałem ci rękę. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Przez co poczułam coś dziwnego.

-No to się myliłeś czerwony. Wiesz dzięki że się martwiłeś. - uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie.

-Wcale się nie martwiłem! - zaprzeczał

-Nie, więc dlaczego mnie tu przyciągnąłeś?

-... - patrzył na mnie swoimi czekoladowymi oczami.

-Aa już kumam, przyszedłeś przeprosić za rano.

-N-nie...

-Dobra, dobra ja wiem swoje i wybaczam, no to część. - klepnęłam go w ramie i udałam się na bazar. Na bazarze który jest niedaleko mojego domu kupiłam prowiant na najbliższe kilka dni i wróciłam do domu. Zapełniłam lodówkę i rozejrzałam się po domu. Od wejścia niewielki korytarzyk prowadzący do salonu i kuchni oddzielonej sporym drewnianym blatem,jedna połowa pomieszczenia była koloru mlecznej kawy a druga koloru miodu. Na ciemnych dębowych panelach był tylko niewielki miodowy dywanik przy którym stał przezroczysty stolik i kanapa o odcieniu zwykłej kawy jak i inne meble w tym pomieszczeniu takie jak szafka na książki. Biała firanka na oknach i rozwijane miodowe żaluzje. W kuchni były jasnobrązowe meble i waniliowe ściany. Niewielki pokój gościnny był jasnoniebieski, szafa i stolik nocny były białe. Duże łóżko z ciemnoniebieską narzutą i zasłonami w tym samym kolorze związane białymi wstążkami. Następna była łazienka, cała była kremowa z kwiecistymi duża biała wanna, sedes, zlew z brązowymi szafkami no i wielkie lustro. Mój pokój był w kolorze oliwkowo brzoskwiniowy z brązowym biurkiem, szafką nocną i ramą łóżka na którym znajdowała się czerwona pościel. Przy oknach i wejściu na niewielki balkon były pomarańczowe zasłony związane zieloną wstążką. Ostatnim pomieszczeniem w domu była czerwona garderoba która była połączona z moim pokojem. Zaczęłam łazić po domu z różnymi pudłami, każdy miał duży czarny napis. Kuchenne, toaletowe, ubrania, książki itp. W kuchni i łazience już wszystko rozpakowane. Resztę postanowiłam rozpakować następnego dnia. Przygotowałam i spożyłam sałatkę, na tępa zabrałam się za lekcję aż w końcu wykończona padłam na łóżko. Nastawiłam budzik na 6 i poszłam spać.

*Dryyyyyń, Dryyyyyyń* zwlekłam się z łóżka i podreptałam do łazienki, gdzie wzięłam szybki prysznic. W samej bieliźnie pogrzebałam w pudłach z ciuchami i ubrałam się w zwiewną pomarańczową koszulkę do tego czarna spódnica z łańcuchem, czarne podkolanówki do tego te same dodatki co wczoraj. Spakowałam się, wysuszyłam i umodelowałam włosy, trochę makijażu. Wychodząc z domu zgarnęłam jabłko i ruszyłam do szkoły. Przyszłam 15 minut przed dzwonkiem więc usiadłam pod drzewem na dziedzińcu i nagle podszedł do mnie blondyn.

-Cześć Eriel, co tu tak siedzisz? - Nataniel uśmiechnął się do mnie słodko.

-O cześć Natan, a tak sobie siedzę i rozkoszuję się piękną pogodą. - chłopak usiadł obok mnie.

-Tak pogoda jest piękna, a właśnie przypomniało mi się. Wczoraj nie udało mi się cię spotkać więc proszę. - Natan podał mi kartkę.

-Co to? - zapytałam.

-Numer twojej szafki, musisz tylko mieć własną kłódkę.

-Dzięki. - następnie rozmawialiśmy aż do rozpoczęcia pierwszej lekcji. Okazało się że oboje lubimy czytać kryminały, Nataniel lubi koty ale niestety nie może żadnego mieć, ma młodszą siostrę Amber. Idąc do klasy zastanawiałam się dlaczego taki miły facet ma taką straszną siostrę? Kiedy weszłam do klasy poczułam poczułam dziwny dreszcz. Usiadłam z Violą. Po lekcji poznałam Iris, miała rude włosy związane w warkocz i zielone oczy. Interesuje się roślinami ale należy do klubu muzycznego. Resztę dnia rozmawiałyśmy, oprócz długiej przerwy na której przeszłam się na bazar po kłódkę i zamontowałam ją na szkolnej szafce. Iris ma chłopaka Armina, on ma brata bliźniaka Alexego z którym często Rozalia chodzi na zakupy. Kastiel to buntowniczy podrywacz który trzyma się z Lysandrem, który ubiera się w wiktoriańskie stroje. Lysander ma starszego brata Leonarda w którym podkochuje się Roza, jest sprzedawcą ubrań. Jade którego lubi Viola, ale ona temu zaprzeczała, należy on do klubu ogrodników. Nataniel główny gospodarz, który ma młodszą siostrę Amber jej koleżanki to Li, Charlotte i Klementyna, lepiej trzymać się od nich z daleka. Jest jeszcze kilka znajomych dziewczyn takich jak Melania miła pomocna dziewczyna, Kim ciemnoskóra dziewczyna która ma swój styl no i Peggy szkolna dziennikarką, Iris wspomniała że lepiej uważać co przy niej się mówi. Rozeszłyśmy się na korytarzu bo każda musiała gdzieś iść.

Kiedy wychodziłam ze szkoły zaczepił mnie Natan.

-I jak znalazłaś swoją szafkę?

-Tak, już założyłam na nią kłódkę. - uśmiechnęłam się i spojrzałam w miodowe oczy Nataniela. -Dzięki że się o to martwiłeś. - blondyn lekko się zarumienił.

-T-to mój obowiązek jako głównego gospodarza. – chłopak zakłopotany spojrzał w bok i ciągnął dalej. -I jako twojego kolegi. - nagle poczułam nie wiem który z kolei dzisiaj dreszcz, zostałam złapana za rękę i zaciągnięta za mury szkoły. Patrzyłam na zaskoczoną minę Nataniela, która oddalała się aż w końcu zniknęła za rogiem bramy szkolnej. Spojrzałam przed siebie i zobaczyłam kto mnie ciągnął. Był to Kastiel, stawiłam opór a on się zatrzymał i spojrzał na mnie swoimi czekoladowymi oczami, miał poważną minę.

-Coś nie tak Kastiel? - zapytałam się zaniepokojona.


	3. Rozdział 2,5

Za chodzącym po domu czerwonowłosym chłopakiem wodziły oczy owczarka francuskiego. Kastiel w pośpiechu zarzucił na siebie skórzaną kurtkę i czarne konwersy. Pies podszedł do właściciela.

-Demon zostań. - Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz telefonu, była właśnie ósma i miała zaczynać się pierwsza lekcja. Poprawiłem w pospiechu sznurówki, zamknąłem mieszkanie i pobiegłem w stronę szkoły. Szybko mijałem znaną mi od dzieciństwa okolicę, ulice, sklepy. Nie wiele się tu zmieniło.

-Kurde... - przez dziedziniec szkolny w chwilę przedostałem się na korytarz. A Lysander mi wczoraj przypominał by się nie spóźnić, bo ten kto się spóźni pierwszego dnia wyląduje u dyrki. Muszę się pośpieszyć albo będzie się czepiać. Wpadłem w drzwi klasy i przeciskałem się w nich z niziutką osóbką. Zaskoczony spojrzałem w dół, była to całkiem ładna dziewczyna o czarnych lokach. Zaskoczona wpatrywała się we mnie swoimi głęboko fioletowymi oczami. Nagle nauczyciel

zaczął na mnie wrzeszczeć.

-Panie Watkins jak możesz się SPÓŹNIĆ NA PIERWSZĄ LEKCJĘ PIERWSZEGO DNIA! Siadaj na swoje miejsce i to natychmiast. - wkurzony usiadłem w mojej ławce, która znajdowała się na końcu klasy pod oknem.

-A ty to...

-Jestem nowa, Eriel Wooten.

-Tak, jedyna nowa uczennica z drugiego rocznika, dyrektorka wspominała. Dobra usiądź gdzieś.-

dziewczyna ubrana była w czerwoną bluzkę na ramiączkach, czarne spodnie i czerwone szpilki, Usiadła ona ławkę przede mną i zaczęła szeptać z Rozalią. Przyglądałem się jej zaciekawiony i lekko wkurzony późniejszym spotkaniem z dyrką. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę.

-Panie Watkins, masz natychmiast iść do pokoju gospodarzy na rozmowę z panią dyrektor.

-A już myślałem że mi się upiecze...

-Mówiłeś coś?

-A ta nowa nie idzie?

-Nie zna szkoły, a nawet miasta, więc ma kilka dni na zaaklimatyzowanie i poznanie okolicy.

-Farciara. - do końca przerwy dyra prawiła spóźnionym osobom kazanie. Po dzwonku wróciłem do klasy, zaczęła się właśnie druga godzina polskiego. Znudzony lekcją bazgrałem w zeszycie. Po lekcji nowa uczennica sama wyszła z klasy. Powinienem z nią pogadać i zobaczyć z jakiej gliny jest ulepiona. Poszedłem w ślady niziutkiej dziewczyny i zatrzymałem łapiąc ją za rękę, odwróciła się zaskoczona.

-Ty nowa, powinnaś mnie przeprosić za to wcześniej. - od razu wypaliłem pierwszy tekst jaki przyszedł mi do głowy. Ponieważ nie zastanowiłem się jak mam zagaić rozmowę.

-Nie. To ty czerwony powinieneś mnie przeprosić. - odpowiedziała pewna siebie i uśmiechnęła się. Kontynuowała dalej. -Ja otworzyłam wtedy drzwi, więc to logiczne że to ja wchodziłam pierwsza a ty się wepchnąłeś.

-Haha. Jaka wyszczekana, ciekawe ciekawe. - uśmiechnąłem się usatysfakcjonowany jej charakterkiem.

-Co jest ciekawe? Auć! przestani miażdżyc mi rękę. - zaskoczony pościłem ją

-Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem jak dużo siły użyłem. - Zapadła chwila milczenia, a ona rozmasowywała bolącą rękę. Chyba trochę przesadziłem

-Jestem Kastiel. - uśmiechnęłam się.

-Eriel, a teraz znikam, przyjdź jak będziesz gotowy przeprosić za te drzwi. - minęła mnie i odeszła. Ja mam ją za to przeprosić, heh co za dziewczyna z tej Eriel. Myślę że z nią w budzie będzie zabawnie. Do końca przerwy spędziłem siedząc na ławce na dziedzińcu, nadal było czuć letnie lato i delikatny powiew wiatru. Następną lekcją była matma, więc przez cały czas gapiłem się w okno. Na długiej przerwie poszedłem spotkać się z Lysandrem. Kiedy byłem na schodach usłyszałem irytujący głos.

-Oh, Kastiel co za przypadek. - akurat ci uwierzę że to przypadek Amber, przyczepiłaś się do mnie w podstawówce jak naprawiłem ci tą zabawkę i od tamtej pory nie chcesz się odczepić. Zignorowałem ją i poszedłem dalej. Głupia blondynką jednak nie chciała odpuścić.

-Skora tak się spotkaliśmy to może zjemy razem drugie śniadanie? - uradowana Amber złapała mnie za ramię, od razu strzepnąłem jej rękę.

-Nie dotykaj mnie, a najlepiej odczep się w końcu ode mnie! - rozzłoszczony podniosłem głos i szybko ruszyłem na dach.

-Cześć, sorki. Amber znowu się do mnie przyczepiła ale ją spławiłem jak zawsze. - razem wyszliśmy na dach.

-Hej, z Amber to już rutyna. Słyszałem że jednak się spóźniłeś i wylądowałeś na rozmowie z dyrektorką. - usiadłem pod ścianą i zapaliłem papierosa.

-Ta, darła się jak zwykle. -zmarszczyłem brwi na samo wspomnienie jej wykładu.

-Zastanawiam się czy kiedyś się z mienisz.

-To się nie stanie, nawet o tym nie myśl.

-Kto wie może zdarzy się coś co zmieni całe twoje życie. - Lysander wyjął z kieszeni swój notatnik i ołówek. Zaczął notować myśl która go nagle naszła. Zgasiłem peta i zacząłem jeść kanapkę.

-Mamy w szkole nową uczennice.

-Tak, i co, jaka jest? - Lysander zapytał się z zaciekawieniem i zaczął pić swój sok jabłkowy.

-Ciekawa. - odpowiedziałem zagadkowo.

-Ciekawa?

-Tak ciekawa, jest inna niż inne laski z tej budy. Heh, ma charakterek.

-To dobrze że z kimś innym się zaprzyjaźnisz. - Lys ucieszył się na tą myśl.

-Pogadam z nią dziś po zajęciach, tylko męczy mnie jedno

-Co takiego?

-Bo złapałem ją za rękę i ścisnąłem za mocno, aż miała czerwony ślad.

-Nie wszystkie dziewczyny są jak Debra, niektóre potrafią być delikatne i wrażliwe. Myślę że powinieneś sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku z jej ręką.

-No wiem, wiem. - zadzwonił dzwonek i wróciliśmy do swoich klas. Po nudnych lekcjach szybko wyszedłem na dziedziniec i czekałem na Eriel. Minęła mnie rozmawiając z koleżankami, złapałem ją za prawą rękę. Zaskoczona odwróciła się w moją stronę, trzymając jej dłoń zaciągnąłem ją do ogródka szkolnego.

-Chcesz czegoś?

-... Chciałem się zapytać czy nadal boli cię nadgarstek. - zapytałem poważnie.

-Już przestał. - oznajmiła, a ja poczułem ulgę że nie zrobiłem jej krzywdy.

-To dobrze, jesteś takim chucherkiem że myślałem że złamałem ci rękę. - uśmiechnął się patrząc prosto w jej fioletowe oczy.

-No to się myliłeś czerwony. Wiesz dzięki że się martwiłeś. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie zadziornie. Co mi się w niej spodobało.

-Wcale się nie martwiłem! - skłamałem.

-Nie, więc dlaczego mnie tu przyciągnąłeś?

-... - patrzyłem na nią nie wiedząc jaką podać wymówkę na moje zachowanie.

-Aa już kumam, przyszedłeś przeprosić za rano. -

-N-nie... - odpowiedziałem.

-Dobra, dobra ja wiem swoje i wybaczam, no to część. - Eriel klepnęła mnie w ramię i zostawiła samego w ogródku.

-Do zobaczenia jutro, Eriel Wooten. - szepnąłem sam do siebie. Wróciłem do domu i wyszedłem z Demonem na spacerkiem ciągle myśląc o dzisiejszym dniu.

Następnego dnia do szkoły dotarłem równo z dzwonkiem, co przerwę chodziłem spotkać się z Lysandrem na dachu. Opowiedziałem mu że na koniec nie udało mi się jej przeprosić, na co Lys tylko pokiwał niezadowolony głową. Na długiej przerwie zdrzemnąłem się na dachu przy nuceniu nowego tekstu Lysandra. Dobrze mi się spało. Po szkole Lysander śpieszył się do domu, kiedy wyszedłem z budynku zobaczyłem jak Eriel rozmawia z Natanielem. Poczułem jak wrze mi krew, patrzyłem na nich intensywnie. Patrzyli i uśmiechali się do siebie, nie wiem czemu ale ruszyłem w ich stronę. Jedyne o czym musiałem to żeby to przerwać. Złapałem Eriel za rękę i wyciągnąłem ją za bramę, nagle zaczęła stawiać mi opór. Więc się odwróciłem i na nią spojrzałem, zaskoczona patrzyła na mnie swoimi fioletowymi oczami.

-Coś nie tak Kastiel?- zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna. Patrzyłem się na jej wyczekujący wyraz twarzy i zastanawiałem co jej odpowiedzieć.


	4. Rozdział 3

Patrzyłam się w oczy czerwonowłosego chłopaka czekając na odpowiedź.

-Co ty tak się kręcisz z tym całym gospodarzem. Lecisz na niego czy co? - zapytał się z sarkazmem

-Masz na myśli Nataniela?

-Ta.

-A co cie to interesuje? To nie twoja sprawa. – odpowiedziałam ironicznie. -Chyba że... jesteś mną zainteresowany. - uśmiechnęłam się chytrze.

-Może. - odpowiedział uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko i przyparł mnie do muru, zaskoczyło mnie to. Schylił się do mojej szyi, czułam jego ciepły oddech przy moim uchu.

-Jak chcesz to uczynię cię moją i to w całości - szepnął. Bez zastanowienia położyłam mu na szyi obie ręce, Kas na mnie spojrzał a ja uśmiechnęłam się uwodzicielsko.

-Chyba w twoich snach, ale pozwolę ci marzyć dalej. - szepnęłam słodko, wyślizgnęłam się z pułapki i odeszłam.

-To do zobaczenia. - zawołał do mnie. Odwróciłam się widząc uśmiech chłopaka pokazałam mu język. -Pff. - usłyszałam za moimi plecami, w domu dokończyłam rozpakowywanie. Następnego dnia ubrałam białą zwiewną sukieneczkę z czarnymi kokardkami do tego buty w tym samym kolorze i mój naszyjnik. Dziś siedziałam z Iris, na długiej przerwie spotkałam Kastiela z kolegą. Chłopak miał białe włosy, piękne oczy, jedno zielone i drugie żółte, ubrany był w ubrania z epoki wiktoriańskiej. To o nim wspominały dziewczyny.

-Cześć małą. - zwrócił się do mnie Kas z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. -To mój kumpel Lysander, to jest Eriel. - Lys uśmiechnął się i grzecznie się ze mną przywitał

-Witaj, miło mi poznać.

-Ciebie również. - uścisnął mi dłoń. -Mam pytanko jeśli można.

-Jeśli musisz.

-Dlaczego zadajesz się z takim buntowniczym podrywaczem jak Kastiel? - Lysander wyglądał na zaskoczonego, chyba wyczekiwał czegoś innego. Kastiel za to zrobił złą minę.

-Coś ci nie pasuje?

-Nie tylko to dziwne, to wszystko.

-Haha, fajna jesteś. - zaśmiał się Lys.

-To jak się poznaliście? - zapytałam zaciekawiona.

-Było to na początku liceum, zgubiłem mój notatnik z tekstami piosenek i znalazł go Kastiel. Spodobały mu się moje teksty i zapytał się czy nie zaczniemy grać razem, no i tak się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.

-Razem gracie? Chciała bym usłyszeć. Bardzo lubię słuchać muzyki.

-Jak chcesz to wpadnij do mnie do domu... - przerwałam Kastielowi wypowiedz.

-Piszesz to pewnie i śpiewasz.

-Tak, pomysły zapisuje w swoim notesie

-I bardzo często go gubisz, a potem spędzasz kawał dnia na poszukiwaniach go. - powiedział Kas, a Lys się zdenerwował.

-Spokojnie, każdy ma jakieś wady. Ty gubisz notatnik, a Kastiel ma trudny charakter.

-Co! To nieprawda - zaprzeczył z złą miną.

-Pff, masz trochę racji Eriel. - przytaknął mi Lysander i oboje się zaśmialiśmy.

-A ty jesteś płaska jak deska. - powiedział Kas z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Spojrzałam na niego rozzłoszczona.

-Milcz! - klepnęłam go z sporą siłą w ramie i odeszła.

Następne kilka dni minęły szybko, często rozmawiałam z Lysandrem i Kastielem. Przeprosiłam też Nataniela za tą ostatnią przerwaną przez Kasa rozmowę. Często też wpadałam na Amber i jej bandę, była wredną żmiją i kilka razy mnie popchnęła. Iris powiedziała że szykuje imprezę nad jeziorem na ten weekend. Ucieszyło to Roze, bo mogła nas wyciągnąć na shopping. Iris i ja czekałyśmy przy bramie na Viole i Roze, które poszły do łazienki

-Kogo tak właściwie zaprosiłaś na tą imprezę? - zapytałam zaciekawiona. -Mam nadzieje że nie Amber i jej paczkę. Bo jak będą to mnie tam nie zobaczysz. - powiedziałam z dosadnym niezadowoleniem.

-Nie martw się Eriel. Będzie nasza czwórka, Armin, Alexy, Nataniel, Lysander, Kastiel... na początku jakoś był niechętny ale jak powiedziałam że będziesz to się od razu się zgodził, ciekawo dlaczego? No nieważne, Jeda i paru innych chłopaków, z dziewczyn to Melanie, Kim i parę innych których nie znasz.

-Okej, hmm. - nastała chwila ciszy. -Wiesz co tak sobie pomyślałam, może zrobimy Rozalii niespodziankę i zaprosimy na imprezę Leo.

-TO GENIALNY POMYSŁ! - Iris krzyknęła a ludzie wychodzący ze szkoły spojrzeli się w naszą stronę.

-Cicho przecież mówię że to ma być niespodzianka a ty się drzesz. Jak się dowie, a on odmówi to będzie rozczarowana.

-Masz racje, dobra to go dzisiaj zapytamy. - obie się zaśmiałyśmy. Dziewczyny wróciły z łazienki i udałyśmy się do sklepu z ubraniami. Tam poznałam ukochanego Rozali, czarnowłosy chłopak o brązowych oczach. Iris i ja czekałyśmy aż Roza pogna w zakupowe szaleństwo. Więc kiedy biegała po butiki oglądając stroje kąpielowe i ciuchy, zagadałyśmy do niego.

-Cześć Leo, wiesz organizuje jutro imprezę i tak się z Eriel zastanawiałyśmy czy może byś nie wpadł. - zaproponowała mu Iris.

-Oczywiście Lysander będzie więc ty też mógłbyś wpaść. - chłopak chwilę się zastanawiał.

-Okej, w porządku. - podałam mu kartkę z adresem.

-Impreza zaczyna się o 19, ale wcześniej będzie można pobawić się w jeziorze lub pospacerować po lesie. A można będzie nocować i do domu wrócić w niedzielę.

-Jutro będziemy tam od rana więc przyjeżdżaj kiedy chcesz. To do zobaczenia. - Szybko przemknęłyśmy do Rozalii i Violetty które miały już powybierane stroje kąpielowe, po kolei wskakiwałyśmy do przebieralni i przymierzałyśmy stroje. Rozalia wzięła czarno fioletowy jedno częściowy strój który miał wiązanie krzyżowe na przodzie, Iris wybrała sobie jedno częściowy strój cały niebieski z różowymi dodatkami, oczywiście Roza proponowała Iris coś bardziej seksownego ale ta była nie ugięta w swoim postanowieniu. Violetta wybrała śliczny dwu częściowy zielony strój z falbankami i spódniczką. Ja założyłam na siebie czerwony strój dwuczęściowy z czarnymi wstążeczkami. Następne były ubrania na samą imprezę, ja od razu wybrałam czarną koronkową sukienkę a do tego czarno-czerwone szpilki poker. Violetta wybrała czarne rurki z szarą luźną koszulką i szarymi balerinami, Iris wzięła krótkie jeansowe spodenki i czarno filetową bluzkę na ramiączkach a do tego wysokie konwersy. Z Rozalią za to był kłopot, oglądała ubrania przekładając je z boku na bok. Aż w końcu wybrała jasnoróżową sukienkę z czarną koronką i czarne szpilki. Zrobiłyśmy też zakupy na imprezę, coś na konkretne posiłki, przekąski i napoje. Całe zakupy zajęły nam 4 godziny, każda z nas wróciła do swojego domu by spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. O 20 przyjechał po mnie samochód brata Iris. W środku brakowało tylko Violetty, kiedy zgarnęłyśmy Viole ruszyliśmy w podróż do letniego domku Iris. Na dworze było już ciemno, a my jechaliśmy już od ponad 2 godzin.

-Zaraz dojedziemy. - Odezwał się brat Iris, wjechaliśmy od tyłu domku i zaparkowaliśmy. Było bardzo ciemno Iris z latarką poszła do domku i go otworzyła, zapaliła światło. Wróciła do nas i pomogła wyjmować rzeczy z bagażnika, w środku wszystko było obite drewnem. Iris zaprowadziła nas do naszej wspólnej sypialni, po drodze pokazała nam gdzie jest łazienka. Przebrałyśmy się w piżamy, ja miałam komplet żółtą koszulkę na ramiączkach i spodenki w truskaweczki. Roza miała seksowną czarno fioletową koszulę na ramiączkach, Viola białą koszulę nocną a Iris duży T-shert w kwiatki. Wszystkie wskoczyłyśmy na łóżko i materac, bo spałyśmy parami ja z Rozą na materacu i Viola z Iris na łóżku. Szybko zasnęłyśmy po męczącym dniu.


	5. Rozdział 4

O godzinie dziewiątej obudziła nas Iris, zjadłyśmy śniadanie, do łazienki była kolejka. Tak wyszło że ja byłam ostatnia, więc postanowiłam najpierw się przebrać.

-Iris, a gdzie twój brat?

-Wrócił do domu bo ma randkę, wróci po nas w niedziele o 16. - następnie musiałyśmy trochę posprzątać, o godzinie 12 przyjechał czerwony samochód. Iris wybiegła na przywitanie gości.

-Cześć! Szybko przyjechaliście. - z pojazdu wysiadł Lysander, Kastiel i NATANIEL! To jakiś cud? Kas i Natan tak sobie razem przyjechali, przez chwilę pomyślałam że mam zwidy.

-Z Lysandrem pomyśleliśmy że potrzebna wam będzie pomoc w przesuwaniu mebli itp. - odezwał się Natan z dużym uśmiechem na ustach. Wszystkie wyszłyśmy się z nimi przywitać.

-Słyszałem że zaprosiłyście L... - ja i Iris szybko zorientowałyśmy co Lys chciał powiedzieć więc szybko ruszyłyśmy do działania. Ja zasłoniłam swoimi dłońmi usta Lysa, a Iris zaczęła ciągnąć gdzieś Roze. Chłopacy spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni.

-Ciii, to ma być niespodzianka dla Rozy - szepnęłam żeby tylko Lysandra usłyszał.

-Dla Rozy? To dla mojego brata to była niespodzianka. - powiedział.

-Roza/Leo kocha się w nim/niej. - powiedzieliśmy naraz, to było zaskoczenie. Zaśmialiśmy się oboje.

-Skoro tak, to czuję się w obowiązku pomóc im w wyznaniu swoich uczuć. - oznajmiłam i nagle poczułam jak czyjaś silna ręka ciągnie mnie do tyłu.

-O czym wy tak szepczecie? - zapytał się zdenerwowany Kas trzymając moją rękę.

-Później wyjaśnię, a teraz panowie do domku po przesuwać meble. - chłopcy bardzo szybko uwinęli się z przemeblowaniem. Wszyscy poprzebieraliśmy się w stroje kąpielowe kiedy wyszłam z domku zobaczyłam chłopaków, Natan miał na sobie białe szorty w niebieskie hawajskie kwiatki. Następnego zobaczyła Lysa, miał na sobie piaskową koszulę i czarne szorty z zielonymi wzorami. Moje oczy następnie powędrowały na Kasa był całkiem nieźle umięśniony w czarnych szortach z czerwonymi pasami na bokach. Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku, czułam jak moja twarz robi się czerwona. Na szczęście ten stan został szybko przerwany z powodu mojego potknięcia i tak poleciałam w ramiona Nataniel. Twarzą i moimi piersiami dotknęłam klatki piersiowej Natana, oboje spaliliśmy buraka.

-P-przepraszam - poczułam na sobie dreszcz i odsunęłam się od blondyna.

-N-nic nie szkodzi, następnym razem trochę uważaj bo wylądujesz na piachu. - ostrzegł mnie.

-Tak, będę pamiętać. Dziękuje. - zorientowałam że cała trójka się na mnie patrz.

-Coś nie tak?. - zapytałam zaniepokojona.

-Nie, po prostu... dobrze wyglądasz w tym stroju

-A moim zdaniem było by lepiej jakby było za co złapać. - powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem Kastiel. Rzuciłam mu groźne spojrzenie i podbiegłam do Lysandra.

-Musimy pogadać. - złapałam go za ramie i zaciągnęłam na mostek. Dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać z chłopakami więc spokojnie mogłam pogadać z Lysem. Przez cały czas jednak czułam na sobie spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu Kastiela.

-O której przyjedzie Leo?

-Mówił że będzie po 19.

-Okej więc mamy trochę czasy, no to powiedz mi co on lubi.

-Najbardziej lubi modę, spacery nocą no i Rozalię. Ale jest nieśmiały jeśli chodzi o dziewczynę którą lubi.

-Dobra, zastanowię się nad tym a potem w wtajemniczymy resztę w plan. - rozłożyłam sobie ręcznik na plaży usiadłam na nim i powoli dmuchałam swoje białe koło do pływania. Zastanawiałam się jak zaaranżować wyznanie Rozy i Leo. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mi słonce, spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam jak Kastiel wyciąga do mnie swoje silne ręce. -Kyaa! - krzyknęłam lecąc w górę i wylądowałam leżąc na ramieniu czerwonowłosego. -KASTIEL! CO TY WYPRAWIASZ! - próbowałam się uwolnić ale bez skutecznie.

-Nie podoba mi się że bez przerwy kręcisz się z Natanielem i Lysandrem, a mnie omijasz. Tak więc pomyślałem, że jak ty do mnie nie przyjdziesz to ja przyjdę do ciebie. - ruszył w stronę jeziora, ja rozglądałam się za jakąś pomocą. Ale nikt nie zwracał na nas zbytniej uwagi, siedzieli ze sobą w cieniu i gadali. -Dlatego zostaniesz teraz ukarana. - powiedział to tak że wiedziałam że na pewno ma ten swój łobuzerski uśmiech. Już wchodził do wody.

-Proszę nie... pff. – zaczęłam się śmiać a Kas wraz z ze mną. Wodę miał do pasa.

-Kyaaa! - przerzucił mnie i wylądowałam siedząc w jego rękach, za czerwieniłam się a Kas się uśmiechną uwodzicielsko. Patrzył na moją zarumienioną twarz.

-Czerwienisz się przeze mnie czy po prostu ci gorąco? - zapytał się rozbawiony.

-G-gorąco dziś...

-Zła odpowiedź. – uśmiechnął się i wrzucił mnie do wody.

-Kyaaaaa! - krzyknęłam ostatni raz i wylądowałam z pluskiem w wodzie, szybko wstałam i zaczęłam chlapać wodą w chłopaka. I tak rozpoczęła się pełna śmiechów wojna, każdy miał jakieś plusy. Ja byłam mała więc łatwo było omijać lecącą wodę, Kas za to miał większy zasięg. W końcu wyszło że przegrałam i wylądowałam w rękach chłopaka. On zaczął ciągnąć mnie na głębszą wodę a ja już miałam wodę do szyi.

-Nie, głębiej mnie nie ciągnij.

-A to dlaczego? - Kas złapał mnie i wciągnął jeszcze głębiej, nie miałam dna więc uwiesiłam się na szyi chłopaka.

-Nie mam dna! Nie mam dna. - mówiłam spanikowana i coraz mocniej trzymałam się Kastiela by tylko nie wpaść całkowicie pod wodę. -Nie umiem pływać! - Kas przyciągnął mnie całkowicie do siebie i podsadził bym siedziała na jego rękach, nadal trzymałam go za szyje ale już nie tak mocno.

-Nie martw się, nie pozwolę ci utonąć nawet za cenę własnego życia. - powiedział to z taką powagą patrząc mi w oczy. Zarumieniłam się a on powoli zbliżył do mnie swoją twarz, dzieliło nas kilka centymetrów od pocałunku. Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś mnie woła i szybko odwróciłam twarz w stronę plaży gdzie stała Roza z Lysem.

-Eriel! Dzwoni ci telefon. Jakiś Kentin.

-Okej dzięki, już idę. - Kastiel zabrał mnie na płytszą wodę ale nie chciał mnie puścić.

-Kim jest Kentin? - zapytał poważnie.

-Nie teraz, muszę iść odebrać. - wyswobodziłam się z rąk czerwonowłosego i podbiegłam do Rozali. Odebrałam telefon i swoje kroki pokierowałam na mostek.

-Cześć Ken, co tam?

-Cześć Eriel, chciałem się dowiedzieć jak tam twoja nowa szkoła. Fajnie tam?

-Tak od razu zaprzyjaźniłam się z kilkoma osobami.

-Tak to świetnie. - usiadłam na brzegu pomostu i moczyłam nogi w wodzie.

-Musisz ich kiedyś poznać, Rozalie, Violette, Iris, Lysandra, Kastiela, Nataniela i jeszcze parę innych osób.

-To całkiem sporo masz tych przyjaciół, tutaj miałaś tylko mnie, Dimitra i Marie.

-Ale też znalazłam sobie zaprzysiężonego wroga. Ma na imię Amber trzyma się z 3 dziewczynami.

-A to nowość, jak będziesz miała kłopoty to zawsze możesz się do nas zwrócić.

-Tak oczywiście, teraz jestem na jeziorem z przyjaciółmi, wieczorem jest impreza.

-Nie utop się, nie chcę tam przyjeżdżać na rozpoznanie twoich zwłok.

-To było wredne! - rozzłoszczona chlapnęłam wodą.

-A i nie pij alkoholu, wiesz jaka potrafisz po nim być.

-A ty mój opiekun czy co?

-Nie, ale tam będzie sporo chłopaków a ty będziesz po alkoholu prostą zwierzyną do złapania.

-Dobra, dobra postaram się nie pić, a co tam u was? - zapytałam ciekawa.


	6. Rozdział 5

Ken opowiedział mi, że Maria pokłóciła się z Dimitrem i nie odzywali się do siebie przez cały dzień. A potem wpadli w swoje ramiona przepraszając się nawzajem. Sam zgubił swoją soczewkę i musi czekać na nową parę, więc musi męczyć się z swoimi starymi wielkimi okrągłymi okularami. Śmiałam się z jego opowieść i zatęskniłam za nimi.

-Dobra, ja muszę kończyć właśnie rodzice wrócili z pracy.

-Okej to do usłyszenia, pozdrów tam wszystkich. - rozłączyłam się i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Było po piętnastej a ja miałam pomóc przy obiedzie. Szybko popędziłam do domu gdzie wszyscy siedzieli w kuchni.

-Sorki że tak długo, co robimy na obiad? - zapytałam i założyłam na siebie fartuch.

-No właśnie nie mamy pomysłu.

-Hmm. - zajrzałam do lodówki i szafek. Wyjęłam ryż, warzywa, śmietanę, pieczarki i mięso.

-To tak Viola i Roza umyjcie te warzywa i pieczarki, a potem je pokrójcie w kostkę lub paski. Iris przygotuj ryż. - sama wzięłam się za krojenie w kostkę piersi kurczaka. Kiedy dziewczyny podały mi gotowe już pokrojone warzywa i pieczarki wrzuciłam do dużego garnka z wodą, w którym było już mięso. Dodałam trochę śmietany, następnie zaczęłam przyprawiać. Moje ruchy były bacznie obserwowane przez głodne osobniki płci męskiej. Ponakładałyśmy porcje ryżu i potrawki i ustawiłyśmy na stole, a do picia stał sok jabłkowy.

-Smacznego! - powiedzieliśmy wszyscy jak od dyktandem. Posiłek szybko został skonsumowany.

-Dobrze gotujesz. - powiedział Lysander.

-Dzięki, zaczęłam gotować w wieku 7 lat. - odpowiedziałam nieśmiało.

-To bardzo wcześnie. - stwierdził Nataniel.

-Jakbym nie zaczęła gotować to nie jadła bym ciepłych posiłków. Moi rodzice nigdy nie mieli na to czasu jak na inne rzeczy. - powiedziałam smutno. -Ale potem zamieszkałam z ciotką i było świetnie, bez przerwy spotykałam się z moimi znajomymi. - uśmiechnęłam się ciepło. -Dimitr i Maria oboje ubierają się stroje z epoki romantyzmu, podarowali mi nawet jeden strój.

-Naprawdę! Chciała bym zobaczyć! - powiedziała podekscytowana Roza.

-Więc to dlatego nie pytałaś się o mój styl.

-Nie oceniam książki po okładce, to tyczy się też ludzi. - uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie.

-No jest jeszcze Ken.

-Ten z którym tak długo rozmawiałaś, to twój chłopak? - zapytała się Iris. Kastiel patrzył wyczekując mojej odpowiedzi.

-Nie. Jest mi bratem. W dzieciństwie mu dokuczano z powodu wyglądu, ale potem na 3 miesiące poszedł do szkoły wojskowej. Od tamtej pory to on bronił mnie, dobra koniec gadania na ten temat. - odwróciłam się do dziewczyn.

-Roza pozmywasz?

-No dobra, najmniej dziś zrobiłam więc mogę pozmywać, ale wycierać nie będę. - zakomunikowała Rozalia. Złapałam za rękaw Iris i Lysa.

-Zbierzcie wszystkich za domkiem i to już. - szepnęłam. Po chwili wszyscy spotkaliśmy się za drewnianym domkiem.

-O co chodzi? - spytała się Viola.

-Zebrałam was tu wszystkich by podzielić się z wami moim planem. - uśmiechnęłam się łobuzersko. -Tak więc, rozmawiałam sobie trochę z Lysem i dowiedziałam się że Leo podkochuje się w Rozie.

-NO C...! - krzyknęła Iris ale ją uciszyłam.

-Roza też go bardzo lubi, więc naszym celem jest by spędzili ze sobą jak najwięcej czasu i najlepiej na osobności. Więc jak będzie impreza to trzeba uważać by żaden chłopak nie uderzał do Rozalii i vice versa jeśli chodzi o Leo, ty będziesz ich bodyguardem – wskazałam na Kastiela, wszyscy słuchali uważnie.

-Ja wyciągnę Leo na parkiet i w tym samym czasie Lys zatańczy z Rozą. Zrobimy odbijanego i Leo będzie tańczył z Rozalią wtedy Nataniel włączy przygotowaną wolną piosenkę. - odwróciłam się stronę Iris. -Iris masz wbić Rozie do głowy pomysł, że po zmierzchu powinna iść na spacer po plaży. - teraz skierowałam się do Violetty. -Viola masz poprzeć ten pomysł, w tym samym czasie Lysander zrobisz to samo z Leo. Razem spotkają się przy wyjściu i resztę zostawiamy im, a my bawimy się dalej. Co wy na to? - zapytałam się kiedy wyjawiłam im mój trochę skomplikowany plan. Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie trochę oszołomieni. -No co? Tyle udało mi się wymyślić od rozmowy z Lysandrem.

-Jesteś amorem miłości dla Rozalii i Leonarda. - powiedziała ucieszona Violetta.

-Jakbym nie miała chłopaka to chciała bym byś mnie tak wyswatała. - powiedziała oczarowana Iris. Chłopcy jednak nic nie powiedzieli tylko pokiwali głową że zgadzają się na mój plan.

-Dobra teraz lepiej wracajmy bo zacznie coś podejrzewać. - poszłam powycierać naczynia. Następnie poszłyśmy przygotowywać się do imprezy. Poprzebierałyśmy się w swoje stroje, umalowałyśmy i uczesałyśmy, pomagałyśmy sobie nawzajem. Chłopcy ubrani byli w to w czym przyjechali, gapili się na nas. Zauważyłam że spojrzenie Kastiela wbite jest we mnie, zarumieniłam się lekko. Wszyscy przygotowaliśmy napoje i przekąski. Zostało jeszcze trochę czasu więc postanowiłam że teraz zaprezentuje moją niespodziankę dziewczyną. Przyniosłam na dół mój czarny pokrowiec, wyjęłam elektryczne skrzypce i podłączyłam je do głośników. Stanęłam na tarasie chowając instrument za plecami.

-Dziewczyny, chłopaki chodźcie tu na chwilkę. - dziewczyny i chłopcy po chwili stali już przede mną. Zaciekawieni co od nich chciałam.

-Mówiłam wam że lubię muzykę, ale nie powiedziałam wam że też gram. - wyjęłam zza pleców instrument, stanęłam w odpowiedniej pozycji z przymrużonymi oczami i zaczęłam grać. Grałam główne skrzypce z „Two Steps from Hell - Protectors of the Earth". Kiedy grałam byłam winnym świecie i wszystko wydawało się takie odległe. Zrobiłam ostatnie pociągnięcie smyczkiem i spojrzałam na moją małą widownię. Byli zafascynowani moim występem.

-To było niesamowite. - powiedział Lysander

-Piękny utwór. - powiedziała rozpromieniona Violetta.

-Jesteś genialna. - przyklasnęła mi Iris.

-Specjalnie dla nas zagrałaś. - Roza odbiegła i mnie przytuliła.

-Wy pokazałyście mi swoje pasje, to ja też chciałam pokazać wam moją. - uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i objęłam jedną ręką Rozalię.

-Nigdy nie przypuszczałem że skrzypce mogą brzmieć tak dobrze. - powiedział zaskoczony Kastiel.

-Skrzypce są instrumentem klasycznym ale nie oznacza to że nie można na nich grać w innych gatunkach muzyki. To co zagrałam to mój ulubiony styl, rodzaj? Nie wiem jak to dokładnie nazwać, to nazywa się trailer miusic. łączy on różne style i gatunki, jest wykorzystywany do promowania gier i filmów, ich celem jest zwiększyć dawkę emocji słuchacza bądź widza. - popatrzyłam z czułością na moje elektryczne skrzypce. Staliśmy tak chwilę w ciszy aż usłyszeliśmy warkot silnika, właśnie przyjechał pierwszy samochód z gośćmi. Schowałam mój instrument i zaniosłam do pokoju. Przywitaliśmy się z nowo przybyłymi osobami i zaprosiliśmy do środka.

Kiedy wybiła godzina 19, zaczęła grać muzyka a wszyscy którzy już dotarli tańczyli właśnie na parkiecie w drewnianym domku. Słońce już zaszło ale nadal było jasno. Co chwilę pojawiali się nowi imprezowicze, a ja ciągle wypatrywałam Leonarda. W końcu się pojawił i zaprosiłam go do środka, szybko odnalazłam naszą małą grupę spiskowców. Roza jak dowiedziała się że zaprosiłyśmy Leo była w niebo wzięta, ale była trochę nieśmiała więc niewiele rozmawiali. Powoli zaczynaliśmy wprowadzać plan w życie...


	7. Rozdział 6

Kastielowi idealnie pasowało bycie ochroniarzem, tak naprawdę to tylko on z naszej grupki mógł odstraszyć niepożądane osoby. Przeszłam obok niego, klepnęłam w ramię i uśmiechnęłam się. Podeszłam do Leo.

-Czemu nie zatańczymy? - zapytałam przyjaźnie.

-Ale ja... - Leo chciał się wywinąć ale nie dałam mu skończyć.

-Odmówisz kiedy kobieta cię prosi? To tylko jeden taniec!

-No, dobrze. - uśmiechnęłam się zwycięsko i wciągnęłam Leonarda na parkiet, Lys uczynił to samo z Rozalią. Tańczyliśmy tak chwilę aż nie zbliżyłam się dostatecznie blisko Lysandra i Rozy, po czym zrobiliśmy odbijanego. Tanecznym krokiem zniknęliśmy w tłumie, dałam znak ręką Natanielowi by włączył wolny kawałek. Obserwowałam jak Leo i Roza niepewnie się objęli i zaczęli tańczyć, łatwo było zobaczyć ich zdenerwowanie. Zaśmiałam się cichutko i nagle poczułam obciążenie na moi ramieniu. Spojrzałam kto to, był to Kastiel.

-Zatańczysz ze mną? - nie czekając na moją odpowiedź złapał mnie za talię i przyciągnął do siebie. Czułam jak moje policzki robiły się co raz cieplejsze, a serce szybko wyło w mojej piersi i to z powodu czerwonowłosego chłopaka. Było to dla mnie niezrozumiałe. -Tańczyłaś z Leo i trochę z Lysem, to mi się nie podobało. - spojrzałam na niego pytająco. -Ale też weź mnie przytul, bo coraz bardzie przypominasz deskę. Nie tylko z wyglądu ale i z ruchów. - zezłościłam się trochę.

-Wybacz, że jestem jak deska. - powiedziałam, złapałam go i ścisnęłam najmocniej jak potrafiłam. W zamian usłyszałam zadowalające stękniecie. -Coś nie tak? Deseczka cie zgniotła i wymiękasz? Jak że mi przykro, ale sam zacząłeś. - uśmiechnęłam się łobuzersko.

-Ty mała!

-Sam chciałeś tańczyć to tańcz, bo to teraz ty wychodzisz na deskę. - zaczęliśmy powoli tańczyć, oparłam głowę na piersi Kasa i zamknęłam oczy. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła odkleiłam się od chłopaka i dałam znak Lysowi i dziewczyną że wchodzimy w ostatnią fazę planu. Po chwili Iris i Lys pokazali mi podniesione kciuki do góry.

-Misja wykonana. - szepnęłam i zakradłam się do drzwi by sprawdzić czy poszli razem. Widziałam ja Białowłosa oddala się z czarnowłosym chłopakiem. -Resztę zostawiam wam. - wróciłam do środka i bawiłam się dalej. Było już całkiem późno więc domyśliłam że impreza dobiega końca. Rozmawiałam z jakimś chłopakiem który mnie zaczepił, razem poszliśmy do kuchni i wzięliśmy sobie po piwie. Szybko wypiłam płyn bo byłam bardzo spragniona. Po chwili jednak przypomniałam sobie że miałam nie pić alkoholu. Poczułam się trochę słabo, złapałam się blatu i zamknęłam oczy. Lepiej jak nie powiem o tym Kentinowi, bo walnie mi kazanie i tekst a nie mówiłem to naprawdę się na niego pogniewam.

-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał chłopak i złapał mnie za ramię. Nagle został odciągnięty i usłyszałam głos Kastiela i Nataniela, dziwne że są razem.

-Czego od niej chcesz! - Kas wkurzony gadał z tym chłopakiem.

-Eriel, coś nie tak? - Natan pytał się zaniepokojony.

-W porządku. - spojrzałam na niego i się uśmiechnęłam, przysunęłam się i go przytuliłam.

-Eriel, c-co ty robisz?! - zapytał się zawstydzony blondyn.

-Jak to co? Przytulam się! - nie spodobało się to zbytnio Kastielowi bo miał wściekłą minę. Puściłam chłopaka i podbiegłam do następnego wypatrzonego celu do przytulania. Był nim Alexy, o nic nie pytając odwzajemnił mój uścisk. Następnie mocno przytuliłam Lysandra, szedł za mną Kas z bardzo złą miną. Ale ja tylko zachichotałam i rzuciłam się w ramiona Armina, to było zaskoczenie dla rozmawiających ze sobą gołąbeczków. W końcu złapał mnie Kas i się do niego przytuliłam.

-Co jej się stało? - zapytali zaniepokojeni Lys i Armin.

-Pojęcia nie mam. Nagle zaczęła łazić i kleić się do facetów. - odpowiedział Kas i objął mnie ramionami bym nie uciekła.

-Wypiła piwo, może tamten typ coś jej dosypał? - spekulował Nataniel.

-Hmm, wątpię. - powiedziała Iris. -Eriel wspominała że nie powinna pić alkoholu bo po nim dziwnie się zachowuje, więc raczej o to chodzi. - wszyscy na mnie popatrzyli.

-To znaczy że jak wypije to tuli się do ludzi. - oznajmił Natan.

-Lepiej jeśli zabierzemy ją do naszego pokoju, bo jeszcze wyląduje śpiąc tulona w kogoś i będą problemy. - zabrali mnie do sypialni, mieli lekkie problemy z odklejeniem mnie od Kasa. Następnie Iris mnie przebrała w moją truskawkową piżamę. Ja jednak nie chciałam zostawać sama w pokoju więc przykleiłam się do Nataniela.

-Eriel bądź grzeczna i idź spać. - spojrzałam na niego z słodką minką.

-Nie zostawiaj mnie samej. - moje oczy zrobiły się szklane.

-Yy... - blondyn nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Złapał mnie Kastiel.

-Ja z nią zostanę puki nie zaśnie.

-Znając ciebie to wolał bym sam tu zostać niż pozwolić na to tobie.

-Masz coś do mnie! No to chodź! - wtuliłam się w czerwonowłosego.

-Nie zostawiaj mnie samej. Proszę.

-Zostanę, ale ty masz iść spać.

-Tak. - uśmiechnęłam się uradowana. Kiedy wszyscy zeszli na dół Kas posadził mnie na łóżku i przykrył kołdrą, a sam usiadł obok. Trzymał mnie za rękę, powoli zamknęłam oczy. Czułam jak głaszcze mnie po głowie, policzku i jak bawi się moimi czarnymi kosmykami.

-I co ja z tobą mam. - szeptał by mnie nie zbudzić. -Co jest ze mną nie tak że doprowadzasz mnie do takiego stanu... - po tych słowach udałam się do krainę snu.

Kiedy rano się obudziłam spałam z Rozą i Violą w łóżku. Usiadłam i zorientowałam się że oparty na łóżku śpi Kastiel i trzyma moją dłoń. Całą noc tu był, spojrzałam na materac. Spał tam Leo z Lysem. Ciekawe jak tam poszło wczoraj Rozalii i Leo. Delikatnie wyszłam z łóżka, ale Kas nie chciał puścić mojej ręki. Musiałam wczoraj trochę sprawiać kłopotu, ale dlaczego Kastiel siedział ze mną całą noc? I do tego mnie trzymał. Uwolniłam dłoń, poszłam przebrać się w łazience. Zeszłam do kuchni i zaczęłam przygotowywać tosty na śniadanie dla osób które zostały na noc. Z tego co widziałam nie było ich wielu. Ci którzy zostali ja, Iris, Roza, Viola, Melania, Kim, Kas, Leo, Lys, Natan, Jeda, Alexy i Armin. Czyli wszyscy których znam. Robiłam śniadanie dla naszej gromady i zastanawiałam się nad tymi wczorajszymi słowami Kastiela. Co wtedy miał na myśli? Kiedy kończyłam już przygotowywanie śniadania do kuchni zaczęło schodzić się głodne towarzystwo. Zjedliśmy ten skromny posiłek, choć ja miałam przy nim roboty po pachy. Bo jednak przygotowanie całkiem sporych porcji tostów dla 13 osób to nie lada wyczyn dla jednej osoby.

-Przepraszam za moje wczorajsze zachowanie. Po prosty jak się napiję to robi się ze mnie straszna przylepa, nie panuje nad tym. - przeprosiłam wszystkie moje wczorajsze ofiary i Iris która musiała mnie przebrać. -Najlepiej było by jakbyście puścili to w niepamięć. - wszyscy pokiwali głowami, wszyscy oprócz naszego czerwonowłosego buntownika.

-Jak mógłbym zapomnieć że kleiła się do mnie taka mała deska jak ty. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Wyprowadziło mnie to trochę z równowagi bo zawsze się czepia drobnej budowy mojego ciała i braku... znaczy się niedużej wielkości moich piersi.

-N-najwidoczniej nie chcesz współpracować po dobroci. Więc będę musiała podjąć drastyczne środki. - moje lodowate spojrzenie wbijałam w oczy Kastiela. -Najlepszym wyjściem będzie usunięcie ci pamięci długotrwałej. - uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo. Po czym ruszyłam na niego z zwiniętą ścierką do wycierania naczyń. Kas szybko uciekł przed moimi atakami, wszyscy się z nas śmiali i sami też to robiliśmy.

-Dobra, tym razem odpuszczę, więc nie zabieraj mi mych cennych wspomnień. - zaśmiałam się zwycięsko. Razem zabraliśmy się za sprzątanie po imprezie, dzięki czemu szybo się z tym uporaliśmy.


	8. Rozdział 6,5

Kurde. Przyciągnąłem ją tutaj bez zastanowienia, byłem po prostu wkurzony. Muszę szybko coś powiedzieć! Byle by nie wyglądało to zbyt podejrzanie.

-Co ty tak się kręcisz z tym całym gospodarzem. Lecisz na niego czy co? - zapytałem się dziewczyny. Aaa to było jednak zbyt podejrzane! Mogłem wymyślić coś innego!

-Masz na myśli Nataniela? - zapytała się niepewnie czy o niego mi chodzi. No ej, przecież przed chwilą przerwałem wam w tym co robiliście.

-Ta.

-A co cie to interesuje? To nie twoja sprawa. – odpowiedziała ironicznie. Poczułem jakieś dziwne ukucie w ciele. -Chyba że... jesteś mną zainteresowany.

-Może. -odpowiedziałem z uwodzicielski uśmiechem i przyparłem Eriel do muru. Schyliłem się do jej ucha i szepnąłem.

-Jak chcesz to uczynię cię moją i to w całości. - spojrzałem jej w twarz by zobaczyć jej reakcję. Eriel oplotła moją szyję swoimi rękami. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie uwodzicielsko.

-Chyba w twoich snach, ale pozwolę ci marzyć dalej. - szepnęła i wyślizgnęła się z moich rąk.

-To do zobaczenia. -krzyknąłem do odchodzącej koleżanki i uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony z wynikłej sytuacji. Nagle Eriel się odwróciła i polazła mi język. -Pff. -zaśmiałem się i ruszyłem do domu gdzie czekał na mnie Demon. Pies ucieszył się na mój widok, od razu wyszedłem z nim na spacer do parku. Następnego dnia wszystkie przerwy spędziłem sam na dachu, ciesząc się spokojem i ciepłymi promieniami słońca, spaliłem jednego papierosa. Na długiej przerwie rozmawiałam z Lysandrem.

-Ostatnio często wpadam na Amber, mam jej już naprawdę dość. - zmarszczyłem brwi w złości.

-Ona po prostu cię lubi, nic z tym nie zrobisz.

-Mam to gdzieś, chce by mi dała spokój! - nagle zobaczyłem Eriel, ubrana była w zwiewną białą sukienkę. Patrzyła się na mnie i Lysandra.

-Cześć małą. - uśmiechnąłem się. -To mój kumpel Lysander, to jest Eriel. - Lysander przywitał się z czarnowłosą dziewczyną.

-Witaj, miło mi poznać.

-Ciebie również. - uścisnęli sobie dłonie. -Mam pytanko jeśli można.

-Jeśli musisz. - odpowiedział Lys.

-Dlaczego zadajesz się z takim buntowniczym podrywaczem jak Kastiel? - co ona sobie o mnie wyobraża, że nie jestem człowiekiem czy co. Zrobiłem złą minę.

-Coś ci nie pasuje? - burknąłem w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie.

-Nie tylko to dziwne, to wszystko.

-Haha, fajna jesteś. - zaśmiał się Lys.

-To jak się poznaliście? - patrzyła na nas z dużym zaciekawieniem.

-Było to na początku liceum, zgubiłem mój notatnik z tekstami piosenek i znalazł go Kastiel. Spodobały mu się moje teksty i zapytał się czy nie zaczniemy grać razem, no i tak się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. - sięgnąłem pamięcią do tego tamtego wydarzenia.

-Razem gracie? Chciała bym usłyszeć. Bardzo lubię słuchać muzyki. - och, więc chce nas posłuchać? Świetnie.

-Jak chcesz to wpadnij do mnie do domu...

-Piszesz to pewnie i śpiewasz. - kompletnie mnie zignorowała.

-Tak, pomysły zapisuje w swoim notesie.

-I bardzo często go gubisz, a potem spędzasz kawał dnia na poszukiwaniach go. - wypomniałem mu istotny fakt związany z jego notesem, a raczej ze wszystkimi jego rzeczami.

Lysander trochę się zdenerwował na mój komentarz.

-Spokojnie, każdy ma jakieś wady. Ty gubisz notatnik, a Kastiel ma trudny charakter. - Eriel próbowała pocieszyć Lysa. Podała mnie jako przykład... trudny charakter... właściwie to mam taki.

-Co! To nieprawda. - mimo wszystko zaprzeczyłem jej słowom.

-Pff, masz trochę racji Eriel. - zgodził się Lysander i razem zaczęli się śmiać.

-A ty jesteś płaska jak deska. - spojrzała na mnie rozzłoszczona.

-Milcz! - prawie że wykrzyknęła i z dużą siłą klepnęła mnie w ramię, po czym odeszła. Razem patrzyliśmy się jako odchodzi.

-Miałeś rację, ciekawa z niej osóbka. - Lys uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Mam z nią ubaw. - odpowiedziałem zadowolony. Przez następne kilka dni często spotykałem się z Lysandrem i Eriel, dużo rozmawialiśmy. Lys opowiedział jej o tym jak z bratem przeprowadził się tu ze wsi. Innego dnia spotkałem Eriel w parku gdzie poznała mojego psa Demona, początkowo była przestraszona ale szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z moim psem. Było to dla mnie zaskoczeniem. Dostałem wiadomość od rodziców że wrócą na weekend do domu. Idąc raz na długiej przerwie zaczepiła mnie Iris, przyjaciółka Eriel.

-Kastiel, robię imprezę w ten weekend i chciałam się zapytać czy nie chciał byś przyjść. - popatrzyłem trochę niezadowolony. -Będzie trochę osób z naszej szkoły, Eriel, Rozalia, Armin z bratem i parę innych osób. Nawet Lysander powiedział że chętnie przyjdzie, a i nie martw się nie będzie Amber. - dziewczyna mówiła bez wytchnienia. Jeśli Eriel będzie to na pewno będzie zabawniej, no i wyrwę się na chwilę z domu. Demon może zostać z rodzicami,

-Przyjdę. - odpowiedziałem.

-Naprawdę? To dobrze. - Iris odpowiedziała zadowolona.

-To dokładnie gdzie i kiedy?

-Jutro w letnim domku moich rodziców o 19, ale my z dziewczynami będziemy tam już dzisiaj, więc możesz przyjechać rano. Jest plaża i las więc będzie można spędzić razem miło czas. - podała mi jakąś kartkę. -Tu masz dokładny adres.

-Spoko, to cześć. - poszedłem spotkać się z Lysandrem na dziedzińcu. Siedział tam pisząc w swoim notatniku.

-To jutro razem jedziemy na imprezę u Iris. - Lys spojrzał na mnie unosząc jedną brew do góry.

-Zgodziłeś się pójść?

-Tak.

-Wiesz... już umówiłem się że pojadę pociągiem z Natanielem. - zmarszczyłem brwi na wspomniane imię.

-... Możemy w trójkę... pojechać moim samochodem.

-Co? Naprawdę? - zapytał się Lysander z niedowierzaniem w głosie, ale po chwili się uśmiechnął. Ustaliliśmy że spotkamy się w trójkę pod moim domem, o 10 następnego dnia.

Następnego dnia, równo o dziesiątej ja, Lysander i Nataniel stawiliśmy się przy moim domu i wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Przez całą drogę w samochodzie słychać było tylko grające radio i dźwięk silnika. Po 2 godzinach jazdy podjechaliśmy pod drewniany domek, który z jednej strony otoczony był lasem a z drugiej jeziorem z mostkiem. Po chwili z domku wybiegły dziewczyny, a my wysiedliśmy z pojazdu.

-Cześć! Szybko przyjechaliście.

-Z Lysandrem pomyśleliśmy że potrzebna wam będzie pomoc w przesuwaniu mebli itp. - odezwał się Natanielem z dużym uśmiechem na ustach. Dziewczyny zeszły do nas aby się przywitać.

-Słyszałem że zaprosiłyście L... - nagle Iris i Eriel spanikowały, Eriel szybko zasłoniła usta Lysandra swoimi dłońmi. A Iris ciągnęła gdzieś Rozalię. Spojrzałem ja i nie tylko, na Eriel zszokowany jej zachowaniem. Patrzyłem jak Lysander i Eriel szepcą między sobą i się śmieją. Co oni robią? O czym gadają? Muszę wiedzieć... Złapałam Eriel za rękę i odciągnąłem od Lysa.

-O czym wy tak szepczecie? - zapytałem się lekko zdenerwowany.

-Później wyjaśnię, a teraz panowie do domku po przesuwać meble. - nie odpowiedziała na moje pytanie. Po poustawianiu mebli tak by było więcej miejsca, poszliśmy się przebrać w stroje kąpielowe i wyszliśmy z domku czekając na dziewczyny. Kiedy Eriel wyszła na zewnątrz, nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. Spojrzała się ona na mnie, była lekko zarumieniona na twarzy. Nagle Eriel się potknęła i wylądowała na klatce piersiowej Nataniela, oboje zrobili się czerwoni. Poczułem jak podnosi mi się ciśnienie krwi kiedy patrzyłem na tą dwójkę.

-P-przepraszam. - Eriel odsunęła się od blondyna.

-N-nic nie szkodzi, następnym razem trochę uważaj bo wylądujesz na piachu.

-Tak, będę pamiętać. Dziękuje.

-Coś nie tak? - zapytała zaniepokojona.

-Nie, po prostu... dobrze wyglądasz w tym stroju. - grr jak on się jej przygląda.

-A moim zdaniem było by lepiej jakby było za co złapać. - powiedziałem złośliwie z uśmiechem. Eriel posłała mi mordercze spojrzenie i podbiegła do Lysandra.

-Musimy pogadać. - Eriel złapała go za ramie i zaciągnęła na mostek. Podeszły do mnie i Nataniela Rozalia i Iris, zaczęły coś mówić ale ja ich w ogóle nie słuchałem. Tylko patrzyłem się jak razem rozmawiają. Kiedy Eriel była już sama, podszedłem do niej, stanąłem przednią zasłaniając jej słońce. Spojrzała na mnie, a ja wyciągnąłem do niej ręce i ją podrzuciłem by wylądowała w moich ramieniu. -Kyaa! - krzyknęła lądując na moim ramieniu. -KASTIEL! CO TY WYPRAWIASZ! - próbowała wydostać się bezskutecznie.

-Nie podoba mi się że bez przerwy kręcisz się z Natanielem i Lysandrem, a mnie omijasz. Tak więc pomyślałem, że jak ty do mnie nie przyjdziesz to ja przyjdę do ciebie. - pewnym ruszyłem w stronę jeziora. -Dlatego zostaniesz teraz ukarana. - uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony z tego co zaraz się stanie. Wszedłem do wody.

-Proszę nie... pff. - Eriel zaczęła się śmieć a ja wraz z nią. W wodzie byłem już do pasa.

-Kyaaa! - podrzuciłem ją by wylądowała na moich rękach,widząc jej twarz uśmiechnąłem się. Pff zrobiła się czerwona na policzkach.

-Czerwienisz się przeze mnie czy po prostu ci gorąco?

-G-gorąco dziś...

-Zła odpowiedź. – uśmiechnąłem się i wrzucił Eriel do wody.

-Kyaaaaa! - krzyknęła ostatni raz i z pluskiem wylądowała w wodzie. Szybko jednak się pozbierała i zaczęła mnie chlapać wodą. Dobrze się bawiliśmy chlapiąc się nawzajem, wygrałem walkę w chlapaniu. Trzymałem Eriel i wchodziłem do wody coraz głębiej aż czarnowłosa miała ją do szyi.

-Nie, głębiej mnie nie ciągnij.

-A to dlaczego? - wciągnąłem ją na jeszcze głębszą wodę, a ona uwiesiła się na mojej szyi.

-Nie mam dna! Nie mam dna. - powtarzała spanikowana i coraz mocniej się mnie trzymała.

-Nie umiem pływać! - przyciągnąłem ją całkowicie do siebie i wziąłem ją tak by siedziała mi na rękach, nadal trzymała mnie za szyję ale już nie tak mocno jak wcześniej.

-Nie martw się, nie pozwolę ci utonąć nawet za cenę własnego życia. - patrzyłem na jej zarumienioną twarz i powoli zbliżałem do niej swoją. Dzieliło mnie kilka centymetrów od jej ust, które chciałem musnąć swoimi. Przerwał nam głos Rozalii.

-Eriel! Dzwoni ci telefon. Jakiś Kentin. - to męskie imię...

-Okej dzięki, już idę. - zabrałem nas na brzeg.

-Kim jest Kentin? - zapytałem się by dowiedzieć się kim jest i co dla niej znaczy.

-Nie teraz, muszę iść odebrać. - pobiegła odebrać telefon.

-Ciekawę kto to? Wiesz Rozalio? - zapytał się Lysander. Wyczekiwałam jej odpowiedzi.

-Nie, Eriel nic nie mówiła.

-... - z plaży przypatrywałem się Eriel.

-To chodźcie do domku, musimy przygotować obiad. - po chwili przybiegła do nas Eriel.

-Sorki że tak długo, co robimy na obiad?

-No właśnie nie mamy pomysłu.

-Hmm. - Eriel zrobiła mały rekonesans kuchni i wyjęła potrzebne materiały.

-To tak Viola i Roza umyjcie te warzywa i pieczarki, a potem je pokrójcie w kostkę lub paski. Iris przygotuj ryż. - dziewczyny zaczęły przygotowywać posiłek, a my bacznie przyglądaliśmy się poczynaniom Eriel. Dziewczyny poustawiały na stole talerze z ryżem i potrawką i szklanki z sokiem jabłkowym.

-Smacznego! - szybko skonsumowaliśmy posiłek.

-Dobrze gotujesz. - powiedział Lysander.

-Dzięki, zaczęłam gotować w wieku 7 lat. - Eriel odpowiedziała nieśmiało.

-To bardzo wcześnie. - stwierdził Nataniel.

-Jakbym nie zaczęła gotować to nie jadła bym ciepłych posiłków. Moi rodzice nigdy nie mieli na to czasu jak na inne rzeczy. Ale potem zamieszkałam z ciotką i było świetnie, bez przerwy spotykałam się z moimi znajomymi. - uśmiechnęła się ciepło i kontynuowała. -Dimitr i Maria oboje ubierają się stroje z epoki romantyzmu, podarowali mi nawet jeden strój.

-Naprawdę! Chciała bym zobaczyć! - ekscytowała się Rozalia.

-Więc to dlatego nie pytałaś się o mój styl.

-Nie oceniam książki po okładce, to tyczy się też ludzi.

-No jest jeszcze Ken.

-Ten z którym tak długo rozmawiałaś, to twój chłopak? - wyczekiwałam odpowiedzi na to pytanie, choć nie wiem dlaczego...

-Nie. Jest mi bratem. W dzieciństwie mu dokuczano z powodu wyglądu, ale potem na 3 miesiące poszedł do szkoły wojskowej. Od tamtej pory to on bronił mnie, dobra koniec gadania na ten temat. - Eriel odwróciła się do dziewczyn.

-Roza pozmywasz?

-No dobra, najmniej dziś zrobiłam więc mogę pozmywać, ale wycierać nie będę. - oświadczyła Rozalia. Nagle Lys szepnął do mnie bym poszedł za domek, więc tak zrobiłem. Po chwili byli tam wszyscy oprócz dziewczyny zmywającej teraz naczynia. Eriel wtajemniczyła nas w swój plan swatania Leo z Rozalią, porozmawialiśmy o tym chwilę a następnie dostaliśmy od Eriel wyznaczone zadania. Kiedy nadchodziła godzina imprezy, dziewczyny poszły się przygotować a my przebrać w normalne ubrania. Kiedy dziewczyny zeszły na dół nie mogłem oderwać spojrzenia od Eriel, wyglądała oszałamiająco. Poszliśmy przygotować jedzenie i napoje.

-Dziewczyny, chłopaki chodźcie tu na chwilkę. - poszliśmy na taras gdzie stała Eriel chowająca coś za plecami.

-Mówiłam wam że lubię muzykę, ale nie powiedziałam wam że też gram. - wyjęła zza pleców skrzypce i zaczęła grać. Słuchaliśmy jej gry a potem pochwaliliśmy, Eriel opowiedziała nam trochę o tej muzyce.

O 19 rozbrzmiała muzyka i ludzie zaczęli tańczyć i rozmawiać. Po przybyciu Leo, zaczęliśmy wcielać plan Eriel w życie. Moje zadanie było całkiem proste, musiałem jedynie pilnować by nikt nie przystawiał się do białowłosej. Eriel klepnęła mnie w ramię i odeszła, co było znakiem że plan idzie na przód. Przyglądałem się jak tańczy z Leo a potem robi z Lysandrem odbijanego. Kiedy Leo i Rozalia zaczęli razem tańczyć, podszedłem do Eriel i objąłem jej ramię ręką, zaskoczona spojrzała w moją stronę.

-Zatańczysz ze mną? - nie czekając na odpowiedź złapałem ją za talię i przyciągnąłem do mojej piersi. -Tańczyłaś z Leo i trochę z Lysem, to mi się nie podobało. Ale też weź mnie przytul, bo coraz bardzie przypominasz deskę. Nie tylko z wyglądu ale i z ruchów.

-Wybacz, że jestem jak deska. - Eriel mnie złapała i mocno ścisnęła. -Coś nie tak? Deseczka cie zgniotła i wymiękasz? Jak że mi przykro, ale sam zacząłeś. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

-Ty mała!

-Sam chciałeś tańczyć to tańcz, bo to teraz ty wychodzisz na deskę. - powoli zaczęliśmy tańczyć, Eriel oparła swoją głowę na mojej piersi. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła Eriel zniknęła w tłumię sprawdzić czy plan się dał. Poszedł do mnie Lysander.

-I jak poszło?

-Dobrze, wyszli razem na zewnątrz. - potem idąc do kuchni wpadłem na Nataniela.

-Huh!? - usłyszałem od blondyna i się na niego spojrzałem. Patrzył się przed siebie zaniepokojony. Spojrzałem w tym samym kierunku i zobaczyłem Eriel którą złapał za ramię jakiś chłopak. Szybko z pomocą Nataniela odciągnęliśmy chłopaka od Eriel.

-Czego od niej chcesz! - wkurzony zapytałem się gościa i wlepiłem w niego mordercze spojrzenie, facet szybko się ulotnił.

-Eriel, c-co ty robisz?!

-Jak to co? Przytulam się! - odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem że Eriel przytula się do Nataniela, minę miałem równie wściekłą co wcześniej. Eriel odbiegła i przytuliła się do Alexego, który odwzajemnił jej uścisk. Następnie mocno przytuliła Lysandra i chichocząc biegła dalej. Byłem naprawdę zły na jej zachowanie, co ona wyprawia?! I co sobie myśli?! Rzuciła się na Armina przerywając jego rozmowę z Iris, wtedy udało mi się ją złapać. Naglę się do mnie przytuliła.

-Co jej się stało? - zapytali zaniepokojeni Lys i Armin.

-Pojęcia nie mam. Nagle zaczęła łazić i kleić się do facetów. - objąłem ją mocno ramieniem by mi nie uciekała.

-Wypiła piwo, może tamten typ coś jej dosypał? - spekulował Nataniel.

-Hmm, wątpię. - powiedziała Iris. -Eriel wspominała że nie powinna pić alkoholu bo po nim dziwnie się zachowuje, więc raczej o to chodzi. - spojrzałem na czerwoną twarz Eriel.

-To znaczy że jak wypije to tuli się do ludzi. - oznajmił Natan.

-Lepiej jeśli zabierzemy ją do naszego pokoju, bo jeszcze wyląduje śpiąc tulona w kogoś i będą problemy. - przetransportowaliśmy Eriel Na piętro do sypialni z trudem odczepiłem ją od siebie, Iris przebrała ją w piżamę w truskawki. Następnie znowu przyczepiła się do Natana.

-Eriel bądź grzeczna i idź spać.

-Nie zostawiaj mnie samej.

-Yy... - blondyn nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Złapałem Eriel.

-Ja z nią zostanę puki nie zaśnie.

Znając ciebie to wolał bym sam tu zostać niż pozwolić na to tobie.

-Masz coś do mnie! No to chodź! - czarnowłosa wtuliła się we mnie.

-Nie zostawiaj mnie samej. Proszę. - prosiła.

-Zostanę, ale ty masz iść spać.

-Tak. - wszyscy poszli na dół, a ja usadowiłem Eriel w łóżku i przykryłem kołdrą. Usiałem obok i trzymałem ją za rękę, powoli zamknęła oczy. Zaczełem ją głaskać po głowię, po policzku, bawiłem się jej czarnymi lokami.

-I co ja z tobą mam. - szeptałem do siebie. -Co jest ze mną nie tak że doprowadzasz mnie do takiego stanu... - patrzyłem się na jej spokojną twarz, przez podłogę słychać było muzykę. Chciałem zejść na dół ale Eriel nie chciała pościć mojej ręki, oparłem się na łóżko i przyłożyłem jej rękę do swojego policzka. Powoli sam zasnąłem. Rano obudził mnie Lysander, rozciągnąłem się i spojrzałem na puste łóżko.

-Wszyscy już wstali, musimy przygotować coś do jedzenia i pomóc sprzątać.

-Dobra, dobra. - na parterze unosił się zapach tostów, okazało się że to Eriel przygotowała dla wszystkich śniadanie.

-Przepraszam za moje wczorajsze zachowanie. Po prosty jak się napiję to robi się ze mnie straszna przylepa, nie panuje nad tym. Najlepiej było by jakbyście puścili to w niepamięć. - potrząsłem głową nie zgadzając się.

-Jak mógłbym zapomnieć że kleiła się do mnie taka mała deska jak ty. - uśmiechnąłem się zawadiacko.

-N-najwidoczniej nie chcesz współpracować po dobroci. Więc będę musiała podjąć drastyczne środki. - spojrzała się na mnie wrogo. -Najlepszym wyjściem będzie usunięcie ci pamięci długotrwałej. - uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i zaczęła mnie gonić z zwiniętą ścierką. Uciekałem ratując swoją pamięć przed próbą jej skasowania.

-Dobra, tym razem odpuszczę, więc nie zabieraj mi mych cennych wspomnień. - oznajmiła zwycięsko Eriel i się zaśmiała. Następnie wszyscy posprzątaliśmy domek po imprezie.


	9. Rozdział 7

Jak skończyliśmy robić porządki wszyscy goście pojechali do domu i zostałyśmy tylko my cztery czekające na przyjazd brata Iris. Siedziałyśmy w salonie zajadając się sałatką i rozmawiając o wczorajszej zabawie.

-Dobrze się bawiłam i mogłam dużo czasu spędzić z Jeda. -powiedziała nieśmiało Violetta. To prawda że całą imprezę spędzili razem, oprócz tego momentu kiedy z Iris poszły polecić Rozie spacer.

-Tak, pomimo tego że pod koniec tuliłam się do każdego chłopaka jakiego znam.

-Dobrze że nie było tam Leo,bo pewnie też by padł ofiarą Eriel. - powiedziała radośnie Iris.

-A jak tam spacerek z Leo? - zapytałam i przysunęłam się do Rozali.

-Było cudownie, piękne gwieździste niebo plaża. W oddali grały świerszcze, byliśmy sami i wtedy... powiedziałam mu co do niego czuję. A on rozpromienił się przytulił i powiedział że mnie kocha. To była najpiękniejsza chwila w moim życiu, a potem mnie pocałował. - śmiała i rumieniła się Roza. -I teraz jesteśmy prawdziwą parą, dziś jak wstałam myślałam że to był tylko sen ale na szczęście Leo do mnie przyszedł i upewnił się sam czy to nie był sen.

-To takie romantyczne. - powiedziała Iris.

-I bardzo, ale to bardzo słodkie. - dodała Vila.

-Więc wszystko poszło zgodnie z moimi planem.

-Co masz na myśli? - opowiedziałyśmy Rozalii o całym naszym spisku. -I ty to wymyśliłaś? - zapytała poruszona.

-Tak, reszta mi pomogła w realizacji.

-Jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółkami jakie kiedykolwiek miałam. Dziękuje, BARDZO DZIĘKUJE! - rozpłakała się Roza, wszystkie ją przytuliłyśmy i zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Potem przyjechał brat Iris i poodwoził nas to domu. W popłochu zaczęłam odrabiać lekcje, potem się umyłam i oglądałam telewizję. O 23 wskoczyłam do łóżka i zasnęłam.

Czas w szkole mijał bardzo szybko i mamy już połowę października. W szkole na długiej przerwie niestety musiałam paść ofiarą blond żmij, wylała na mnie swój sok pomarańczowy. Amber uśmiechała się złośliwie.

-Teraz wyglądasz o wiele lepiej. - zakpiła dziewczyna.

-Uważaj jak chodzisz Amber, nie każdy lubi być oblany twoim obślinionym sokiem. - odgryzłam się, Amber poczerwieniała i podstawiła mi haka jak odchodziłam. Wylądowałam na posadce i tak wyszło na jej, pozbierałam się z niej. Spojrzałam na siebie, koszulka prześwitywała i mogłam zobaczyć swoją koronkową bieliznę. Zakryłam rękami klatkę piersiową i szybko wyszłam z stołówki.

-Kiedyś wezmę i wyślę tą żmiję na księżyc. - szepnęłam wściekle i wpadłam na Kastiela. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył ze jestem cała mokra lekko się zarumienił.

-Kąpałaś się w soku pomarańczowym?

-Amber oblała mnie sokiem, nie mam w co się przebrać. - mocniej przycisnęłam do siebie ręce. Wtedy Kastiel zdjął swoją kurtkę i zakrył moje ramiona.

-Ale będzie pachnieć pomarańczami...

-Spoko, będzie pachnieć też tobą. - powiedział z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem.

-To dzięki. - zarumieniłam się i cała zakryłam skórą, była na mnie bardzo duża. -To lepiej jak pójdę do domu. Cześć. - pobiegłam do klasy zabrałam swoje rzeczy, powiedziałam Violettcie co zrobiła mi Amber i ruszyłam w stronę dziedzińca. Tam spotkałam Nataniela który rozmawiał z Arminem.

-Co się stało. - zapytał się mnie blondyn.

-Muszę iść do domu, Amber wylała na mnie sok pomarańczowy. Mam całą mokrą bluzkę, na szczęście Kas pożyczył mi swoją kurtkę.

-Amber zrobiła coś takiego? Pewnie nie zrobiła tego specjalnie.

-Akurat. - szepnęłam pod nosem, ale to zrozumiałe że broni siostry. Armin poklepał Natana po ramieniu.

-Przykro mi, ale z Amber wszystko jest możliwe.

-Dobra, to do jutra.

-Cześć. - odpowiedzieli oboje. Poszłam na dziedziniec i trafiłam tam na palącego Kastiela. Za uwarzył mnie zgasił peta i do mnie podszedł.

-Przeziębisz się jeśli będziesz tu stał w T-shercie. - powiedziałam z zatkanym nosem.

-Pff, co ty wyprawiasz. - zapytał się rozbawiony Kas.

-A czy to nie jest logiczne? Śmierdzisz papierosami. - zaczęłam wracać do domu, czerwonowłosy ruszył za mną.

-Aleś ty wrażliwa.

-Tak, jakiś problem z tym że nie lubię palaczy? - właśnie przechodziliśmy obok parku.

-Nie, tylko... nieważne. - powiedział zrezygnowany.

-A tak w ogóle to czemu ze mną idziesz?

-Pomyślałam że odprowadzę cię do domu i zaprosisz mnie do środka. - powiedział uśmiechając się uwodzicielko.

-Śnij dalej. - dotarliśmy do mojego domu.

-*Aa... APSIK!* - spojrzałam na chłopaka. Złapałam go za rękę była zimna, on za to zrobił się trochę czerwony na twarzy.

-Chodź, zmarzłeś. Zaparzę ci jakiejś herbaty i dam coś na wzmocnienie. - wciągnęłam go do mojego mieszkania. Chłopak rozglądał się uważnie.

-Poczekaj w salonie, ja pójdę się przebrać. - poszłam po ubrania, w łazience przemyłam klatkę piersiową i ubrałam się. Zaparzyłam dwa kubki herbaty i postawiłam na stole obok ciasteczek.

-Więc to prawda że mieszkasz sama.

-Tak, ty też mieszkasz sam. Czekaj, czekaj kto ci to powiedział? - popatrzyłam na niego. -Pewnie Iris. - podałam mu witaminy i coś przeciw grypowego, bez gadania połknął.

-Może zagrasz coś dla mnie?

-Poważnie?

-Tak. - poszłam po moje drewniane skrzypce stanęłam przy oknie w salonie i zaczęłam grać „Two Steps From Hell - Strength Of A Thousand Men"

-Prawdziwe skrzypce brzmią inaczej niż elektryczne, tu możesz poczuć odbijający się w środku dźwięk. - potarłam delikatnie pudło akustyczne skrzypiec i uśmiechnęłam się.

-Świetnie grasz. - pochwalił mnie.

-Dzięki. - odpowiedziałam zawstydzona. Sączyliśmy herbatę i rozmawialiśmy o muzyce, a czas powoli płynął. Nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk *Grrrr grr*

-Pff. - zaczęłam się śmiać z burczenia brzucha chłopaka. Kastiel tylko zrobił złą minę.

-Cicho bądź.

-Haha... przepraszam pff haha. - wzięłam duży wdech by się uspokoić -Jeśli jesteś głodny to powinieneś po prostu powiedzieć, zaraz coś przygotuje. - zajrzałam do lodówki.

-Co powiesz na frytki i paluszki rybne?

-Może być. - przygotowałam ten jak że prosty posiłek. Po 25 minutach już zajadaliśmy się frytkami i niewielkimi paluszkami z ryby. Po posiłku wysłałam Kastiela do domu by trochę odpoczął bo się rozchoruje. Posprzątałam i odrobiłam lekcję, umyłam się i siedziałam patrząc co nowego w internecie.

Następnego dnia ubrana w żółty golf, białe rurki i czarne konwersy poszłam do szkoły, dowiedziałam się że Kastiela nie ma w szkolę. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Lysem dowiedziałam że Kas się rozchorował.

-A mówiłam mu że tak będzie.

-Znasz go zawsze taki jest. Hmm może pójdziesz go odwiedzić. - zaproponował białowłosy.


	10. Rozdział 8

No to teraz powiedział. Ja mam odwiedzić jaskinie tego wilka?

-C-co? - zająknęłam się w odpowiedzi.

-Sprawdziła byś co z nim. - z drugiej strony ma trochę racji, martwię się o niego jest chory, mieszka sam i nie ma kto się nim zająć.

-No mogę iść, ale nie znam jego adresu.

-Żaden problem. - Lys napisał adres na małej karteczce i mi go podał. -Dzięki, nie mogę dzisiaj go odwiedzić.

-Spoko. - koniec lekcji niestety dłużył mi się nie miłosiernie. Iris wystrzeliła jak strzała bo ma dziś randkę z Arminem, idą do kina. Razem z Rozalią i Violą zbierałyśmy się do wyjścia ze szkoły.

-Hej, może skoczymy do kawiarni na gorącą czekoladą. - zaproponowała mi i Violi Roza.

-Chętnie pójdę. - uśmiechnęła się Violetta.

-Sorki, nie mogę. Obiecałam Lysandrowi że zobaczę co z Kastielem.

-Szkoda.

-Ale mogę odprowadzić was bo to po drodze na bazar. Nie mogę przecież iść do niego z pustymi rękami. - opuściłyśmy teren szkoły i ruszyłyśmy w miasto.

-Jakaś ty opiekuńcza, ale uważaj bo Kastiel chyba na ciebie leci.

-Ta, dlatego bez przerwy wypomina mi moją drobną budowę i małe piersi.

-On się z tobą tylko droczy. Poza tym, jeśli ci to bez przerwy wypomina to znaczy że cały czas się na ciebie patrzy. - stwierdziła triumfalnie Roza.

-Też tak uważam. - poparła ją Viola. Jeśli się nad tym chwilę zastanowić to wniosek jest prosty. -Nie plećcie głupot... - poczerwieniałam na twarzy, to raczej niemożliwe bym mu się podobała.

-Eriel, czy ty... przypadkiem nie zakochałaś się w Kastielu?

-C-c-co? - zrobiłam się taka czerwona że dla moich koleżanek odpowiedź była oczywista.

-Zabujałaś się w nim.

-N-nie prawda. - zaprzeczyłam.

-Pozwól że się ciebie o coś spytam. - powiedziała Viola. -Lubisz kiedy jest blisko ciebie?

-Tak. Dobrze się razem bawimy.

-Cieszysz się kiedy jest przy tobie?

-Raczej tak, choć jestem trochę zdenerwowana.

-A co czujesz kiedy cie dotyka?

-No jak minie dotknie to robi mi się ciepło, mam takie dziwne uczucie w brzuchu i szybko bije mi serce... - o kurde, stanęłam na środku chodnika jak wryta. One mają racje, ja. JA ZAKOCHAŁAM SIĘ W KASTIELU! -O MÓJ BOŻE! I co ja teraz zrobię?! - podniosłam spanikowana głos. -Jestem szalona że ulokowałam uczucia w takim facecie. - Rozalia i Violette tylko na mnie patrzyły.

-Serce nie sługa. - powiedziała zarumieniona Viola.

-Co racja to racja. - potwierdziła Roza.

-Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj muszę iść do jego domu.

-Jest teraz osłabiony więc możesz go trochę przycisnąć i dowiedzieć się co o tobie myśli.

-Nie możesz tego zrobić, to by było nie uczciwe. - za protestowała Violetta.

-Muszę się zastanowić co mam zrobić. - doszłyśmy do kawiarni. -Do zobaczenia.

-Cześć i powodzenia.

-Pa. - poszłam na bazar i zrobiłam zakupy następnie zaszłam do apteki, właśnie szłam pod adres który podał mi Lysander. Przez całą drogę w mojej głowie była tylko jedna myśl zakochałam się w Kastielu i zanim się zorientowałam już stałam pod właściwym blokiem. Zadzwoniłam domofonem i czekałam aż ktoś odbierze.

-Ekhe Kto? - usłyszałam zachrypiały głos Kasa.

-Cześć, tu Eriel. Przyszłam zobaczyć co z tobą... - po chwili ciszy zabrzęczały drzwi i weszłam na klatkę schodową. W mieszkaniu Kastiel na pierwsze co trafiłam to Demon który właśnie radośnie do mnie biegł. -Aa Demon! Spokojnie. - Demon to imię psa Kastiela, jest to owczarek francuski. Bardzo go lubię, zachowuje się przy mnie jak szczeniaczek co nie podoba się Kastielowi. Pierwszy raz spotkałam go w parku, początkowo wydawał się mi straszny, ale po chwili już go głaskałam. Potem często bawiłam się z nim w parku jak przypadkiem spotykałam Kastiela i Demona na spacerze. Zaczęłam głaskać psa. -Jesteś jedynym facetem który szczerze i z całego serca cieszy się na mój widok. - powiedziałam do Demona a on szczeknął dwa razy na potwierdzenie.

-Pff... - pojawił się przede mną blady i uśmiechnięty Kastiel. Poczułam jak podskoczyło moje serce i przeleciały mi motylki w brzuchu. -Ale to nie prawda że jest jedynym. - szepnął. -Co... ekhe, ekhe... dokładnie chciałaś zobaczyć? - ciągnął dalej.

-Jak się czujesz, zrobiłam małe zakupy to przygotuje ci coś pożywnego do zjedzenia. Mam też lekarstwa. - pokazałam trzymaną w ręku torbę i weszłam w głąb jego mieszkania. Mieszkanie było ładne, w salonie w oczy najbardziej rzucała się czarna kanapa. Kuchnia, łazienka były zwyczajne. Na koniec trzy pokoje, w tym sypialnia Kasa. W kuchni na blacie położyłam zakupy i zaczęłam szukać potrzebnych naczyń do przygotowania posiłku.

-Idź się połóż, ja zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. - chłopak bez protestów się posłuchał i wykonał polecenie. Ja zaczęłam gotować rosół z dużą ilością mięsa, rosół jest doskonały na chorobę ale musi mieć dużo mięsa bo przecież samą wodą z makaronem i marchewką to facet się nie naje. Kiedy wszystko się gotowało a ja miałam chwilę zaczęłam robić małe porządki. Skradałam się po mieszkaniu zbierając ubrania, wstawiłam pranie. Bez przerwy chodził za mną Demon, to po prostu wspaniałe stworzenie i takie towarzyskie. Przez co bez przerwy go głaskałam i chciałam się z nim trochę pobawić. Na szczęście szybko się opanowałam, bo jeszcze chwila i mogła bym zapomnieć że nie jestem tu dla zabawy z psem tylko po to by zadbać o Kasa. Zrobiłam jeszcze parę przekąsek które mógłby zjeść później. Skończyłam gotowanie, nałożyłam trochę rosołu do miseczki i zaniosłam do pokoju Kastiela, był on duży. Miał poprzyklejane plakaty zespołów muzycznych, pełno płyt i magazynów. Biurko z komputerem i stertą jakiś zeszytów itp, sporej wielkości drewnianą szafę na której poustawiany były jakieś kartony. Obok szafy stał wzmacniacz i na stojaku czerwona gitara elektryczna. Kastiel leżał w łóżku pod zasłoniętym zasłonami oknem.

-Przyniosłam ci rosół i lekarstwa.

-Nakarmisz mnie? - zapytał się z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Serce biło mi jak szalone, bałam się że je usłyszy.

-S-sam możesz zjeść.

-No ale skoro przyszłaś do chorego to powinnaś mu pomóc.

-D-dobrze niech ci będzie, tylko przyniosę stołek.

-Nie, siadaj na łóżku. - rozkazał mi Kas, a ja to polecenie wykonałam. Byłam tak zdenerwowana że na pewno byłam cała czerwona. I tak karmiłam czerwonowłosego.

-Gorące, weź podmuchaj.

-... Nie przeginaj z wykorzystywaniem mojej dobroci.

-Ech prawie się udało. - powiedział rozczarowany Kas.

-Teraz zażyj te lekarstwa. - podałam mu szklankę wody i tabletki, popił je. -A teraz lepiej się trochę prześpij to leki zaczną szybciej działać i poczujesz się lepiej. - Kastiel w ciszy na mnie patrzył właśnie wstałam by iść pozmywać kiedy złapał mnie za rękaw swetra. Popatrzyłam w czekoladowe oczy chłopaka, miał takie ciepłe spojrzenie. Poczułam jak robi mi się ciepło a w brzuchu przelatuje setki motylki.

-C-coś nie tak? - zapytałam zdenerwowana.

-... - Kastiel jednak milczał.

-Kastiel? - chłopak zrobił się coraz bardziej rumiany na twarzy.

-Wiesz Eriel, chciałbym byś... została przy mnie... n-na zawsze.


	11. Rozdział 9

ŻE CO PROSZĘ?! Chyba się przesłyszałam, czy on powiedział że chce bym została z nim na zawsze? Może zaraziłam się od niego? Nie nie. KURDE MOŻE JA MAM TERAZ JAKĄŚ CHORĄ FANTAZJĘ NA TEMAT TEGO ŻE KASTIEL MNIE LUBI I WYZNA MI MIŁOŚĆ! Chyba poważnie jestem chora i powinnam się leczyć. Patrzyłam się zdezorientowana i zawstydzona na czerwonowłosego a on nadal trzymał mój rękaw i się na mnie patrzył. Nie chyba znam odpowiedz na dziwne zachowanie Kasa. To na sto procent musi być to.

-C-chyba ci gorączka podskoczyła, gadasz takie głupoty i zrobiłeś się cały czerwony. To zapewne majaki, powinieneś szybko iść spać i odpocząć. - dotknęłam czoła Kasa. Był rozpalony, więc to zrozumiałe że może tak się zachowywać.

-To nie t... - nagle na Kastiela wskoczył Demon trzymając w pysku smycz.

-To ja pójdę na spacer z Demonem, biedactwo musi cierpieć nie mogąc wyjść z domu.

-Czekaj ale... - nie dałam mu dokończyć i wyszłam z jego pokoju przy okazji zgarniając jego klucze z biurka. Co to miała być za sytuacja? Założyłam Demonowi obroże i wyszliśmy do parku.

Po krótkiej chwili już byliśmy w pobliskim parku, słońce powoli zachodziło. Było dość chłodno więc na ciągnęłam na dłonie żółte rękawy golfa. Puściłam demona i spacerkiem szłam po alejce, Demon w tym czasie załatwiał swoje potrzeby.

-Eh... Kastiel... - szepnęłam, zamknęłam oczy i wyobraziłam go sobie. Jego czerwone włosy i czekoladowe oczy które patrzą na mnie. Jego smukłe i długie palce, silne ręce i wysokie dobrze zbudowane ciało które kilka razy trzymało mnie w swoich objęciach. Usiadłam na ławce i spojrzałam w niebo, podbiegł do mnie pies. Zaczęłam go głaskać

-Demon... Co powinnam zrobić? W sprawie moich uczuć do twojego pana. - Kocham go ale on widzi we mnie małą płaską koleżankę której lubi dokuczać. Jeśli wyznam mu moje uczucia to możemy przestać być przyjaciółmi. Ma na pęczki dziewczyn które się w nim podkochują i prawdziwych przyjaciółek to on za bardzo nie ma. Czuję się jakbym go zdradziła i zawiodła jego zaufanie jako przyjaciółka jeśli wyznała bym wyznała mu swoje uczucia. Poza tym jeśli by mi odmówił i zaczął unikać to tak strasznie by mnie to bolało, straciła bym go. To najgorsza rzecz jaka mogłaby się stać, nie zrobię tego. Nie powinnam mówić mu o moich uczuciach do niego, wytrzymam to cierpienie. Wystarczy że będzie jak teraz, będę mogła z nim rozmawiać i obserwować. Muszę tylko uspokoić swoje serce kiedy się z nim spotkam i to wszystko, nie powinno być to trudne. Demon położył mi głowę na kolanach i patrzył mi w oczy.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. - wróciłam do domu Kastiela, wywiesiłam pranie i wytarłam kurze. Nakarmiłam demona i poszłam do pokoju Kasa, spał. Zaczęłam zbierać zwalone z biurka gazety i nagle natrafiłam na, NA ŚWIERSZCZYKI. I czego ja się spodziewałam, to przecież logiczne że młody facet lubi sobie takie rzeczy pooglądać. Ken je ma, wiem bo raz przypadkiem u niego znalazłam i też Dimitr je ma, a raczej miał bo Maria wpadła w szał jak je znalazła. Właściwie martwiła bym się bardziej jakbym czegoś takiego nie miał. Lekko zawstydzona tym że to znalazłam i trzymam to w moich rękach odłożyłam to na stertę gazet na biurku. Podeszłam do Kastiela i przykryłam go lepiej kołdrą. Następnie sprawdziłam mu temperaturę.

-Nadal masz wysoką temperaturę. - Przygotowałam miskę wody z lodem i ręcznik, siedziałam przy łóżku chłopaka i kładłam na czoło schodzony ręcznik. Patrzyłam na niego i głaskałam po głowie, miał bardzo miękkie włosy. Zanim się zorientowałam było już późno schowałam resztę jedzenia do lodówki, zostawiłam kartkę że posiłek ma w lodówce, na blacie leżą leki i że klucze do mieszkania dam Lysandrowi to mu przyniesie. Wróciłam do mojego pustego domu, na szczęście mieszkamy niedaleko siebie. Szybko odrobiłam prace domową z matematyki, umyłam się i położyłam się spać. Kiedy zamknęłam oczy ujrzałam Kastiela z jego uwodzicielskim uśmiechem, powoli zasnęłam.

Następnego dnia na długiej przerwie przyjaciółki mnie zgarnęły i posiłek jadłyśmy na końcu korytarza na schodach. O tej godzinie jest am mało ludzi bo wszyscy siedzą teraz w stołówce, Roza opowiedziała Iris o tym że zakochałam się w Kastielu.

-Naprawdę? To świetnie, z nikim się nie umawia od kiedy zerwał z Debrą. - powiedziała zadowolona Iris. Debra to była dziewczyna Kasa, podobno udawała miłą i że kocha Kastiela. Jednak okazała się podłą osobą, była wilkiem przebranym za owce. Jak przyszło co do czego wykorzystała zaufanie każdego z swoich znajomych w szkolę. To mi powiedziały wszystkie koleżanki z którymi gadałam i kilkoma chłopakami. Wtedy nie chciałam się naprzykrzać Kastielowi, mimo że chciałam by się przede mną otworzył.

-Tak. - odpowiedziałam nieśmiało.

-Jak było kiedy poszłaś go odwiedzić? - zapytała się Violetta.

-Trzymałam swoje uczucia w ryzach, wysłałam go do łóżka i zajęłam się sprawami domowymi by o nim nie myśleć. Zrobiłam pranie, powycierałam kurze i ugotowałam mu coś do jedzenia. Potem podałam mu posiłek i leki, poszłam z Demonem na spacer. Dokończyłam sprzątanie i poszłam do domu. - lepiej jak ominę mówieni im co działo się z Kasem.

-Całkiem sporo zrobiłaś. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie Viola.

-O czym rozmawialiście? - zapytała rozczarowana Roza bo nie to chciała wiedzieć.

-N-na ogół spał, a ja byłam zajęta.

-Ee, myślałam że powiesz coś ciekawszego. Że zrobiłaś to co ci wczoraj zaproponowałam.

-Eriel nie zrobiła by czegoś takiego. - odpowiedziała oburzona Violetta. Prawdę mówiąc to chyba była bym zdolna do tego by go przycisnąć.

-I co teraz zrobisz z swoimi uczuciami? - zapytała Rozalia i cała trojka patrzyła na mnie wyczekując mojej odpowiedzi.

-Nie wyznam mu tego...

-Co? Dlaczego? - oburzyła się Roza.

-Powinnaś mu powiedzieć, ewidentnie widać że jest między wami jakaś chemia.

-Dziewczyn które się w nim podkochują i bez przerwy go podrywają lub wyznają swoje uczucia ma ich sporo. Wolę zostać tak jak teraz, w stosunkach przyjacielskich. - powiedziałam stanowcza swojej decyzji. Popiłam zjedzoną kanapkę sokiem i wstałam ze schodów. -Idę poszukać Lysandra, muszę dać mu kluczę do mieszkania Kastiela. - chwilę musiałam się pokręcić by znaleźć białowłosego chłopaka, był w sali B.

-Cześć Eriel. - przywitał się ze mną Lys.

-Hej, przyniosłam ci kluczę do mieszkania Kastiela. - podałam mu klucze. -Tylko ich nie zgub.

-Spokojnie nie zgubie ich. - schował je do swojej torby. -Dzięki że wczoraj zajęłaś się Kastielem, mam nadzieje że nie sprawiał kłopotów.

-Nie, o dziwo słuchał mnie i był posłuszny. Muszę już iść. No to pa.

-Cześć. - po szkole poszłam pomóc Violettcie w zakupach przyborów do rysowania. Roza i Iris miały inne plany ze swoimi chłopakami więc jak strzała wyszły ze szkoły. A my, dwie dziewczyny zakochane w chłopakach, którym nie jesteśmy w stanie wyznać swoich uczuć idziemy na bazar.

-Dziękuje że ze mną idziesz, ostatnio skończyły mi się wszystkie bloki rysunkowe i parę innych przyborów.

-Nie dziękuj mi, to sama przyjemność się z tobą przejść. To co tak właściwie chcesz kupić?

-Różnej twardości ołówki, parę kolorów kredek i farby. - w końcu dotarłyśmy na bazar, Viola z uwagą wybierała kredki i ołówki. Miała duży uśmiech a oczy iskrzyły jej z radości. Śmiałam się cichutko widząc jej zachowanie. Teraz jest jak dziecko w sklepie z cukierkami lub zabawkami.

-Czemu chichoczesz? - zapytała zawstydzona dziewczyna.

-Po prostu cieszę się że tak dobrze się bawisz. - uśmiechnęłam się do niej promiennie, a Viola odwzajemniła uśmiech. -Może jak skończymy zakupy to pójdziemy do kawiarni i napijemy się czegoś na rozgrzanie?

-Chętnie. - w końcu udałyśmy się do kasy z wybranymi przez Violette przyborami, a następnie z torbami udałyśmy się do kawiarni która była niedaleko parku...


	12. Rozdział 10

Kiedy przechodziłyśmy obok parku usłyszałam szczekanie, odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam że wprost na mnie biegnie owczarek francuski. Za psem biegł białowłosy chłopak.

-Demon?! - pies zaczął biegać dookoła mnie, machając ogonem. Violetta lekko odskoczyła na bok, trochę bała się psa Kastiela, ale tak ma chyba każdy. -Demon siad. - pies od razu się posłuchał, w nagrodę pogłaskałam go po głowie. -Dobry chłopiec.

-Dzięki Eriel, po prostu ten pies nie słucha się nikogo oprócz Kastiela i ciebie. - Lysander lekko zdyszany pogonią podniósł smycz Demona.

-Spoko.

-Nagle mi się wyrwał i zaczął gdzieś biec i teraz wiem do kogo tak pędził, do ciebie.

-Haha. -

-D-dobry D-demon. - jąkała się przestraszona Violetta.

-Jak się czuje Kastiel?

-O wiele lepiej, w piątek przyjdzie do szkoły.

-Aha to dobrze, ale czy powonień wracać? Spędził tylko 2 dni w domu, to trochę za krótko..

-Nie martw się naprawę czuje się jak ryba, twoja zupa działa cuda.

-D-dziękuje. - odpowiedziałam zawstydzona, a Lys widząc moje zawstydzenie uśmiechnął się.

-To ja idę odprowadzić Demona do Kastiela.

-To do jutra.

-Do jutra. - przez chwilę patrzyłyśmy jak Lysander i Demon odchodzą. Udałyśmy się do kawiarni gdzie wpiłyśmy po kubku gorącej czekolady. Rozpływała się w ustach i delektowałyśmy się smakiem całkiem długo. Potem pożegnałyśmy się i wróciłyśmy do swoich domów. Nie mogłam jednak siedzieć sama w domu więc postanowiłam się przejść. Na krótkim spacerze spotkałam Kim.

-Cześć Eriel.

-O cześć, co porabiasz?

-A nic, zastanawiam się.

-Masz jakiś problem? - zapytałam się zaniepokojona.

-Nie. Po prostu niedługo halloween, więc pomyślałam że może zrobię jakąś imprezę. Ale zanim zacznę muszę dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy i wtedy podejmę decyzję.

-Impreza, Świetnie. Jak będziesz potrzebowała pomocy przy organizacji to wal do mnie jak w dym. - zaproponowałam ciesząca się na zabawę w halloween.

-Okej, dzięki. Weź niemów nikomu bo nie wiem czy pomysł wypali. Muszę już spadać na chatę.

-No okej, cześć. - Zabawa halloweenowa, chętnie zobaczyła bym moich znajomych z Amorisa poprzebieranych w różne stroje. Roza jak się dowie że może być impreza to na sto procent będzie chciała przygotować nam przebrania. Mam nadzieje że się uda to zorganizować.

Dziś Kastiel wraca do szkoły, od rana jestem trochę poddenerwowana tym faktem. Powoli szłam do szkoły, mijałam park gdy nagle.

-Cześć - usłyszałam męski głos i podskoczyłam. Wszędzie poznam ten głos, głos który chce by szeptał słodkie słówka. Od wróciłam twarz i spojrzałam na Kastiela, następnie ruszyłam dalej.

-Co jesteś taka spięta? - zaczął mi się przyglądać.

-To nic, po prostu zamyśliłam się i to wszystko. - starałam się patrzeć przed siebie.

-Na pewno wszystko dobrze? zarumieniłaś się na twarzy. - pytał trochę zaniepokojony.

-N-naprawde? Mam nadzieje że się nie rozchoruje jak ty. - dotknęłam dłonią policzka.

-Czemu nie, tym razem to ja do ciebie przyjdę i zajmę się twoim ciałem. - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. ŻE CO PROSZĘ?! ZAJMIESZ SIĘ MOIM CIAŁEM?! Chciałam by mnie dotknął i przytulił tymi swoimi silnymi długimi rękami, zatopiła bym wtedy twarz w jego ciepłej klatce piersiowej... O CZYM JA TERAZ MYŚLĘ?! ERIEL USPOKUJ SIĘ!

-Chyba zdrowiem. - ominęłam tę słowną prowokację mimo mętliku w głowie, spojrzałam na widoczny już budynek szkoły.

-Nie, ciałem. O przecież ciało będzie chore. - czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie.

-A jak ty się czujesz? dwa dni to krótko by wyzdrowieć. - sprawnie przekierowałam temat na jego zdrowie.

-Jestem zdrów jak ryba, wypocząłem, zażywałem leki a przede wszystkim jadłem te zupę która mi przygotowałaś. Dzięki za pomoc. -jet to rzadkość że Kastiel mówi tego typu rzeczy.

-Nie ma za co dziękować.

-Tyle dla mnie zrobiłaś, chcesz bym się odwdzięczył? - powiedział przysuwając się do mnie. Zaczerwieniłam się i spojrzałam w bok.

-C-co masz na myśli? - Nagle usłyszałam swoje imię.

-Eriel! Musimy porozmawiać. - była to Kim która szybko szła w naszym kierunku, spojrzała się na mnie a potem na Kastiela. -Chyba przeszkadzam...

-O-o czym ty mówisz to... jest... Co chciałaś?

-Pamiętasz ostatnio jak rozmawiałyśmy?

-Mhm... a tak, tak pamiętam.

-No i chciała bym z tobą porozmawiać później o tym porozmawiać.

-Okej. - weszliśmy do klasy. Na każdej przerwie unikałam Kastiela, robiłam to w taki sposób by nie wyglądało to podejrzanie. A to musiałam iść do łazienki, to poszłam do biblioteki innym razem szybko poszłam na stołówkę. Jednak nie miałam okazji pogadać z Kim. Na ostatniej godzinie mieliśmy zastępstwo i musieliśmy siedzieć na sali gimnastycznej. Iris i Rozalia gdzieś zniknęły, Violetta siedzi w szatni i rysuje. A ja siedzę i gapie się w okno pragnąc bym mogła szybko wrócić do domu i się zdrzemnąć, potem zadzwonić na skypie do cioci.

-Dzisiaj jesteś jakaś nie swoja. - usłyszałam za sobą głos Kasa.

-Nieprawda! - na pewno brzmiało to tak jakby kłamała. -Tylko ci się wydaje.

-Wydajesz się zabiegana i zestresowana bardziej niż zwykle.

-Byłam dzisiaj po prostu trochę... po prostu... mam dzisiaj gorszy dzień to wszystko.

-Więc nie jesteś tylko dzieckiem, masz to coś raz w miesiącu. -zaczerwieniłam się na wspomnienie o okresie, ale zakuło mnie to że uważa mnie za dziecko. Kocham go a on mówi na mnie dziecko. Z zasmuconą miną odwróciłam się do niego.

-... - nic nie powiedziałam i ruszyłam w stronę Kim.

-Eriel? - nie odwróciłam się jednak, czułam na sobie spojrzenie Kasa.

-Kim, miałyśmy porozmawiać.

-W końcu, myślałam że zrezygnowałaś z swojej oferty.

-Oczywiście że nie. - udałyśmy się w trochę ustronniejszą część sali.

-Bo wiesz, postanowiłam że zorganizuję tą imprezę.

-Naprawdę, to świetnie. - rozweseliłam się na samą wieść o zabawie.

-No obiecałaś pomoc więc jestem.- zaczęłyśmy dyskutować na temat imprezie halloweenowej. Rozmowa nas tak pochłonęła że nie zauważyłyśmy że już był koniec lekcji, a sala gimnastyczna robiła się pusta. Kim i ja rozeszłyśmy się, szybko ubrałam się w ciepły płaszcz i dołączyłam do przyjaciółek. Wyszłyśmy razem ze szkoły, przy bramie było dziwne zamieszanie.

-Ciekawe o co chodzi? - zapytała się Iris.

-Może Amber się potknęła, wylądowała w jakiejś kałuży i cała się ubrudziła.

-Eriel twoje marzenie że Amber dostanie za swoje staję się coraz silniejsze, ale nie oczekuj niemożliwego. Przecież ostatnio nie padało więc nie mogła wylądować w kałuży. – odpowiedziała mi Rozalia. Westchnęłam.

-No co pomarzyć sobie nie można? - śmiejąc się ruszyłyśmy dalej. Nagle podszedł do mnie Kastiel, a serce zabiło mi mocniej. Już miał coś powiedzieć gdy ktoś mnie zawołał.

-Eriel! - znam ten głos. Spojrzałam w stronę bramy i moja twarz się rozpromieniła.


	13. Rozdział 11

No nie wierze własnym oczom, to przecież moi ukochani przyjaciele. Nic dziwnego że pod bramą było zamieszanie, ta para zawsze przyciągała uwagę. Ostatni raz widziałam ich przed wakacjami, choć często gadamy na skype na video rozmowie. Ale to nie to samo co spotkanie się z nimi na żywo w rzeczywistości.

-Eriel znasz tych ludzi? - podbiegła do nas blondynka w pięknej sukni i przytuliła się do mnie, odwzajemniłam uścisk.

-Tęskniłam za tobą.

-Ja też za wami tęskniłam. - następny przytulił mnie Dimitr. Zauważyłam że Kastiel lekko drgnął. Następny był Kentin, który podniósł mnie.

-Nic się nie zmieniłaś. - Kas jeszcze bardziej się napiął.

-Co wy tu robicie?

-Przyjechaliśmy cię odwiedzić, mam nadzieje że nie planowałaś nic na weekend bo zostajemy na noc. - nagle poczułam że ktoś mnie złapał i odstawił na ziemie, był to Kastiel.

-Kim jesteś. - oboje zmierzyli się wzrokiem, wyczuć można było że są do siebie wrogo nastawieni.

-To moi przyjaciele z mojego rodzinnego miasta.

-Maria, jej chłopak Dimitr i Ken. A to Rozalia, Violetta, Iris i Kastiel.

-Miło mi poznać.

-I wzajemnie. - przywitali się wszyscy.

-Eriel opowiadała nam o was.

-Nam o was też, o wielu osobach mówiła. Chciała bym wszystkich poznać. - nasza grupa przyciągała dużą uwagę.

-Maria, Ken, Dimitr może pójdziemy do mnie.

-Dobrze. Miło było was poznać, mam nadzieje że się znowu spotkamy.

-To do zobaczenia. - wróciliśmy do mojego domu.

-Mieszkasz w bardzo miłym miejscu i twoje mieszkanie jest ładne.

-Dzięki. - uśmiechnęłam się.

-Jak się trzymasz? Będąc sama, przecież to jedyna rzecz której się bardzo boisz i najbardziej nienawidzisz.

-No wiem, ale nie jest źle. Staram się jak najwięcej czasu spędzać z przyjaciółmi lub rozmawiać z wami i ciotką. Czasami moi rodzice zadzwonią. Ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym, co tam u was?

-Wszystko dobrze, smutno nam bez ciebie ale dajemy radę.

-Ja więcej czasu spędzam w książkach by mieć łatwiej jak będzie koniec szkoły, wiem że jestem dopiero w drugiej klasie no ale sama rozumiesz. - odezwał się Dimirt.

-Tak, ja pewnie będę uczyła się na ostatnią chwilę. - wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy.

-Ja więcej czasu spędzam na szyciu nowych strojów. - powiedziała Maria.

-Laeti w końcu się ode mnie odczepiła, jak ja jej nie lubię. - dodał Ken.

-To dobrze, nie wiem jak ona może zmieniać chłopaków jak rękawiczki.

-Ja też nie, zawsze się przymilała do przystojnych chłopaków, nieważne że miała chłopaka. Naprawdę denerwowało mnie jej zachowanie. - zgodziła się ze mną Maria. -A tak z innej beczki Kentin się zakochał.

-Co?! Poważnie to świetnie. - ucieszyłam się na tą wspaniałą wieść.

-Weź nie mów tego tak nagle. - Ken był czerwony jak burak

-Haha, nie martw się. - pocieszał go Dimitr.

-Na razie jest zbyt nieśmiały by jej to wyznać. - Maria kontynuowała.

-Nie czepiaj się, jak będę gotowy to wyznam swoje uczucia.

-W pełni się z tobą zgadzam Ken. Do takich wyznań trzeba się przygotować psychicznie, nie można od tak stanąć przed osobą którą się kocha. - Maria popatrzyła się na mnie zaciekawiona.

-Mówisz tak jakbyś była zakochana... - nastała cisza, a ja mocno się zaczerwieniłam.

-W kim?! Mów mi tu szybko.

-Mhm.. w...

-No nie bądź nieśmiała mów.

-W Kastielu.

-Ah w tym czerwonowłosym co cie zabrał z rąk Kentina.

-T-tak.- czułam jak pieką mnie pliczki.

-Jakie to piękne nasi mało doświadczeni w miłości przyjaciele odkryli dar miłości kochanie.

-Cieszę się razem z tobą ma Mario Magdaleno. - potem spędziliśmy cały dzień rozmawiając i wspominając. Było jak za dawnych czasów kiedy jeszcze mieszkałam z ciotką w starym mieszkaniu, spotykaliśmy się prawie codziennie. Rozbrzmiał dzwonek mojego telefonu, była to Roza. Odebrałam połączenie.

-Cześć Eriel.

-Hej, Rozalia.

-Dzwonie do ciebie ponieważ chciała bym poznać twoich przyjaciół, więc chciała bym się jutro z wami spotkać w pobliskiej kawiarni.

-Poczekaj. - przyłożyłam telefon do klatki piersiowej i zadałam pytanie przyjaciołom.

-Chcecie jutro spotkać moich znajomych z Słodkiego Amorisa?

-Pewnie. - odpowiedziała od razu Maria, Dimitr pokiwał głową na zgodę.

-Czemu nie.- podniosłam słuchawkę do ucha.

-To o której mamy się spotkać?

-Myślę że o 12 będzie pasować.

-Okej, to do jutra. - późnym wieczorem wszyscy leżeliśmy już w łóżkach, gotowi na następny dzień. Po wykonaniu wszystkich porannych czynności wyszliśmy na spacer do parku. Pogoda była doskonała na spotkania na zewnątrz.

-Ładny ten park.

-Mieszkasz w fajnym miejscu

-Dzięki. - Dotarliśmy do kawiarni, gdzie czekały na nas Rozalia i Iris.

-Cześć, nie ma z wami Violetty?

-Hej, musiała zostać w domu. - wybraliśmy stolik, zamówiliśmy gorące napoje i ciasta. Ja wybrałam gorącą czekoladę i kawałek truskawkowego torta. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na różne tematy, zazwyczaj związane z moją osobą. Iris opowiedziała jak zeswatałam Rozalię z Leo. Nagle znikąd przybiegł do nas Demon, wszyscy oprócz mnie drgnęli.

-Demon, gdzie zgubiłeś swojego pana? - pogłaskałam psa po głowie, a on szczeknął zadowolony.

-Czyj to pies? - zapytał się Ken, przyglądając się mojej relacji z owczarkiem francuskim.

-Demon? To pies Kastiela. Z początku może wydawać się straszny, ale jak cię polubi staje się wspaniałym towarzyszem.

-Ach, to ten chłopak co wczoraj zabrał cię z rąk Kentina. - na wspomnienie jego dotyku zrobiłam się czerwona.

-Demon! Wracaj tu! - usłyszałam jak Kastiel woła psa. Demon Nastawił uszy a następnie szczeknął i niechętnie poszedł do pana. Po chwili na horyzoncie pojawił się Kas z Demonem na smyczy. Demon ciągnął Kasa w naszą stronę, Kastiel trzymał smycz mocno i pewnie i nie dał się łatwo pociągnąć swojemu pupilowi.

-Przyjęcie sobie urządzacie czy co?

-Cześć, jak chcesz możesz to nazywać przyjęciem.

-Może się przyłączysz? - zapytała Roza.

-Do stania przy waszym stoliku jak jakiś wasz przydupas? Nie dzięki, odpuszczę sobie. - w tym momencie Demon pociągnął i zrobił kółeczko pod stolikiem zaplątując swoją smycz, a następnie usiadł obok mnie.


	14. Rozdział 12

Demon podsunął głowę pod moją rękę by go pogłaskać.

-Twój pies nie chce nigdzie iść. - Dimitr wskazał na Demona.

-Możesz podsunąć krzesło lub stać tak jak teraz.

-Lepiej nie, jak będzie tak nad nami stać to ktoś pomyśli że to jakiś dziwak.

-Jak nie chce to go nie zmuszajcie. - zakomunikowała białowłosa dziewczyna. -Możecie już zacząć opowiadać o Eriel? - zaproponowała Rozalia.

-Nie ma sprawy. - Nagle obok mnie postawiono krzesło na którym usiadł Kastiel.

-Jednak zostajesz?

-Phm. - burknął coś pod nosem.

-To tak, ja poznałem Eriel w podstawówce. Byłem bardzo nieśmiały przez co zawsze mi dokuczali. A to była grupa łobuzów, których wszyscy się bali. Raz kiedy mi dokuczali podeszła do nas mała dziewczynka o czarnych kręconych kiteczkach i fioletowych oczach. Stanęła między mną a liderem tamtej grupki. Nakrzyczała na nich co ich zezłościło, już mieli zacząć ją szarpać gdy nagle kopnęła ona lidera w krocze. Reszta się przestraszyła jak zobaczyła że ich przywódca leży i zwija się z bólu. - Kentin uśmiechnął się.

-Co? - wszyscy się zdziwili.

-Mała dziewczynka i zrobiła coś takiego?

-Niezłe z ciebie ziółko. - uśmiechnął się Kas.

-No co? Musiałam umieć się jakoś bronić. - wytłumaczyłam.

-Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, Eriel została najsilniejszą osobą w szkole, a mi przestali dokuczać. Jak na siedmiolatkę była bardzo dojrzała i odpowiedzialna.

-Tak?

-Była bardzo opiekuńcza, odprowadzała mnie do domu i potem wracała sama do swojego. Odrabiała lekcje, przygotowywała dla siebie posiłek, prała i tego typu rzeczy robiła.

-To sporo.

-Czekaj, robiłaś to wszystko sama?! A co z twoimi rodzicami? - pytała niedowierzająca Roza.

-Byli zajęci pracą... teraz też są. - zapadła chwila ciszy.

-Ja i Maria poznaliśmy Eriel w gimnazjum.

-Zauroczyła ją moja suknia. Właściwie to nie było jakieś niezwykłe spotkanie, trafiliśmy do tej samej klasy i po prostu zaczęliśmy rozmawiać.

-Eriel może na to nie wygląda ale jest delikatna i bardzo s...

-Ej! Ken, nie gadaj tyle. - przerwałam Kentinowi w dokończeniu zdania.

-O co chodzi? - zapytała Kastiel.

-Bardzo samotna, Eriel tego nie mówi i udaje że to nic wielkiego ale nielubi być sama.

-!

-Ale przecież mieszka tu sama... - powiedziała słabym głosem Iris.

-Nie lubi być sama, ale każdy robi coś czego nie lubi. - odpowiedział Dimitr.

-Wcześniej mieszkała z ciotką, ale ta musiała wyjechać za granice do pracy. Eriel nie ma paszportu więc nie mogła wyjechać, zresztą nie mogła mieszkać w naszym mieście więc przeprowadziła się tutaj. - tłumaczył Ken.

-Dlaczego? - po padnięci pytania atmosfera zrobiła się ciężka a ja spochmurniałam na wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń. Czułam jak wszystkie oczy skierowały się na mnie.

-Nie chce o tym rozmawiać... - zapadła niezręczna cisza.

-Eriel... To może opowiecie jak pierwszy raz napiła się alkoholu? - zapytał się Kastiel. Zmiana tematu mnie uspokoiła.

-Były to jej urodziny, jej ciotka dała nam trochę likieru. Po jednym kieliszku weszła w ten swój tryb przytulania.

-Uczepiła się mnie jak koala, Kentin i Maria nie mogli jej odczepić. - powiedział Dimitr.

-W końcu odczepiła się od Dimitra i szybko przeskoczyła na Kentina. - gestykulowała Maria.

-Potem chciała przytulić się do aktora z swojego ulubionego filmu.

-Haha, komicznie wyglądała jak przytulała telewizor. - zaśmiał się Ken, a ja spłonęłam rumieńcem.

-Następnie niezadowolona z braku wrażliwości ze strony telewizora... - mówiła Maria nie dokończając by nadać napicia..

-Co zrobiła? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Iris i Rozalia.

-Cóż, chciała wyjść przez okno na drugi piętrze bo zobaczyła kolegę z klasy. - wszyscy zaczęli się za mnie śmiać i zrobiłam obrażoną minę.

-Jej zachowanie po wypiciu to problem, ale przynajmniej przytula się do chłopaków, których lubi a nie do jakiś obcych.

-Zobaczyliśmy próbkę jej umiejętności, jest szybka, zwinna i dopada swoje cele. - skomentowała Rozalia.

-Taa, goniłem ją ale nie mogłem jej złapać. A jak w końcu ją dogoniłem przyczepiła się do mnie i musiałem z nią siedzieć. Bo jakbym ją zostawił to by płakała lub gdzieś uciekła. - powiedział Kas. Naglę zadzwonił mój telefon.

-Słucham?

-Cześć Eriel.

-Hej Kim. - odeszłam od stolika na kilka kroków.

-Rozmawiała z Violettą i zgodziła się zrobić plakaty i dekoracji.

-Tak?! To świetnie! Zapytam się Rozalii czy nie chciała by pomóc.

-Dobra, to cześć.

-No, pa. - wróciłam do stolika.

-Eriel. Musimy się już zbierać. - poinformował mnie Dimitr.

-Oh, nie zostaniecie na obiad?

-Nie zdążymy na pociąg. - powiedziała ze smutną miną Maria.

-Szkoda, ale dobrze było spędzić z wami trochę czasu. - zapłaciliśmy i wstaliśmy od stolika. Kastiel odplątał smycz Demona.

-Rozalia, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

-O czym?

-Kim organizuje imprezę halloweenową.

-Naprawdę?! Przygotuje nam stroje!

-Wiedziałam że to powiesz. - uśmiechnęłam się do koleżanki.

-Na tej imprezie niech ktoś ma na nią oko. - powiedziała zaniepokojona Maria.

-Spoko, będę ją pilnował. - zaoferował się Kastiel.

-Będziesz musiał zapłacić.

-Za pilnowanie ciebie? - wszyscy trochę przyśpieszyli zostawiając nas w tyle.

-Za wejście na imprezę i musisz mieć przebranie.

-Będzie ok, dopóki nie przebierzesz się za jakąś księżniczkę.

-Mhm, za kogo ty mnie bierzesz, poza tym nie martw się Rozalia na to nie pozwoli.

-Eriel, wiesz trochę się o ciebie niepokoiłem.

-Huh? - spojrzałam na chłopaka, miał poważny wyraz twarzy. Czułam jak serce mi przyśpiesza.

-Byłaś jakaś taka zamyślona i smutna, myślałem że zrobiłem coś co cię uraziło. - ah, Kastiel się o mnie martwi, głupio mo teraz. Nie powinnam myśleć o unikaniu go.

-Nic się nie stało, po prostu wstałam wczoraj lewą nogą. - uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

-Dzięki że się o mnie martwisz, naprawdę mnie to cieszy.

-Nie martwiłem się. - czerwonowłosy chłopak zaprzeczył.

-Tak, tak ja wiem swoje. - przyśpieszyliśmy kroku i dołączyliśmy do reszty.


	15. Rozdział 13

Kiedy pożegnaliśmy się i rozeszliśmy, odprowadziłam Marię, Dimitra i Kentina na pociąg. Czekałam z nimi na peronie, na końcu mocno wszystkich przytuliłam i podziękowałam za odwiedziny. Resztę weekendu spędziłam na planowaniu imprezy i rozmawianiem z Rozalią o naszych strojach. Niestety nie chciała powiedzieć jakie one będą. Do czwartku zbierałam niewielki kwoty pieniędzy na możliwość wstępu na imprezę. Całkiem sporo osób idzie na imprezę, nawet Amber i jej koleżanki. Dzięki bogu Kim zgodziła się że przyjmie od nich pieniądze więc nie musiałam z nią rozmawiać. Po szkolę zaczepiłam Kastiela.

-Kastiel! - szybko przyśpieszyłam kroku by iść równo z nim.

-Co?

-Jest sprawa, potrzebuje kogoś z samochodem. - uśmiechnęłam się.

-I tym kimś jestem ja.

-Tak. - zgodziłam się bez owijania w bawełnę.

-A co dostanę w zamian? - zapytał się uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko.

-Ee... a co chcesz? - serce zaczęło mi mocno walić.

-Hmm, zgadnij. - zarumieniłam się bo uśmiechnął się do mnie rozkosznie.

-Gwiazdkę z nieba? - uśmiechnęłam się gotowa do wyzwania.

-Pff. Nie na ten moment. - zażartował.

-To co, mogę posprzątać ci w mieszkaniu, wyjść parę razy z Demonem.

-Poca... ehkem. Będziesz moją towarzyszką na imprezie, dzięki temu pozbędę się kłopotu z Amber.

-O-okej. To spotkamy się za godzinę w sklepie. - po godzinie byliśmy w sklepie. Spojrzałam na listę potrzebnych rzeczy. -Idę po koszyk. - Kastiel spojrzał w stronę stojących w pobliżu chłopaków.

-Pójdę z tobą.

-Hmm? - z koszykiem weszliśmy do sklepu, za plecami usłyszałam niezadowolone burknięcie.

-Eh, ma chłopaka. - zarumieniłam się na myśl że wyglądamy jak para. Ale teraz powinnam myśleć o potrzebnych rzeczach na imprezę. Koszyk szybko zapełnił się różnego rodzajami przekąsek i napojów.

-A co z piwem? - zapytał się Kas. Przypomniałam sobie jak przytulałam się do niego ostatnim razem jak miałam styczność z piwem, zawstydzona spojrzałam na Kasa. Zamyślony patrzył w dal, jakby wspominał sobie to samo co ja. Szturchnęłam go.

-Nie wyobrażaj sobie nic dziwnego. - uśmiechnął się do mnie zawadiacko przez co przyśpieszyło mi serce.

-Ty i telewizor, haha. - Nie! Dlaczego musiał wyobrażać sobie akurat taką upokarzającą scenę! Dźgnęłam Kastiela łokciem w bok.

-Phm. - burknęłam i poszłam do kasy.

-Ty mała. - Kas złapał się za bolący bok, odwróciła się i pokazałam mu język.

-Pff, zadziorna jak zawsze.

-No ba. - uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie i zapłaciłam za zakupy. -A jeśli chodzi o piwo, to załatwia to znajomy Kim. - załadowaliśmy zakupy do bagażnika i wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Patrzyłam się w odbicie Kastiela w szybie i nuciłam sobie lecącą w radiu melodię. Na miejscu, gdzie odbędzie się impreza, sala już była przyozdobiona w papierowe dynie i nietoperze.

-Cześć. - odstawiłam torby z przekąskami, a za mną Kas niósł zgrzewki z napojami.

-Jaki silny.

-Niom, dobry tragarz ale o trudnym charakterze. - zażartowałam.

-Tragarz o trudnym charakterze? Heh, mówi to mała dziewczyna o trudnym charakterze i bez odrobiny seksapilu. Aż głupi że będziesz moją parą na imprezie. - jego krytyka powtarzała mi się w głowie jak mantra. Usłyszeć coś takiego od osoby, którą się kocha i chce się podobać... to naprawdę boli i to mocno.

-Hohoho. - usłyszałam za sobą śmiech, była to Rozalia. Złapała mnie i przyciągnęła do siebie. Wtedy spojrzałam stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Kastielem, było mi tak smutno.

-Kastiel, czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie że jutro pożałujesz tych słów?

-Co? - zapytał się lekko zdenerwowany Kas.

-Ale musicie być ze sobą w parze, ponieważ Kastiel obiecał że będzie cie miał na oku. A jutro, jestem pewna że nie spuści z ciebie wzroku i nie odstąpi cie na krok.

-Rozalio, coś ty wymyśliła?

-Uszyłam strój dla pary, więc musicie być na imprezie jako para. - Roza wypchnęła mnie z lokalu i razem wracałyśmy do domu.

-Trzymasz się?

-... Mała dziewczyna o trudnym charakterze i bez odrobiny seksapilu... - czuje kujący ból w sercu.

-Zapomnij o tym, chciał ci tylko dopiec.

-A jeśli naprawdę tak o mnie myśli? Nawet jeśli nie wyznam mu swoich uczyć, to takie słowa z jego ust naprawdę mnie ranią. - poczułam jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Rozalia złapała mnie za rękę by dodać mi otuchy.

Następnego dnia nadal byłam przybita słowami Kastiela. Postanowiłam jednak że będę się uśmiechać, jednak nie miałam ochoty siedzieć w klasie i co przerwę spacerowałam po korytarzu. Nie rozmawiałm dzisiaj z Kastelem ani nie mówiłam o nim.

-Cześć, Eriel.

-O Lysander, hej. - obok mnie szedł Lys.

-Co dziś jesteś taka przybita?

-Eh, aż tak to widać?

-Co się stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony chłopak.

-Kastiel mi wczoraj nawtykał, nie było to nic poważnego, ale jednak... przygnębiło mnie to.

-Kastiel czasem ma naprawdę długi język i nie potrafi się pohamować. Potem żałuje nie których słów, które powiedział w przypływie złości. - powiedział Lysander. -Myślę że i w tym przypadku tak było. Dziś widząc cię przygnębioną czuje się źle.

-Tak myślisz? Naprawdę widać że jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Dzięki już mi lepiej. - oboje się do siebie uśmiechnęliśmy. Z dziewczynami ustaliłyśmy że przygotowywać się na będziemy u Rozalii w domu, a po imprezie będą nocować u mnie w mieszkaniu.

Rozalia po kolei dawała nam stroje halloweenowe.

-Dla Violetty mam strój czarownicy. - była to szara sukienka z czarnym płaszczem brązowym paskiem na biodra i szpiczastym kapeluszem.

-Iris dla ciebie strój pokojówki z kocimi uszami i ogonkiem.

-Dla mnie jest strój anioła, a dla Eriel strój diabła. Proszę nie marudzić, stroje zostały przygotowane tak by spodobały się chłopakom których lubimy. - Rozalia zwróciła się w moją stronę. - Jak to założysz to przypomnij sobie co ci powiedział Kastiel o braku seksapilu.

-Buu. Nie przypominaj mi. - pobiegłam przebrać się do łazienki. Założyłam na siebie czarną bieliznę w koronkę, a następnie pończochy. Na końcu krótką sukienkę z skrzydełkami i ogonkiem diabła. Spojrzałam w lustro i oniemiałam.

-Łał, naprawdę wyglądam seksownie! - patrzyłam zaskoczona w moje odbicie. -Jak mnie Kastiel w tym zobaczy cofnie swoje wczorajsze słowa! - powiedziała wychodząc z łazienki.

-A nie mówiłam że pożałuje!

-Haha, mówiłaś. - wszystkie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Po chwili wszystkie pomagałyśmy sobie nawzajem z makijażem i ułożeniem włosów.

-Skończone. Wszystkie wyglądamy świetnie. - podziwiałyśmy swoją prace w lustrze.

-Zostało nam jeszcze 20minut, ale powinnam być wcześniej, bo byłam jedną z organizatorek. - nagle zaczął dzwonić mój telefon, szybko wygrzebałam go z torebki.


	16. Rozdział 13,5

Co ja właśnie powiedziałem? Żeby została ze mną na zawsze? Tak... Niech nigdy mnie nie zostawia... Trzymałem jej rękaw i patrzyłem na nią wyczekując odpowiedzi.

-C-chyba ci gorączka podskoczyła, gadasz takie głupoty i zrobiłeś się cały czerwony. To zapewne majaki, powinieneś szybko iść spać i odpocząć. - dłonią dotknęła mojego czoła, poczułem chłodny dotyk.

-To nie t... - nagle poczułem silne uderzenie. Wskoczył na mnie Demon z smyczą w zębach.

-To ja pójdę na spacer z Demonem, biedactwo musi cierpieć nie mogąc wyjść z domu.

-Czekaj ale... - czarnowłosa dziewczyna szybko wyszła z pokoju. Słychać było kroki i szmer kluczy, a potem zamykanie drzwi.

-Kurde. Uciekała mi... - zamknąłem oczy i wyobraziłem sobie Eriel, powoli odpływałem aż zasnąłem. Czułem się strasznie i było mi zimno, nagle poczułem jak ktoś głaszcze mnie po głowie. Uspokoiłem się. Kiedy się obudziłem była noc.

-Eriel? Jesteś? - po długiej ciszy, usiadłem na łóżku z głowy spadł mi wilgotny ręcznik. Moje oczy zlustrowały ciemnie pomieszczenie. -Oczywiście że cię tu nie ma. Przecież jest już noc, a ty wróciłaś do domu. - wziąłem ręcznik do ręki, czułem się o wiele lepiej. Wstałem i zapaliłem światło. Pokój wyglądał na czysty, wszystko było poukładane na swoje miejsca. Mój wzrok przykuła zgrabnie ułożona kupka gazet. -O ja cie...! - Ona znalazła moje GAZETKI! Kompletnie o nich zapomniałem! -Kurde! Dlaczego zapomniałem je schować?! Dlaczego ona musiała je znaleźć?! - teraz pewnie będzie mnie brała za jakiegoś zboka. Dziewczyny zawsze tak reagują na świerszczyki. -Niech to szlag! - usiadłem na łóżku i westchnąłem. Demon przyszedł do mnie kiedy usłyszał mój głos, pogłaskałem go. -Mam nadzieje że szybko o tym zapomni... - położyłem się, okryłem kołdrą i spałem dalej.

Następnego dnia kiedy wstałem, musiałem wyjść z Demonem na poranny spacer. Ubrałem się ciepło, kiedy wyszedłem z pokoju zorientowałem się że w całym domu jest czysto.

-Eriel... Posprzątałaś mi w całym domu. - zauważyłem że Eriel zostawiła mi kartkę, zacząłem czytać. -Mam nadzieje że czujesz się już lepiej. Jedzenie masz w lodówce, leki zostawiłam na blacie. Klucze oddam Lysandrowi... - trochę spochmurniałem. Po spacerze, z ochotą zjadłem przygotowaną zupę. Potem oglądałem telewizje do czasu kiedy przyszedł Lysander. Akurat jak wszedł do mieszkania jadłem zupę przed telewizorem.

-Cześć, czujesz się już lepiej? - Lys przywitał się ze mną i usiadł ook mnie na kanapie. Pogłaskał Demona, który właśnie go obwąchiwał. Ja wyłączyłem telewizor.

-Hej, tak. W piątek wrócę do szkoły. Eriel dobrze się spisała z moją kuracją...

-Coś nie tak? - Zapytał zaniepokojony miną przyjaciela.

-Eriel... Ona, znalazła moje świerszczyki...

-... - Lys popatrzył na mnie przetwarzając tą niecodzienną informację.

-Wydaje mi się, że nigdy więcej nie zechce tu przyjść. I może nawet będzie mnie brała za jakiegoś zbocz...

-Nie daj się ponieść wyobraźni. Eriel to miła i sympatyczna dziewczyna. Na pewno sobie nie pomyślała że jesteś zboczeńcem.

-Rozmawiałeś dziś z Eriel? Mówiła coś?

-Nie... Nie miała czasu rozmawiać, oddała mi tylko klucze.

-... - nagle Demon przyniósł swoją smycz i przerwał chwilę milczenia.

-Pójdę z nim na spacer. - Lysander założył psu obroże i wyszedł z mieszkania. Kiedy wrócił opowiedział mi ze spotkał Violette i Eriel. Czarnowłosa zachowywała się normalnie i zapytała o moje samopoczucie. Wieczorem mentalnie przygotowałem się na jutrzejsze spotkanie Eriel.

Następnego dnia kiedy załatwiłem wszystkie poranne sprawy udałem się do szkoły. Kiedy przechodziłem obok parku, zobaczyłem Eriel.

-Cześć. - dziewczyna podskoczyła, odwróciła się do mnie po czym ruszyła dalej. -Co jesteś taka spięta? - czyżby jednak... nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać...?

-To nic, po prostu zamyśliłam się i to wszystko.

-Na pewno wszystko dobrze? zarumieniłaś się na twarzy. - chyba się ode mnie zaraziła.

-N-naprawdę? Mam nadzieje że się nie rozchoruje jak ty. - czarnowłosa dotknęła dłonią policzka.

-Czemu nie, tym razem to ja do ciebie przyjdę i zajmę się twoim ciałem. - uśmiechnąłem się łobuzersko. Naprawdę chciałbym się nią opiekować... i to na co dzień.

-Chyba zdrowiem.

-Nie, ciałem. O przecież ciało będzie chore. - uf, początek palnąłem trochę bezmyślnie ale udało mi się z tego wybrnąć. Przypatrywałem się dziewczynie i jej włosom falującym na wietrze.

-A jak ty się czujesz? dwa dni to krótko by wyzdrowieć. - z każdym krokiem zbliżaliśmy się coraz bardziej do budynku szkolnego.

-Jestem zdrów jak ryba, wypocząłem, zażywałem leki a przede wszystkim jadłem te zupę która mi przygotowałaś. Dzięki za pomoc. - szczerze podziękowałem jej za pomoc którą mi zaoferowała, byłem wdzięczny za to co zrobiła.

-Nie ma za co dziękować.

-Tyle dla mnie zrobiłaś, chcesz bym się odwdzięczył? - przysunąłem się do niej, w duszy czułem niemałą satysfakcje kiedy pomyślałam że mogę coś dla niej zrobić.

-C-co masz na myśli?

-Eriel! Musimy porozmawiać. - przerwał mi damski głos. Spojrzałem w stronę intruza, była to dziewczyna z naszej klasy. Kim, zatrzymała się wpatrzona w nas. Najpierw spojrzała na Eriel a potem na mnie. -Chyba przeszkadzam... - oj tak, przeszkadzasz nam.

-O-o czym ty mówisz to... jest... Co chciałaś? - grr, co się tak wymigujesz Eriel.

-Pamiętasz ostatnio jak rozmawiałyśmy?

-Mhm... a tak, tak pamiętam. - brzmi to jak jakaś tajemnica, myślę że jakaś babska. Przechodząc przez korytarz zbliżaliśmy się z każdym krokiem do naszej klasy. Dziewczyny dalej rozmawiały tym swoim kodem.

-No i chciała bym z tobą porozmawiać później o tym porozmawiać.

-Okej. - przez następne przerwy Eriel znikała z mojego pola widzenia. Spotkałem się z Lysandrem na przerwie obiadowej. Na dworze było na tyle chłodno że zostaliśmy zmuszeni jeść w stołówce.

-Kastiel! - usłyszałem za sobą głos dziewczyny, której nie lubiłem.

-Czego chcesz Amber? - spojrzałem niechętnie na blondynkę.

-Tak się zastanawiałam, bo ostatnio nie było cię w szkole. Słyszałam że byłeś chory. Strasznie się martwiłam. - dziewczyna zrobiła smutną minę.

-Jestem cały i zdrowy, coś jeszcze? - wybrałem dwie kanapki i puszkę coli.

-Mogłeś do mnie zadzwonić, zajęła bym się tobą. - dziewczyna złapała mnie za dłoń w której trzymałem kanapki. Szybko zabrałem rękę by mnie nie dotykała.

-Nie sądzę, miałem świetną opiekę od Eriel. - Amber skrzywiła się na wspomnienie imienia czarnowłosej dziewczyny.

-Jestem pewna że ja się lepiej bym tobą zaopiekowała, następnym razem powiedz mi a ja przyjdę bez zawahania. - ciągnęła dalej.

-Odpuść sobie Amber. Choć Lysander bo nie znajdziemy miejsca. - szybko przyspieszyłem i zostawiłem czerwoną ze złości blondynkę.

-Eriel, ty mała... - usłyszałem złośliwe syknięcie Amber.

-Myślę że Amber ostatnio zrobiła się bardziej natarczywa w stosunku do ciebie.

-Taa, a unikam jej jak tylko mogę. Ale ona zawsze potrafi się pojawić znikąd i zajść mnie od tyłu. - usiedliśmy przy wolnym stoliku. -Z resztą olej Amber, co innego mam na głowie.

-Czyżby. Niech zgadnę, Eriel. Tak?

-Rozmawiałem z nią dzisiaj, dziwnie się zachowuje. - przełknąłem kawałek kanapki i zatrzymałem się w pół drogi następnego kęsa. -Unika mnie, jestem tego pewny na bank.

-Te gazetki, to na pewno nie jej powód. Może ją jakoś uraziłeś? - mój przyjaciel nadal trzymał swoją wersję. Wiem że Eriel nie jest typem osoby, która od tak zaczęła kogoś unikać.

-Przecież ci wszystko opowiedziałem. Więc sam wiesz, że nie zrobiłem nic co mogło ją urazić! - podniosłem lekko głos i pokręciłem głową. Kilka osób spojrzało w naszą stronę.

-Wiesz, po prostu zapytaj się jej co jest nie tak. - Lysander wskazał na mnie swoją butelką z herbatą.

-Ale nie mam kiedy, cały dzień gdzieś bez przerwy znika. A na zajęciach siedzi inaczej niż zwykle, więc nie mogę jej wtedy zaczepić.

-Nie ma dziś nauczyciela od matematyki i są zastępstwa z panem Borysem. Jeśli masz dziś matmę to masz i okienko, czyli szanse by pogadać. - Lys uśmiechnął się do mnie i napił się swojej herbaty. Przez resztę zajęć czekałem na zastępstwo. Kiedy ostatnia lekcja się zaczęła znalazłem Eriel siedzącą przy oknie i patrzącą na zewnątrz.

-Dzisiaj jesteś jakaś nie swoja.

-Nieprawda! Tylko ci się wydaje.

-Wydajesz się zabiegana i zestresowana bardziej niż zwykle. - naprawdę się martwię.

-Byłam dzisiaj po prostu trochę... po prostu... mam dzisiaj gorszy dzień to wszystko. - Eriel próbował się przede mną jakoś wytłumaczyć.

-Więc nie jesteś tylko dzieckiem, masz to coś raz w miesiącu. - zażartowałem by rozluźnić trochę atmosferę. Eriel z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i smutną miną odwróciła się ode mnie.

-...

-Eriel? - dziewczyna odeszła nie odwróciwszy się nawet na chwilę, a ja intensywnie się w nią wpatrywałem.

-Kurde, przegiąłem. - szepnąłem do siebie. Po dzwonku ubrałem na siebie swoją skórzana kurtkę i wyszedłem na dziedziniec. Coś dziwnego się dzieje. Panuje tu dziwne zamieszanie. Znaczy większe niż zwykle. Może Amber rzuca szkołę? Nie miał bym nic przeciwko. Nagle zobaczyłem jak jacyś ludzie podchodzą do Eriel. Witają się z nią i tulą. Najpierw Blondynka, potem chłopak w długich włosach. Drgnąłem, czułek jak przyśpiesz mi tętno. Następny był chłopak w spodniach moro, wyciągnął ręce i podniósł Eriel. Nie wytrzymałem i podszedłem złapałem czarnowłosą dziewczynę i odstawiłem na ziemię.

-Kim jesteś. - Zmierzyłem chłopaka złym spojrzeniem.

-Maria, jej chłopak Dimitr i Ken. A to Rozalia, Violetta, Iris i Kastiel.

-Miło mi poznać.

-I wzajemnie. - przywitali się wszyscy.

-Eriel opowiadała nam o was. - a to ci ciekawostka. Ciekawe co im o mnie powiedziała.

-Nam o was też, o wielu osobach mówiła. Chciała bym wszystkich poznać.

-Maria, Ken, Dimitr może pójdziemy do mnie. - Eriel zaproponowała by wrócili do jej domu.

-Dobrze. Miło było was poznać, mam nadzieje że się znowu spotkamy.

-To do zobaczenia. -wszyscy się rozeszliśmy, ja popędziłem do domu. W głowie miałem prawdziwy bajzel. Eriel dziwnie się zachowuje. Chyba nie chodzi o tego chłopaka... no jak on tam miał K... Ken! Powiedziała że to jej przyjaciel, ale może być kimś więcej. Czekaj, przecież kiedyś cała wesoła rozmawiała z Kenem przez telefon. Kurde, to na pewno o niego chodzi!

Następnego dnia kiedy w południe wyszedłem na spacer z Demonem. Pies uciekł mi z smyczy i zaczał biec.

-Demon! Stój! - pies jednak nie zwracał na mnie zbytniej uwagi. Jedynie obrócił uszu w moją stronę. -Niech to, nie słucha się. - ruszyłem za pupilem. Gdzie on tak pędzi. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy kawiarni. -Demon! Wracaj tu! - spojrzałem w stronę kawiarni. Siedziała tam Eriel ze znajomymi, pies w końcu do mnie wrócił założyłem mu smycz. Demon jednak pociągnął mnie w ich stronę, owczarek francuski to silny pies jednak jakbym się zaparł to bym wygrał. Jednak coś we mnie nie chciało walczyć z psem. I tak o to dałem się przyciągnąć do ich stolika.

-Przyjęcie sobie urządzacie czy co? - zapytałem się z sarkazmem.

-Cześć, jak chcesz możesz to nazywać przyjęciem.

-Może się przyłączysz? - zapytała uśmiechnięta Rozalia.

-Do stania przy waszym stoliku jak jakiś wasz przydupas? Nie dzięki, odpuszczę sobie. - Demon jednak wolał zostać i zaplątał swoją smycz wokół stolika a następnie usiadł obok Eriel. Następnie podsunął głowę by czarnowłosa go pogłaskała. I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie? Nagle przypomniały mi się słowa Lysandra. Jaki pan taki pies.

-Twój pies nie chce nigdzie iść. - długowłosy chłopak wskazał na Demona.

-Możesz podsunąć krzesło lub stać tak jak teraz.

-Lepiej nie, jak będzie tak nad nami stać to ktoś pomyśli że to jakiś dziwak.

-Jak nie chce to go nie zmuszajcie. - powiedziała Rozalia. -Możecie już zacząć opowiadać o Eriel? - zaproponowała dziewczyna. Co? Będą mówić jaka Eriel kiedyś była? Nie mogę tego przegapić. Złapałem pobliskie wolne krzesło, postawiłem obok czarnowłosej i usiadłem.

-Nie ma sprawy.

-Jednak zostajesz? - zapytała Eriel.

-Phm. - Po kolei zaczęli opowiadać jak poznali Eriel. Jak dziecko stała się pogromcą niegrzecznych dzieci. Naprawdę jest dziewczyną z charakterem. Dowiedziałem się że Od dziecka zajmowała się domowymi obowiązkami bo jej rodzice zawsze byli zajęci pracą. Eriel boi się samotności, mimo to mieszka tu sama. Naprawdę chciałem ja przytulić, pokazać jej że jestem. Zawsze i że jej los nie jest mi obojętny. W starym mieście w którym mieszkała coś się stało, jednak Eriel nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Naprawdę zaczęło mnie to trapić. Co się takiego stało że wyprowadziła się sama o obcego miasta? Najśmieszniejszą rzeczą jaką się dowiedziałem, to to że jak Eriel kiedyś napiła się likieru to przytulała się do telewizora a potem chciała wyjść przez okno. Wizja Eriel tulącej telewizor jest bezcenny. Opowiedzieliśmy jak Eriel zachowywała się na imprezie nad jeziorem.

Kiedy się rozchodziliśmy, Eriel powiedziała że będzie impreza.

-Kim organizuje imprezę halloweenową.

-Naprawdę?! Przygotuje nam stroje!

-Wiedziałam że to powiesz. - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

-Na tej imprezie niech ktoś ma na nią oko.

-Spoko, będę ją pilnował. - nie dam jej czmychnąć jak ostatnim razem. Teraz nie tknie żadnego alkoholu.

-Będziesz musiał zapłacić. - płacić, huh?

-Za pilnowanie ciebie? - wszyscy trochę przyśpieszyli zostawiając nas w tyle.

-Za wejście na imprezę i musisz mieć przebranie. - przebranie? Spoko znajdzie się coś fajnego.

-Będzie ok, dopóki nie przebierzesz się za jakąś księżniczkę.

-Mhm, za kogo ty mnie bierzesz, poza tym nie martw się Rozalia na to nie pozwoli. - no mam nadzieje, wystarczy że co roku Amber tak paraduje i łazi za mną. Hm, teraz rozmawiamy już normalnie...

-Eriel, wiesz trochę się o ciebie niepokoiłem. - patrzyłem na nią poważnym wzrokiem.

-Huh? - Eriel spojrzała nam mnie zaskoczona.

-Byłaś jakaś taka zamyślona i smutna, myślałem że zrobiłem coś co cię uraziło.

-Nic się nie stało, po prostu wstałam wczoraj lewą nogą. - uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

-Dzięki że się o mnie martwisz, naprawdę mnie to cieszy.

-Nie martwiłem się. - kurde, po co ja zaprzeczam skoro to prawda?!

-Tak, tak ja wiem swoje. - przyśpieszyliśmy kroku i dołączyliśmy do reszty.

Przez cały tydzień Eriel była zajęta sprawami imprezy. W tym czasie ja znowu musiałem unikać Amber. Na serio zechce mnie zaprosić na tą imrezę jako jej towarzysz. A tego BARDZO NIE CHCE. Do tego w domu nie miałem zbytniego spokoju, na trzy dni rodzice wrócili do domu. Niechcący mi się wymknęło że podoba mi się jedna dziewczyna ze szkoły i matka nie chciała dać mi spokoju póki nie powiedziałem jej czegoś o Eriel. W czwartek po szkole zagadała do mnie Eriel.

-Kastiel! - Eriel szybko do mnie dołączyła

-Co?

-Jest sprawa, potrzebuje kogoś z samochodem.

-I tym kimś jestem ja. - popatrzyłem na jej uśmiechniętą minę.

-Tak.

-A co dostanę w zamian? - zapytałem się uśmiechając się.

-Ee... a co chcesz? - wezmę to co mi dasz.

-Hmm, zgadnij.

-Gwiazdkę z nieba? - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.

-Pff. Nie na ten moment. - zażartowałem.

-To co, mogę posprzątać ci w mieszkaniu, wyjść parę razy z Demonem.

-Poca... ehkem. - co ja gadam?! -Będziesz moją towarzyszką na imprezie, dzięki temu pozbędę się kłopotu z Amber.

-O-okej. To spotkamy się za godzinę w sklepie. - po godzinie byliśmy w sklepie. -Idę po koszyk. - spojrzałem w stronę gdzie stały koszyki. W pobliżu stało kilku chłopaków, którzy przypatrywali się Eriel.

-Pójdę z tobą. - spojrzałem na nich wzrokiem mówiącym ona jest MOJA! Koszyk szybko zapełnił się różnego rodzajami przekąsek i napojów.

-A co z piwem? - kiedy wspomniałem o alkoholu przypomniałem sobie jak się do mnie przytulała. Trochę alkoholu by nie zaszkodziło. Nagle Eriel mnie szturchnęła.

-Nie wyobrażaj sobie nic dziwnego. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej zawadiacko.

-Ty i telewizor, haha. - za karę że żartowałam zostałem łokciem dźgniętym w bok.

-Phm.

-Ty mała. - złapałem się za bolący bok, Eriel odwróciła się i pokazała mi język.

-Pff, zadziorna jak zawsze. - lubię to, uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie i ruszyłem za dziewczyną.

-No ba. - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się zadowolona -A jeśli chodzi o piwo, to załatwia to znajomy Kim. - załadowaliśmy zakupy do bagażnika i wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, zaczęliśmy rozpakowywać bagażnik.

-Cześć. - przywitała się Eriel, ja szedłem za nią z zgrzewkami napojów.

-Jaki silny.

-Niom, dobry tragarz ale o trudnym charakterze. - co ona o mnie powiedziała?

-Tragarz o trudnym charakterze? Heh, mówi to mała dziewczyna o trudnym charakterze i bez odrobiny seksapilu. Aż głupio że będziesz moją parą na imprezie. - spojrzałam na Eriel, na jej twarzy malował się szok i ból. Kurde, kurde chyba przesadziłem! Teraz poczułem się źle.

-Hohoho. - Rozalia złapała Eriel i przyciągnęła do siebie. Z Eriel na siebie spojrzeliśmy, widać było gołym okiem że jest jej przykro.

-Kastiel, czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie że jutro pożałujesz tych słów?

-Co? - zapytałem zdenerwowany. O co jej chodzi?

-Ale musicie być ze sobą w parze, ponieważ Kastiel obiecał że będzie cie miał na oku. A jutro, jestem pewna że nie spuści z ciebie wzroku i nie odstąpi cie na krok.

-Rozalio, coś ty wymyśliła? - zapytała zaniepokojona Eriel.

-Uszyłam strój dla pary, więc musicie być na imprezie jako para. - Eriel z Rozalią wyszły z lokalu.


	17. Rozdział 14

**_Niedawno dodałam krótki specjal z SF o tytule "Wywiad Walentynkowy"_**

Wzięłam telefon i zobaczyłam że dzwoni do mnie jakiś nieznany numer. Odebrałam.

-Eriel Wooten, słucham?

-Dobry wieczór Eriel, to ja Anet.

-Ach, pani Anet. Coś się stało? - pani Anet to moja sąsiadka.

-Eriel, wiesz że dziś były prace na dachu.

-Tak wiem.

-No właśnie, robotnicy przez przypadek wybili jedno okno do twojego mieszkania.

-CO?! - wydarłam się i dziewczyny spojrzały na mnie zaskoczone.

-Dziękuje za telefon, za chwilę tam będę. Do widzenia.

-Taki jest sąsiedzki obowiązek, do widzenia. - rozłączyłam się i szybko założyłam płaszcz i zgarnęłam torebkę z fotela. -Muszę iść do domu, tu macie listę osób które mogą wejść. Spóźnię się na imprezę. - wybiegłam z domu Rozali, w ciągu 15minut dotarłam do swojego mieszkania. Musiałam posprzątać kawałki szkła i poczekać na kierownika budowy. Porozmawiałam z nim trochę i ustaliliśmy że ich firma zapłaci za wstawienie nowej szyby. Zakleili dziurę folią i zastawili deską by wiatr nie zniszczył zabezpieczenia. Poprawiłam makijaż, założyłam rogi i szybko udałam się do wynajętej sali. Za 20 dziewiąta dotarłam na miejsce, od razu w padłam na Nataniela. Miał ogon i uszy lisa.

-Hej, nieźle się spóźniłaś.

-Cześć, miałam małe problemy w mieszkaniu. - Nataniel otworzył mi szatnię. -Dzięki że zgodziłeś się zająć szatnią.

-Spoko, lubię pomagać. - Nataniel pomógł mi zdjąć płaszcz. Kiedy się odwróciłam Natan patrzył na mnie z otwartymi ustami, w chwilę zrobiła się czerwona. Natan szybko odwrócił wzrok.

-Ś-świetnie wyglądasz w tym stroju.

-D-dzięki. - zawstydzona spojrzałam na podłogę. -Rozalia zrobiła mi ten strój i zmusiła do założenia. - weszłam z Natanielem na salę, było tu pełno poprzebieranych ludzi.

-Trochę głupio, że jedna z głównych organizatorek spóźniła się 40minut. W każdym bądź razie przyszłam się tu bawić! - uśmiechnęłam się, Nataniel znowu odwrócił wzrok, był czerwony na twarzy. Nagle zobaczyłam Kastiela w czarnym płaszczu i z rogami diabła. Patrzył się na mnie zszokowany, uśmiechnęłam się do niego zadziornie.

-Eriel...

-Hmm? - spojrzałam na blond chłopaka.

-Może zatańczysz... ze mną?

-Chętnie. - uśmiechnęłam się i w ciągnęłam Natana na parkiet. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć trzymając się za ręce. Czułam na sobie spojrzenie tak intensywne że aż przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Kiedy skończyliśmy tańczyć wypatrzyłam dziewczyny i dołączyłam do nich zostawiając Nataniela samego. Dziewczyny rozmawiał z Leo, Lysandrem, Arminem i Alexym.

-Cześć, sorki że wybiegłam nic wam nie mówiąc.

-Hej, co tak właściwie się stało? - dołączył do nas Kastiel, wyglądał świetnie w swoim stroju diabła.

-Mam remont dachu i robotnicy wybili mi szybę do salonu. Musiałam pogadać z kierownikiem i poczekać aż uszczelnią dziurę.

-Nie brzmi to za dobrze. - odpowiedział Lysander przebrany za królika.

-W poniedziałek wstawią mi nowe. - uczepiłąm się Rozali.

-Ah! Cosplay anioła i demona, moja dusza się raduje. - teraz wszyscy na nas spojrzeli i poczułam się lekko zawstydzona. Iris pociągnęła Armina za ramię.

-Nie gap się tak!

-Eriel wyglądasz... znaczy się... twój strój jest skąpy...

-Bo widzisz ktoś podpadł Eriel, więc to taka zemsta. - Rozalia mrugnęła do Kastiela.

-Kto ci podpadł? Amber?

-Kto wie? - obie się zaśmiałyśmy. -A właśnie, widziała cie jak tańczysz z Natanielem ale przecież z Kastielem byłaś umówiona jako partner wieczoru. - Rozalia cwanie drążyła temat, przez co spojrzenie Kasa jeszcze bardzie zaostrzało.

-Skoro twym dzisiejszym partnerem do tańca jest Kastiel, to może pozwolisz że skradnę ci jeden taniec.

-Czemu nie. - uśmiechnęłam się i podłam swoją rękę Lysandrowi. Lys delikatnie złapał moją dłoń i poprowadził mnie na parkiet. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć w rytm muzyki.

-Kastiel jest w złym nastroju.

-O to chodziło by mu trochę ciśnienie podskoczyło.

-A więc to tak. - podczas naszej rozmowy zmieniła się piosenka, ale my tańczyliśmy dalej. Kątem oka widziałam jak Kas wpatruje się w nas intensywnie. Ha, rzeczywiście nie może spuścić ze mnie wzroku. Tak jest dobrze! Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie.

-No proszę, kogo my tu mamy. - usłyszałam za sobą irytujący głos pewnej blondynki.

-Amber...

-A już miałam nadziej że się nie pojawisz. - spojrzałam na dziewczynę ubraną za księżniczkę. Też miałam nadzieje że się nie pojawisz. -Wieczór tak dobrze się zapowiadał bez ciebie.

-Mój wieczór też był by piękniejszy bez ciebie, ale jeśli nie ma się tego co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma. Czyli momenty, w których nie mam z tobą jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. - uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie.

-Przychodzisz tu i się panoszysz, tańczysz z moim bratem przez co się dziwnie zachowuje. A co najważniejsze, odebrałaś mi całą uwagę! - Amber podniosła na mnie głos.

-Wiesz, jestem jedną z organizatorek, jak nie chciałaś mogłaś nie przychodzić i było by po problemie.

-Odejdź, tylko bardziej mnie denerwujesz.

-Hah, rozkazywać jej się zachciało. Sama do mnie przyszłaś, więc do siebie powinnaś mieć pretensję.

-Zamknij się! - darła się Amber, a nasza kłótnia przyciągnęła więcej spojrzeń.

-Uspokój się trochę Amber. - Lysander próbował nas uspokoić. Zmierzyłam blondynkę wzrokiem. -Księżniczka od siedmiu boleści, ni wdzięku, ni niczego.

-Eriel! - krzyknął na mnie z wyrzutem Lys.

-Eriel ty brzydka płaska dziewczyno. - Amber się złośliwie uśmiechała i wypieła biust do przodu.

-Pff. Wolę mieć więcej oleju w głowie niż centymetrów w biuście. - uśmiechnęłam się i spojrzałam na zdenerwowanego Lysandra. Trzeba kończyć to przedstawienie bo się zaraz Amber na mnie rzuci i zepsuje imprezę. -Znudziła mnie ta rozmowa, albowiem kręciła się ona wokół ciebie i twoich pretensji do mnie. - złapałam Lysa i pociągnęłam w stronę stołu gdzie stały przekąski i napoje. Zostawiłam z tyłu czerwoną ze złości blondynkę.

-Od tego aż zaschło mi w gardle. - od razu nalałam sobie napój.

-Cóż niezłe przedstawienie odstawiłaś.

-Uznam to za komplement. - uśmiechnęłam się.

-Znów darłaś koty z Amber, dobrze. - Kastiel zadowolony kiwał głową.

-To ja was zostawię. - Lysander szybko się ulotnił, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać.

-Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytałam.

-Średnio. Było by lepiej jeśli spędzał bym czas z osobą, która miała mi towarzyszyć. - duszkiem wypiłam sok jabłkowy. -Ty najpierw się spóźniasz potem tańczyć z Natanielem, Lysandrem, masz nawet czas by kłócić się z tą idiotką.

-Hmf. - burknęłam i odwróciłam się do stołu z przekąskami, skąd wzięłam kilka paluszków.


	18. Rozdział 15

Nagle poczułam jak chłopak obejmuje mnie swoim ramieniem. Czuje jego ciepły oddech na moim uchu, jego dotyk rozpala moje ciało. Czułam strasznie zawstydzona i moje serce waliło jak szalone. Mam nadzieje, że go nie usłyszy.

-Przepraszam. - szepnął. Co? -Nie chciałem... chciałem ci tylko dokuczyć, dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tamtego zdania uświadomiłem sobie, że mogło cie to zranić. - szeptał dalej. -Jesteś kobieca, wiem to dokładnie.

-O-okay.

-Zatańczymy? - zapytał się i odsunął ode mnie. Obróciłam się i spojrzałam na czerwonowłosego.

-T-tak. - Kastiel poprowadził mnie na parkiet i zatańczyliśmy całkiem szybki kawałek. Po nim wróciliśmy do naszych przyjaciół, przelotnie pogadałam z Kim, która strasznie mi dziękowała za pomoc w organizacji imprezy. Szybko czas miną i zakomunikowano nam że puszczana będzie ostatnia piosenka. Kastiel po raz kolejny wciągnął mnie na parkiet. Puścili wolną piosenkę. Czerwonowłosy złapał mnie w tali i przyciągnął do siebie. Nasze ciała się stykały, czułam ciepło przenikające przez jego ubrania. Zawstydzona próbowałam się od niego odsunąć, lecz nie mogłam. Trzymał mnie mocno przy sobie. Już miałam mu powiedzieć żeby poluźnił uścisk, ale kiedy spojrzałam mu w oczy odebrało mi dech w piersi. Patrzył na mnie swoimi czekoladowymi oczami z taką czułością i delikatnością że aż poczułam dreszcze przechodzące po całym moim ciele. Objęłam go rękoma i złapałam materiał na jego plecach, byłam do niego przytulona. Oparłam głowę na jego piersi. Zamknęłam oczy i dałam mu prowadzić w tańcu. Naprawdę chce by ta chwila trwała wiecznie... By trzymał mnie w swych ramionach. Utwór się skończył i otworzyłam oczy, zaskoczyło mnie to że ze środka parkietu trafiliśmy do konta sali.

-Ale byliśmy na środku parkietu... - patrzyłam zdenerwowana. Sala z każdą chwilą pustoszała. -Też powinniśmy się zbierać, dziewczyny nocują i pewnie już na mnie czkają na zewnątrz. - chłopak jednak nie puszczał, za to przycisnął mnie do ściany. -Kas-mhm... - spojrzałam na twarz Kastiela, a jego usta szybko zetknęły się z moimi. Pocałunek. Poczułam jak serce walimi jak dzwon. Krótki pocałunek skończył się, Kas spojrzał mi w oczy i odszedł. Zostawił mnie samą. Osunęłam się na podłogę, chwilę siedziałam mając w głowie totalną pustkę.

-Eriel... Eriel! Co jest? - wołała mnie zaniepokojona Rozalia. Jednak ja nadal nie mogłam wydusić z siebie słowa, więc dziewczyny postawiły mnie na nogi i zabrały do domu. Kiedy wróciłyśmy do mojego domu opowiedziałam im co się stało. Wszystkie były w niebo wzięte. Przez resztę weekendu biłam się z własnymi myślami. Co znaczył ten pocałunek? Czy tak naprawdę miał jakieś znaczenie dla Kastiela? Czy coś do mnie czuje? Czy to była tylko jego zachcianka? A to tylko nie które z nich.

W poniedziałkowy poranek wstałam zmęczona. Byłam zdenerwowana że spotkam się z Kasielem, ale byłam też zaniepokojona czymś innym. Jednak sama nie wiedziałam skąd to uczucie. Czyżby przez to że uczucia Kasa to dla mnie zagadka? Nie wiem. To uczucie zwiastowało jednak coś nie przyjemnego... złego. Ignorując to przeczucie poszłam do szkoły, ciemne chmury zasłaniały niebo. Kiedy przekroczyłam próg szkolnej bramy zaczęło kropić, szybko ruszyłam do budynku. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i weszłam do klasy.

-Dzień dobry Eriel. - przywitał mnie cichy i przyjemny głos.

-Cześć Violetta, Rozy i Iris jeszcze nie ma? - usiadłam w przedostatniej ławce.

-Iris musiała iść do klubu, a Rozalia jeszcze nie przyszła. - wkrótce dołączyła do nas Iris, a w ostatniej chwili przed przyjściem nauczyciela wpadła Roza i szybko zajęła miejsce obok mnie. Pan Farazowski wszedł do klasy i rozpoczął zajęcia, Rozalia przez chwilą mi się przeglądała. Farazowski, nasz wychowawca uczy biologi. Przedmiot ten z nim był o wiele ciekawszy, więc zamiast gapić się w okno uczestniczyłam w lekcji. Nie mogłam się jednak skupić, do tego myśl że w każdej chwili do klasy może wpaść Kastiel też przeszkadzała. Czerwonowłosy jednak się nie pojawił, pewnie zaspał. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, a Rozalia od razu się do mnie odwróciła.

-Źle się czujesz? - popatrzyły na mnie zatroskane przyjaciółki.

-Tak... - Violetta przyłożyła dłoń do mojego czoła.

-Masz gorączkę!

-Ah... Naprawdę?

-Powinnaś iść natychmiast do domu, pójdziemy powiedzieć wychowawcy że poszłaś do domu. -zaproponowała Iris.

-Dobrze... - ubrałam płaszcz i Rozalia odprowadziła mnie na dziedziniec. Na pobliskim przystanku wsiadłam w autobus i pojechałam na bazar. Kupiłam tam lekarstwa i wróciłam do domu. Zjadłam kanapkę i zażyłam leki. Następnie położyłam się spać. Po południu zadzwonił domofon. Owinięta kocem podreptałam do drzwi wejściowych.

-Słucham?

-Kastiel. - odpowiedział męski głos. Kasteil?! Po co on tu przyszedł?! Po chwili wpuściłam chłopaka do mieszkania.

-Wejdź. - Otworzyłam drzwi do mieszkania i wpuściłam Kstiela do środka.

-Cześć. - widziałam że moja twarz zrobiła się bardziej rumiana.

-Hej, dziewczyny powiedziały mi że źle się czułaś i wróciłaś do domu.

-Tak. - popatrzyłam na jego usta, które ostatnim razem jak się widzieliśmy złączone były z moimi w pocałunku. Kas patrzył się na mnie, a jego twarz nagle poczerwieniała. Patrzyliśmy się na siebie, nagle ponownie zadzwonił dzwonek domofonu.

-Słucham?

-Ja w sprawie wstawienia szyby.

-Ah, tak już otwieram. - wpuściła go, a kiedy już był w mieszkaniu rozłożył narzędzia i zaczął swą prace.

-Więc przyszedłeś mi podokuczać? - zapytałam się czerwonowłosego.

-Nie. Ty się mną zajmowałaś jak byłem chory, więc teraz ja się tobą zajmę. I od razu mówię że nie masz żadnego wyboru i musisz się na to zgodzić. Koniec kropka.

-D-dobrze. - odpowiedziałam zachwycona i trochę zadowolona z obrotu sprawy.

-Wracaj do łóżka, ja tu popilnuje. - pomaszerowałam do pokoju bez słowa sprzeciwu. Po jakimś czasie po mojego pokoju wszedł Kas z kaszą manną.

-Nie żebym umiał jakoś cudownie gotować, ale musisz zjeść coś ciepłego.

-Dziękuje. - skosztowałam. -Dobre. - uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Posiłek rozgrzał mnie od środka. -Ale mi gorąco.

-Jak Się rozbierzesz to cię wytrę i to bardzo dokładnie. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko a oczy mu zaiskrzyły.

-Tak, chętnie.

-Co?! - Kastiel patrzył na mnie nie dowierzając.

-Nie! Głupi! Przyszedłeś mi dokuczać! - wykrzyczałam i rzuciłam w niego poduszką. Kastial złapał lecący w niego miękki obiekt.

-Ty mała. - podszedł do łóżka i zarzucił mi kołdrę na głowę i mocno mnie złapał. -A masz za Karę!

-Kyaa! - próbowałam uwolnić się z pierzastej pułapki. -Dlaczego to ja dostaje karę?! To ty tu przyszedłeś mi dokuczać!

-Muszę mieć coś z opieki nad tobą.

-Łaski bez, sama sobie poradzę.

-Przecież nie lubisz, a właściwie boisz się być sama. - Kas zdjął mi z głowy kołdrę i spojrzał na mnie. Od razu poczułam jak twarz aż piecze mnie od rumieńców.

-J-już przyzwyczaiłam się do bycia samej. - czerwonowłosy przytulił mnie.

-Nie jesteś już sama. - wyszeptał, a ja powoli zasnęłam w jego objęciach.


	19. Rozdział 16

Próbowałam wyrwać nadgarstek z silnego uścisku.

-Zostaw mnie!

-Nie mogę tego zrobić. - zabłysły białe zęby w uśmiechu rozkoszy.

-Pomocy!

-Nie ma ratunku.

-Eriel. Eriel! - potrząsnęły mną silne ręce, otworzyłam przerażona oczy i spojrzałam na zaniepokojonego Kastiela.

-Dzięki bogu to był tylko koszmar. - odetchnęłam z ulgą.

-W porządku?

-Tak. - popatrzyłam na spokojniejszego już chłopaka.

-Ja muszę już iść do domu, demon czeka na wieczorny spacer i kolację. Ale...

-Hmm?

-Może wolisz bym jeszcze chwilę został?

-Nie. Dzięki że wpadłeś. Do zobaczenia. - uśmiechnęłam się do Kastiela. Odprowadziłam go do drzwi i wróciłam do łóżka. -Dlaczego musiała mi się to przyśnić... - później myślałam o tym jak Kastiel się mną dzisiaj zajął. Chciała bym by został trochę dłużej, ale nie mogłam tego powiedzieć.

Rano obudził mnie domofon, ale to była pomyłka. Nie mogąc ponownie zasnąć oglądałam telewizję. Akurat leciał dokument przyrodniczy o pingwinach. One są takie fajniutkie i tak zabawnie chodzą. Jeden z pingwinów został upolowany przez fokę, następnie inna foka została zaatakowana przez orkę.

-Natura bywa naprawdę okrutna... Liczy się tylko przetrwanie hee. - program był ciekawy. Po obejrzeniu poszłam do lekarza, dostałam tygodniowe zwolnienie. Cały tydzień spędziłam w domu, wyjadając resztki jedzenia z lodówki. W poniedziałek muszę iść na zakupy. W niedziele czułam duży niepokój, jednak nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. W poniedziałek zadowolona szłam do szkoły, stęskniłam się za dziewczynami i... Kastielem. Na szkolnym dziedzińcu słychać było zamieszanie, po chwili moim oczom ukazał się tłum uczniów. Otoczyli oni jedną z ławek. Udało mi się zobaczyć że na ławce siedzi ładna dziewczyna o brązowych włosach, była dość skąpo ubrana.

-Co ona tu ROBI?! - usłyszałam za sobą głos rozzłoszczonej Rozali, spojrzałam na nią.

-Kto to?

-To Debra, największa żmija jakie to miasto wydało na świat.

-Debra. - szepnęłam do siebie. Wiec to jest była Kastiela. Poczułam ból na wyobrażenie sobie jak Kastiel i Debra obściskiwali się przed laty. Jak zareaguje Kas? Może i zraniła go i porzuciła, ale jakby nie patrzeć chodzili ze sobą. A to samo w sobie pokazuje że pałał do niej uczuciem... Nadal może coś czuć... Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Rozy.

-Patrz jak się unosi z zachwytu że otaczają ją schlebiający jej ludzie.

-Tak. Gwiazda od siedmiu boleści.

-Hihi. - zachichotała Rozalia. -Ale jedno jest pewne, nie przyjechała tu bez powodu.

-A tym powodem pewnie jest nasz szkolny buntownik. - kiedy Debra kręciła się po szkole zauważyłam, że osoby które znam nie są przyjaźnie do niej nastawione. Właściwie omijali ją, też tak robiłam.

-Eriel, cześć. - odezwał się do mnie wysoki chłopak.

-O Lysander, cześć.

-Dobrze że już wyzdrowiałaś.

-Tydzień samej w domu, wynudziłam się. - uśmiechałam się do chłopaka.

-Haha, bez ciebie też było nudnawo. Szczególnie dla Kastiela. - uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Kastiel... Jego była pewnie by go spotkać. A jego gdzieś wcięło.

-Debra... Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co ona tu robi, ale nie wróży to nic dobrego.

-Mam nadziej że Kastiel...

-Jaką masz nadziej co do mnie? - odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam jego uwodzicielski uśmiech. Zapadłą chwila ciszy. Chciałam powiedzieć że mam nadzieje że nie będzie wciągnięty w plany Debry. Ale nie chce wspominać o jego byłej.

-Chciałam powiedzieć że mam nadzieje że się ode mnie nie zaraziłeś. - Lysander pokiwał głową by zakamuflować prawdziwy temat naszej rozmowy.

-Jak widzisz jestem zdrowy.

-Tak. - usłyszałam tupanie, Debra rzuciła się w stronę Kastiela.

-Debra?! - oczy Kastela rozszerzyły się w szoku.

-Kotek. - Debra uwiesiła się na szyi Kasa. CO ONA WYPRAWIA?! Czerwonowłosy szybko odepchnął od siebie niebieskooką dziewczynę.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak i mnie nie dotykaj! - podniósł się głos na dziewczynę. -Czego chcesz?

-Wróciłam zobaczyć co się dzieje na starych śmieciach. Po za tym mam tu coś do wygrania i chce byś się do mnie przyłączył.

-Chyba zwariowałaś idiotko, nigdy ci nie pomogę. - wkurzył się Kastiel, aż mnie ciarki przeszły. Nagle zaczęła grać jakaś piosenka z beznadziejnym tekstem.

-Zobaczymy się znowu. - wyjęła z kieszeni grający telefon i odebrała. Patrzyłam się na Kasa i zastanawiałam się nad jego zachowaniem. Jest wrogo nastawiony do niej, ale to mogą być pozory. Kastel spojrzał na mnie, cała nasza trójka milczała.

-Kotek huh? - burknęłam.

-To nie to co myślisz, mam ją gdzieś i najlepiej jakby zniknęła. - powiedział Kastiel.

-Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.

-Muszę bo sobie jeszcze coś pomyślisz. - Lysander w milczeniu przyglądał się naszej rozmowie.

-Tak? A co miała bym sobie pomyśleć? - zapytałam. Kastiel przyjrzał mi się.

-Nie wiem co siedzi w twojej głowie.

-Odwracasz kota ogonem. - kątem oka zobaczyłam porządnie ubranego blond chłopaka. -Z resztą nieważne. Muszę już iść, do zobaczenia. - szybko ruszyłam za Natanielem.

-Nataniel! Masz chwilkę? - blondyn spojrzał na mnie pytająco. -Chciała bym cię prosić o małą pomoc. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, a policzki spłonęły mi delikatnym rumieńcem. Poczułam na sobie spojrzenie Kastiela, słyszałam szmer głosu Lysandra. Który próbował uspokoić przyjaciela.

-A więc? - oboje zatrzymaliśmy się przy ścianie, by nikt na nas nie wpadł.

-W zeszłym tygodniu mnie nie było i pomyślałam że mógł byś pożyczyć mi notatki i ewentualnie wytłumaczyć tego czego nie rozumiem. Oczywiście jeśli nie możesz to zrozumiem.

-Nie ma sprawy, kiedy zaczynamy? - spojrzałam na niego z wdzięcznością.

-Po szkole muszę iść na zakupy, w domu nie mam nic do jedzenia.

-Pomogę ci z zakupami.

-Naprawdę? Dzięki! - uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona, a Nataniel lekko się zarumienił.

-Nie ma problemu, muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia.

-Widzimy się po zajęciach. - przez następne lekcje myślałam o Kastielu, Debrze i ich zachowaniu. Zaprzątałam tym sobie głowę i nim się obejrzałam był już koniec lekcji. Nataniel podszedł do mojej ławki.

-Idziemy? - chłopak już był ubrany w kurtkę. Wstałam i już miałam złapać swój płaszcz kiedy Natan wziął mój płaszcz. -Pomogę ci. - spojrzałam w jego miodowe oczy, które radośnie iskrzyły. Czułam jak robię się czerwona ze wstydu, Nataniel to prawdziwy dżentelmen.

-O mój... - usłyszałam za sobą szept Rozali, której oczy wręcz lśniły i chłonęły aktualną scenę. Nataniel pomógł mi założyć płaszcz, do puki nie opuściliśmy budynku szkoły ignorowałam chichot przyjaciółek i mrożący w krew w żyłach wzrok Kastiela. Szliśmy w ciszy, nagle zaczął kiełkować we mnie znajmy strach.


	20. Rozdział 17

Szybko się odwróciłam i zlustrowałam teren szukając czegoś niepokojącego.

-Coś się stało? - zapytał blondyn.

-Nie... nic. - w sklepie zrobiłam spore zakupy i z Natanielem wracałam do domu. -Um... co myślisz o Debrze?

-O Debrze? Osoby, które ją znają wiedzą że jest dwulicowa i wyrachowana. Tylko na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się miła i szczera ale to tak naprawdę wiedźma.

-Zastanawiam się, po co ona tu wróciła.

-Wkrótce się dowiemy. - Natan odprowadził mnie pod drzwi mieszkania.

-No to cześć.

-Pa. - szybko zaczęłam rozpakowywać zakupy, by zabrać się za przepisywanie zeszytów. Lodówka i szafki zaczeły zapełniać się żywnością. Potem w swoim pokoju zaczęłam przepisywać notatki.

-Ach, jaki Nataniel jest miły, jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem Kastiela. Ups nie powinnam ich ze sobą porównywać. - po przepisaniu wszystkich notatek, które pożyczył mi Nataniel.

-Ugh, chyba ręka mi odpadnie od ciągłego pisania. Dobrze że skończyłam. - następnego dnia od razu oddałam blondynowi zeszyty.

-Dzięki, chciała bym byś wytłumaczył mi temat z matematyki, miałbyś dziś czas?

-Dziś nie mogę, mam zebranie.

-Och, okej.

-Ale może jutro. - zaproponował chłopak.

-Naprawdę mi pomagasz. - nagle na plecach poczułam coś miękkiego, a w lewym uchu usłyszałam szept Rozali.

-No no, kręcąc z Natanielem na sto procent wzbudzisz w Kastielu zazdrość.

-Nie o to mi chodziło. - zawstydzona odpowiedziałam szeptem. -To my już pójdziemy do klasy.

-Dobra. - z Rozą uwieszoną na moich ramionach. Przechodząc po korytarzu ludzie patrzyli się na nas. Białowłosa ponownie do mnie szepnęła.

-Przyszłam ci powiedzieć, ze mamy godzinę wolnego bo nie ma nauczycielki.

-Cuda się zdarzają, nauczyciel to jednak człowiek. - zachichotałam. Na jednaj z przerw, kiedy wychodziłam z łazienki zagadała do mnie Debra.

-Ty to pewnie Eriel, jesteś nowa w tej szkole. Słyszałam wiele na twój temat, dużo się kręcisz przy Kastielu. Jestem pewna że się w nim bujasz. - popatrzyłam na nią wrogo.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytałam nie zmieniając złego wyrazu twarzy.

-To proste, żebyś się odczepiła od Kastiela. - aroganckim tonem powiedziała niebieskooka dziewczyna. Czułam jak wzbiera we mnie wściekłość, za kogo ona się uważa?! Uspokój się Eriel, spokojnie. Nie daj się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

-Jeśli to wszystko, to żegnam. - próbowałam ją ominąć, ale stanęła mi na drodze.

-Masz się od niego odczepić, jest mi potrzebny. - nadal mówiła pewnym aroganckim tonem. Ona jest bardziej wkurzająca niż Amber.

-Rządzisz się jakbyś była nie wiadomo kim. A obie wiemy że jesteś kiepską gwiazdą, która robi dużo krzyku. - Debra miała już coś powiedzieć gdy dodałam. -Jest takie stwierdzenie, że im mniejszy pies tym więcej szczeka. - Debra poczerwieniała ze złości.

-Co powiedziałaś?! - niebieskooka dziewczyna złapała mnie za kołnierz.

-Nie boję się ciebie. - starałam się zachować spokój.

-Ty małą! - Debra podniosła rękę by mnie uderzyć, ale przestałą kiedy usłyszałam szmer głosów.

-Zobacz ilu mam świadków że chciałam mnie uderzyć. Prawdziwa natura zawsze wyjdzie na jaw. - silna ręka złapała nadgarstek Debry i dziewczyna pościła mój kołnierz. A następnie odsunęła się o kilka kroków. Moim wybawcą był Kastiel, wyglądał na wściekłego.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?! - krzyknął czerwonowłosy.

-A nic, takie tam babskie sprawy. - Debra wytrzepała ręce jakby dotykała czegoś brudnego. -To co Kastiel, weźmiesz za mną udział w konkursie? Jeśli będziesz ze mną to na pewno zostaniesz sławny. - dziewczyna objęła ramię Kasa, czerwonowłosy wyrwał rękę z uścisku swojej byłej.

-My też bierzemy udział w konkursie!

-Chyba sobie żartujesz!

-Nie, odczep się od nas wreszcie! - Kas złapał mnie i zarzucił na ramię.

-Kyaa! - krzyknęłam zdenerwowana. -Co ty wyprawiasz?! Postaw mnie! - o BOŻE, jakie to zawstydzające! Och jak dobrze że mam na sobie spodnie.

-Co ty sobie myślisz, żeby walczyć z tą wariatką?

-Wkurzyła mnie, chciała się mną rządzić! Musiałam się jej postawić. - odpowiedziałam na jego pytanie. -Naprawdę, tu wychodzi na jaw twój dziwny gust do dziewczyn.

-...nie wiesz że mówisz też o sobie. - Kastiel szepnął do siebie.

-Mówiłeś coś?

-Nie. Zdawało ci się.

-Możesz mnie już postawić? To boli. - bycie niesioną na ramieniu, cały mój ciężar oparty jest na brzuch. Niezbyt przyjemne uczucie, jakbym byłą jakimś workiem.

-Och, sorki. - Kastiel odstawił mnie na podłogę. -Choć. - delikatnie wziął moją rękę. Łaa, jaki jest delikatny. Zatrzymaliśmy się przy jednej z klas.

-Kastiel i Eriel? Co was sprowadza? - zapytał się Lysander.

-Bierzemy udział w mikołajkowym konkursie muzycznym! - oznajmił zdecydowanie Kastiel.

-Jednak się zdecydowałeś, to dobrze. - uśmiechnął się zadowolony Lys.

-Gra w trójkę będzie ciekawa. - powiedział Kas, Lysander podniósł jedną brew i spojrzał na mnie.

-Co? Jaką trojkę? Znaleźliście kogoś kto będzie z wami grał?

-Eriel, Kastiel mówił o naszej trójce. O mnie, o sobie i o tobie. - nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Po chwili jednak przyszło mi coś do głowy i przerwałam ciszę.

-Dokopiemy Debrze i przy okazji będziemy się dobrze bawić.

-Tak! - oboje przy tym parsknęli śmiechem.

-Musimy mieć dwa utwory, jeden mam już cały. Do drugiego muszę napisać tekst. - Lys poszedł do swojej torby i wrócił z paroma kartkami. -Trzymajcie, to tekst i nuty pierwszej piosenki. - spojrzałam na kartkę, tekst piosenki był spokojny

-To jutro po szkole pierwsza próba.

-Jutro nie mogę, mam już plany.

-Jakie? - zapytał się Kastiel.

-Będe się uczyć z Natanielem matmy. - poczułam że silniejszy uścisk dłoni. Zerknęłam w dół, Kastiel nadal trzymał moją dłoń. Czułam jak serce łomocze mi w piersi. -Potrwa to z dwie godziny, możecie poczekać?

-Jutro kończ jak najszybciej i przyjdź do mojego domu. - odezwał się czerwonowłosy.

-Okej. - zadzwonił dzwonek, tak lekcja była wolna. Opowiedziałam Rozalii i reszcie dziewczyn co spotkało mnie ze strony Debry, a następnie o tym w co Kastiel mnie wciągnął. Roza zadeklarowała że przygotuje nam stroje, odpowiedziała jej że chłopaki się nie zgodzą ale biało włosa tylko się złowrogo uśmiechnęła. Iris postanowiła że namówi Armina by nakręcił nasz występ. Po zajęciach Kastiel i Lysander poszli zapisać nas na konkurs, ja z dziewczynami wracałam do domu. Czułam się nieswojo, tak jakby ktoś obserwował każdy mój krok. Byłam spięta i co chwilę się odwracałam.

-Co jest? - zapytała zaniepokojona moim zachowaniem Iris.

-Mam wrażenie że ktoś mnie obserwuje.

-Może to Debra, po tym co jej powiedziałaś musiała cie wsadzić na swoją czarną listę.

-Wydaje mi się że jednak już była na jej liście wrogów, od kiedy dowiedziała się że przyjaźnisz się z Kastielem. - stwierdziła Roza.


	21. Rozdział 17,5

Patrzyłem jak drzwi za dwiema dziewczynami się zamykają. Szybko wyszedłem i rozejrzała się po okolicy, już ich tu nie było.

-Kurde... - zacisnąłem mocno pięść. Następnie westchnąłem i ruszyłem do samochodu. Przez chwilę siedziałem w samochodzie trzymając klucze w dłoni.

-Zawsze musi się coś zepsuć, ale nic już na to nie poradzę... - starałem się wyrzucić z głowy to co zrobiłem i odpowiedź Rozali że pożałuje. Włożyłem kluczyki do stacyjki i odpaliłem pojazd. Szybko dotarłem do domu, od razu musiałem wyprowadzić demona. Zimne wieczorne powietrze uspokoiły moje wrzące myśli, dzięki czemu mogłem racjonalnie pomyśleć.

-Muszę ją po prostu przeprosić, zresztą gdybanie nad tym co zrobiłem nie ma sensu. Po prostu przeproszę i będę uważał w przyszłości. - demon szczeknął w odpowiedzi. Kiedy wróciłem ze spaceru zauważyłem palące się w moim mieszkaniu światło. Po przekroczeniu progu mieszkania usłyszałem prognozę pogody z telewizora.

-Następne dni będą pochmurne, jednak nie spadnie ani kropla deszczu. - mówił kobiecy głos z telewizora.

-Jestem. - powiadomiłem domowników o powrocie. Zdjąłem obrożę demona i odłożyłem na miejsce.

-Witaj w domu. - odezwał się mój ojciec. -Zaraz będzie kolacja. - w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwałem głową. Po umyciu rąk usiadłem przy stole. I czekałem na pojawienie się mojej matki z posiłkiem.

-Cześć Kassy. - czerwonowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Hej. - odpowiedziałem jej, zaczęliśmy jeść sałatkę. Powoli dzióbałem swoją porcję.

-Kassy, co jesteś taki markotny? - zapytała się kobieta wpatrując się w syna.

-Nie jestem markotny!

-Coś się stało?

-Nic, takiego. Po prostu powiedziałem coś niemiłego mojej... mojej koleżance i zastanawiam się jak ją przeprosić.

-Przeproś ją, ale również podaj jej powód swoich słów. Jakiś musiał być prawda? - zapytała się. Popatrzyłem na mój talerz gdzie znajdowała się w połowie zjedzona sałatka. Chciałem jej dogryźć i przesadziłem.

-Tak, wiem. - szepnąłem w odpowiedzi.

-A co to za koleżanka?

-Eriel... he? - o kurde powiedziałem jej imię bez zastanowienia. Teraz wpatrywały się we mnie zaciekawione oczy.

-Powiesz mam coś o niej? Jaka jest?

-Fajna i podo... znaczy... no, po prostu jest zabawna. - poczułem jak moje policzki mnie palą.

-Hoho, zobacz kochanie zrobił się cały czerwony.

-Nie dokuczaj mu. - po kolacji zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju i grałem trochę na gitarze.

-Jutro na pewną ją przeproszę i wszytko wytłumaczę!

Następnego dnia, kiedy przekroczyłem bramę szkolną usłyszałem znajomy głos.

-Cześć, przyniosłam ci twój strój. - blondynka podała mi torbę.

-Dzięki. - dziewczyna przez chwilę się na mnie patrzyła a potem uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.

-Jak widzę to już żałujesz swoich wczorajszych słów. - po chwili jednak jej uśmiech znikł. -Wiesz, to naprawdę ją zraniło. Mógł byś czasem pomyśleć co mówisz. Wiem że Eriel ma charakterek który potrafi się odgryźć, ale nie zapominaj że jest dziewczyną z uczuciami. - Rozali odwróciła się i pobiegła do szkoły. Przecież to WIEM! W klasie nie było jeszcze Eriel, pojawiła się po dzwonku chwilę przed przyjściem nauczyciela. Patrzyłem jak zajmuje swoje miejsce. Nie przywitała się ze mną jak zawsze, nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. Nie raz posyłała mi jakieś spojrzenie, uśmieszek czy jakąś minę. Teraz nic. Spróbuje na przerwie z nią pogadać. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę dziewczyna od razu wstała i opuściła pomieszczenie. Ruszyłem za nią, jednak na korytarzu zniknęła w tłumie uczniów.

-Kurde, unika mnie! - starałem się na każdej przerwie do niej zagadać, jednak za każdym razem traciłem ją z oczu zanim zdążyłem podejść. Kiedy wyszedłem ze szkoły też nie udało mi się na nią trafić.

-Będzie na imprezie, tam na pewno mi się uda. Przecież ma być ze mną w parze. - wróciłem do domu i wyjąłem z torby strój, który dała mi Rozalia. Biała koszula z długim czarnym płaszczem, czarne spodnie i jako dodatek są rogi. Jednym słowem będziemy diabłami, chociaż może być też aniołem. Moja mama zachwycała się moim wyglądem w tym stroju, szybko opuściłem mieszkanie. Bo chciałem jak najszybciej być na miejscu i pogadać z Eriel. Kiedy doszedłem do lokalu, okazało się że Eriel wyskoczyła niespodziewana sprawa i spóźni się. Jednak dziewczyny nie miały pojęcia co się stało. Iris i Rozalia sprawdzały osoby wchodzące z listą, do szatni wpuszczał Nataniel. Bez słowa powiesiłem moją kurtkę i ruszyłem do następnego pomieszczenia. Było już całkiem sporo osób, muzyka grała a światła były przyciemnione.

-Kastiel wyglądasz oszałamiająco! - odezwał się irytujący głos. Spojrzałem na blondynkę, która przebrana za... kogoś w całkiem sporej sukience. Nie zastanawiałem się czym jest, bo jest to dla mnie nie istotne. Szybko wmieszałem się w tłum.

-Gdzie on się podział?! - Amber krzyknęła, a jej koleżanki próbowały jej coś powiedzieć. Nalałem sobie napoju i stanąłem pod ścianą. Nareszcie pojawiła się Eriel. Ubrana byłą za diablicę i to seksowną. Nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku.

-Haha, przegrałem... - szepnąłem, bez wątpienia wyglądam na zaskoczonego. Już chciałem do niej podejść gdy zauważyłem że nie jest sama, był z nią Natanielem. Eriel spojrzała na mnie i na jej twarzy zagościł triumfalny uśmiech. Patrzyłem jak rozmawia z blondem, a następnie z nim tańczy. TRZYMAJĄ SIĘ ZA RĘCE! Czułem jak wzbiera we mnie złość i coś jeszcze... Kiedy piosenka się skończyła Eriel dołączyła do swoich koleżanek, które rozmawiały z Lysandrem, jego bratem i bliźniakami. Szybko dołączyłem do ich grupy. Chwile pogadali o wybitym oknie w domu Eriel i o jej stroju. Nagle odezwała się Rozalia.

-Bo widzisz ktoś podpadł Eriel, więc to taka zemsta. - białowłosa mrugnęła do mnie.

-Kto ci podpadł? Amber?

-Kto wie? - obie dziewczyny się zaśmiały. -A właśnie, widziała cie jak tańczysz z Natanielem ale przecież z Kastielem byłaś umówiona jako partner wieczoru. - Rozalia drążyła temat, do tego uderzyła w słaby punkt.

-Skoro twym dzisiejszym partnerem do tańca jest Kastiel, to może pozwolisz że skradnę ci jeden taniec. - zaproponował Lysander.

-Czemu nie. - dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła i łapiąc rękę Lysandra udali się na parkiet. Patrzyłam się jak tańczą, a kiedy zmieniła się piosenka nadal tańczyli.

-Grrr, miał być tylko jeden taniec. - po chwili zaczęła się sprzeczka pomiędzy Eriel i Amber.

-Przychodzisz tu i się panoszysz, tańczysz z moim bratem przez co się dziwnie zachowuje. A co najważniejsze, odebrałaś mi całą uwagę! - Amber podniosła głos.

-Wiesz, jestem jedną z organizatorek, jak nie chciałaś mogłaś nie przychodzić i było by po problemie.

-Odejdź, tylko bardziej mnie denerwujesz.

-Hah, rozkazywać jej się zachciało. Sama do mnie przyszłaś, więc do siebie powinnaś mieć pretensję. - Eriel oczywiście odpyskowała blondynce.

-Zamknij się! - po chwili padło jeszcze parę innych słów których nie słyszałem, sprzeczka jednak została skończona i Eriel wraz z Lysandrem podeszła do stolika. Szybko się do nich zbliżyłem.

-Od tego aż zaschło mi w gardle. - dziewczyna nalała sobie napoju.

-Cóż niezłe przedstawienie odstawiłaś.

-Uznam to za komplement. - uśmiechnęła się.

-Znów darłaś koty z Amber, dobrze. - zadowolony kiwałem głową.

-To ja was zostawię. - Lysander szybko się ulotnił, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać.

-Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytała się mnie czarnowłosa dziewczyna. TAK! Bawię się świetnie, wręcz genialnie patrze się tylko jak tańczysz i uśmiechasz się do innych facetów. Normalnie Idelanie! Aż bym kogoś skopał z tej radości. Nie no, muszę powiedzieć coś bez sarkazmu.

-Średnio. Było by lepiej jeśli spędzał bym czas z osobą, która miała mi towarzyszyć. - Eriel duszkiem wypiła sok z kubeczka. -Ty najpierw się spóźniasz potem tańczyć z Natanielem, Lysandrem, masz nawet czas by kłócić się z tą idiotką.

-Hmf. - dziewczyna burknęła i odwróciłam się do stołu z przekąskami, skąd wzięła kilka paluszków. Teraz mam szansę przeprosić. Objąłem ją ramieniem i schyliłem się do jej ucha.

-Przepraszam. Nie chciałem... chciałem ci tylko dokuczyć, dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tamtego zdania uświadomiłem sobie, że mogło cie to zranić. Jesteś kobieca, wiem to dokładnie. - udało się, powiedziałem.

-O-okay.

-Zatańczymy? - zapytałem się i odsunęłam by dać dziewczynie trochę swobody. Eriel się do mnie odwróciła i odpowiedziała na moje zaproszenie.

-T-tak. - poczułem ulgę że się zgodziła, gdyby nie chciała ze mną zatańczyć to nie wiem co bym zrobił. Poprowadziłem ją na parkiet i zatańczyliśmy dość szybki kawałek. Jakiś czas później zakomunikowano że będzie lecieć ostatnia piosenka, ponownie poprowadziłam Eriel na parkiet. Tym razem puścili wolną piosenkę, więc mogłem zbliżyć się do dziewczyny i ją trzymać przy sobie. Ułożyłem ręce na jej tali i przyciągnęłam ją do siebie, poczułem jej ciepło. Eriel próbowała się trochę odsunąć, jednak nie pozwoliłem jej na to. Patrzyłem się na nią, poluźniłem uścisk by się nie zdenerwowała. Jest taka ciepła i ładnie pachnie, nie będę jej chciał puścić. Dziewczyna na mnie spojrzała i na chwilę ją zamurowało. Eriel objęła mnie swoimi rękami i złapała materiał na moich plecach, oparła swoją głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie, lubię ją mieć w swoich ramionach. Utwór zbliżał się do końca, a wraz z końcem będe musiał ją puścić. Jeszcze chwilę chce być z nią, moment krótki. Poprowadziłem tanecznym krokiem nas pod ścianę, z dala od parkietu. Utwór się skończył.

-Ale byliśmy na środku parkietu... - patrzyłem na zdenerwowaną Eriel. Mhm wygląda tak nieziemsko, że mógł bym ją zjeść. -Też powinniśmy się zbierać, dziewczyny nocują i pewnie już na mnie czkają na zewnątrz. - dziewczyna mówiła dalej, jednak ja nie chciałem jej puścić. Przyparłem ją do ściany. Eriel, Eriel... -Kas-mhm... - spojrzała na mnie, a jej fioletowe oczy odbiły blask światła z sali. Zbliżyłem do niej swoje usta i przerwałem jej w pół słowie. Pocałowałem ją. Jej usta były ciepłe, miękkie i takie delikatne. Czekaj... CZEKAJ! Co ja robię?! Odsunąłem się od niej i spojrzałem jej w oczy. Widać było w nich zaskoczenie. Szybko się odwróciłem i udałem się do wyjścia. Szybko pokierowałem się do domu. Mimo zimnego jesiennego powietrza było mi gorąco tam gdzie ją trzymałem. I to ciepłe aksamitne uczucie na ustach. Zakryłem ręką usta.

-Wpadłem jak śliwka w kompot. Zakochałem się w niej i to poważnie. - spojrzałem na nocne niebo, gdzie lśnił księżyc. Kiedy wróciłem do domu, na wejściu przepytywała mnie mama. Kiedy zauważyła że jestem czerwony na twarzy, drążyła temat jeszcze bardziej. Wiec szybko ewakuowałem się do swojego pokoju. Ciekawe co teraz będzie? Dowiem się w poniedziałek jak spotkam Eriel.

W poniedziałek o południu poszedłem do szkoły. Rano jak wstałem mama nie dała mi iść do szkoły, naprawdę co ja z nią mam. Kiedy dostałem się do klasy, dowiedziałem się że Eriel źle się czuła i poszła do domu. Na długiej przerwie wyszedłem z Lysandrem na szkolne podwórko, by nikt nam się nie napatoczył podczas mojej opowieści. Opowiedziałem mu co się stało i o tym że zakochałem się w Eriel. Lysander nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, powiedział że będzie mnie wspierał. Po zajęciach szybko poszedłem do domu, musiałem się wymknąć zanim złapie mnie wychowawca i zrobi pogadankę że się spóźniłem do szkoły. Teraz stałem przed jej blokiem.

-Wpuści mnie? - wziąłem głęboki oddech i zadzwoniłem domofonem. Po chwili odezwała się Eriel.

-Słucham?

-Kastiel. - dziewczyna wpuściła mnie do na klatkę a następnie do mieszkania.

-Wejdź. - za proponowała. -Cześć.

-Hej, dziewczyny powiedziały mi że źle się czułaś i wróciłaś do domu.

-Tak. - Eriel się na mnie patrzała, a ja na nią. Poczułem jak piecze mnie twarz. Nagle ponownie zadzwonił dzwonek domofonu i Eriel go odebrała.

-Słucham?

-Ah, tak już otwieram. - do mieszkania wszedł robotnik z narzędziami i jakimś pudełkiem. Zapewne z szybą. Eriel się do mnie odwróciła.

-Więc przyszedłeś mi podokuczać? - zapytała. Podokuczać? Nie, chce pogadać...

-Nie. Ty się mną zajmowałaś jak byłem chory, więc teraz ja się tobą zajmę. I od razu mówię że nie masz żadnego wyboru i musisz się na to zgodzić. Koniec kropka.

-D-dobrze.

-Wracaj do łóżka, ja tu popilnuje. - Eriel poszła do swojego pokoju. A ja zostałem by pilnować robotnika. Sprawnie wstawił nową szybę i sobie poszedł.

-Hmm, powinienem zrobić coś do jedzenia. Może kasze manną? - rozejrzałem się po kuchni dziewczyny. Znalazłem potrzebne rzeczy i zacząłem przygotowywać posiłek. Kiedy skończyłem poszedłem do pokoju pacjenta.

-Nie żebym umiał jakoś cudownie gotować, ale musisz zjeść coś ciepłego. - zakomunikowałem.

-Dziękuje. - dziewczyna spróbowała. -Dobre. Ale mi gorąco. - mogę trochę pożartować.

-Jak Się rozbierzesz to cię wytrę i to bardzo dokładnie. - patrzyłem na nią i uśmiechnąłem się zawadiacko.

-Tak, chętnie.

-Co?! - patrzyłem na nią zaskoczony. ŻE JAK?! Przecież żartowałem

-Nie! Głupi! Przyszedłeś mi dokuczać! - Eriel zaczęła krzyczeć i rzuciła we mnie poduszką, szybko złapałem lecący we mnie przedmiot.

-Ty mała. - zbliżyłem się do łóżka, zarzuciłem jej kołdrę na głowę i mocno złapałem. -A masz za Karę! - taka chora, a stroi sobie ze mnie żarty. Ale właściwie to ja zacząłem.

-Kyaa! - dziewczyna próbowała się uwolnić. Ale nie miała szans. -Dlaczego to ja dostaje karę?! To ty tu przyszedłeś mi dokuczać!

-Muszę mieć coś z opieki nad tobą. - uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony z obrotu sprawy.

-Łaski bez, sama sobie poradzę. - odpowiedziała. Grr, mnie możesz prosić o pomoc. Uparta jak zawsze!

-Przecież nie lubisz, a właściwie boisz się być sama. - odkryłem jej głowę by popatrzeć na twarz. Była czerwona na twarzy.

-J-już przyzwyczaiłam się do bycia samej. - a ta ciągle swoje. Przytuliłem ją do siebie.

-Nie jesteś już sama. - szepnąłem. Po chwili trzymania w jej w swoich objęciach zauważyłem że zasnęła. Zasnęła? Czy ty rozumiesz w jakiej jesteśmy teraz sytuacji? Kilka dni temu cię pocałowałem, uświadomiłem sobie że cie kocham. A ty co? Wygląda jakbyś się tym nie przejmowała. Westchnąłem i ułożyłem ją na łóżku a następnie przykryłem kołdrą. Usiadłem obok i patrzyłem jak dziewczyna śpi. Prawie tak samo jak tamtego dnia, nad jeziorem. Uśmiechnęłam się i zlustrowałem jej twarz. Nagle moje spojrzenie utkwiło na jej ustach. Sięgnąłem ręką i kciukiem lekko musnąłem jej wargę. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, moje spojrzenie utkwiło na zdjęciu Eriel i jej cioci. Nagle usłyszałem jęknięcie, spojrzałem na czarnowłosą. Ewidentnie śni się jej coś złego, zaczęła się szarpać. Złapałem ją za ramiona i próbowałem obudzić.

-Eriel. Eriel! - dziewczyna się ocknęła i popatrzyła na mnie przerażonymi oczami.

-Dzięki bogu to był tylko koszmar.

-W porządku? - zapytałem.

-Tak. - dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie.

-Ja muszę już iść do domu, demon czeka na wieczorny spacer i kolację. Ale... - popatrzyłem na nią i przerwałem.

-Hmm?

-Może wolisz bym jeszcze chwilę został?

-Nie. Dzięki że wpadłeś. Do zobaczenia. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie i odprowadziła do drzwi. Przez tydzień myślałem o Eriel i o tym kiedy wróci do szkoły. Jakoś nudno tu bez niej, wszystkie przerwy spędzałem z Lysandrem w jego klasie. W poniedziałek kiedy przyszedłem do szkoły dowiedziałem się że pojawiła się Debra.

-Czego ona tu chce?! - wkurzyłem się od razu jak usłyszałem jej imię. Kiedy poszedłem do klasy, zobaczyłem jak Eriel rozmawia z Lysandrem.

-Mam nadziej że Kastiel... - kiedy podszedłem usłyszałem kawałek ich rozmowy.

-Jaką masz nadziej co do mnie? - zapytałem z uśmiechem. Eriel się odwróciła i poparzyła na mnie lekko zaskoczona. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

-Chciałam powiedzieć że mam nadzieje że się ode mnie nie zaraziłeś. - Lysander pokiwał głową

-Jak widzisz jestem zdrowy.

-Tak. - nagle rzuciła się na mnie Debra.

-Debra?! - krzyknąłem.

-Kotek. - niebieskooka uwiesiła się na mojej szyi. Szybko ją odepchnąłem. Jak ona śmie się tak zachowywać!? Do tego jeszcze ten kotek.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak i mnie nie dotykaj! - ale mnie wkurzyła. -Czego chcesz?

-Wróciłam zobaczyć co się dzieje na starych śmieciach. Po za tym mam tu coś do wygrania i chce byś się do mnie przyłączył. - przyłączyć? Po tym wszystkim co zrobiła?

-Chyba zwariowałaś idiotko, nigdy ci nie pomogę. - wkurzyłem się i wrogo popatrzyłem na Debrę. Zadzwonił telefon Debry, cały czas ma ten sam badziewny dzwonek.

-Zobaczymy się znowu. - wyjęła z kieszeni grający telefon i odebrała. Pogięło ją do reszty.

-Kotek huh? - odezwała się Eriel. Kurde, zaraz wyniknie z tego jakieś nie porozumienie.

-To nie to co myślisz, mam ją gdzieś i najlepiej jakby zniknęła. - zacząłem się tłumaczyć.

-Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.

-Muszę bo sobie jeszcze coś pomyślisz. - Lysander w milczeniu przyglądał się naszej rozmowie.

-Tak? A co miała bym sobie pomyśleć? - powiedziała dziewczyna, przyjrzałem się jej.

-Nie wiem co siedzi w twojej głowie.

-Odwracasz kota ogonem. Z resztą nieważne. Muszę już iść, do zobaczenia. - Eriel szybko poszła za Gospodarzem.

-Nataniel! Masz chwilkę? - usłyszałem jak go woła. Obserwowałem Eriel i Natana jak ze sobą rozmawiają i uśmiechają się do siebie.

-Kurde, wiedziałem że to obróci się w coś takiego. - zacisnąłem pięści.

-Uspokój się Kastiel, denerwujesz się bez potrzeby.

-To przez Debrę jestem w złym nastroju. Mam nadzieje że jak najszybciej się stąd wyniesie.

-Będziesz brał udział w tym konkursie muzycznym? - zapytał się mnie Lysander.

-Nie wiem.

-Jak się zdecydujesz to daj znać to raz się głosimy.

-Dobra. - przez następne godziny nie było śladu po Debrze, więc uspokoiłem się trochę. Po zajęciach do ławki Eriel podszedł Nataniel.

-Idziemy? Pomogę ci. - pomógł jej założyć płaszcz. Poczułem jak podskoczyło mi ciśnienie. Co oni wyprawiają?! Patrzyłem się na nich wściekle.

Następnego dnia pierwszą osobą którą zobaczyłem jak przyszedłem do szkoły była niestety Debra. Miałem nadzieje że się stąd zmyła.

-Kastiel! - zawołała mnie.

-Czego?

-Jakiś ty niemiły. Ale wracając do tematu. Niedługo odbędzie się mikołajkowy konkurs muzyczny i chce byś wziął ze mną udział. - zignorowałem ją i poszedłem dalej. -Zastanów się! - taa, jasne że się na to zgodzę. W tym życiu na pewno nie, w następnych zresztą też. Na jednej z przerw kiedy szedłem przez korytarz zauważyłem Eriel i Debrę. Debra trzymała Eriel za kołnierz, wyglądała na wściekłą. Szybko zareagowałem i złapałem za nadgarstek Debry. Mój silny uścisk spowodował że Debra pościła Eriel i odsunęła się.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?! - krzyknął ze wściekłości.

-A nic, takie tam babskie sprawy. To co Kastiel, weźmiesz za mną udział w konkursie? Jeśli będziesz ze mną to na pewno zostaniesz sławny. - Debra objęła moje ramię, szybko je wyrwałem. Niechce by mnie dotykała! Jest tylko jeden sposób by dała nam spokój!

-My też bierzemy udział w konkursie!

-Chyba sobie żartujesz! - krzyknęła Debra. Dobra musimy się stąd zmywać, bo zaraz tak mnie wytrąci z równowago że chyba jej przywalę.

-Nie, odczep się od nas wreszcie! - złapałem Eriel i zarzuciłem na ramię.

-Kyaa! - krzyknęłam czarnowłosa. -Co ty wyprawiasz?! Postaw mnie! - protestowała, ja jednak myślałem o tym co się stało że Debra prawie ją uderzyła.

-Co ty sobie myślisz, żeby walczyć z tą wariatką?

-Wkurzyła mnie, chciała się mną rządzić! Musiałam się jej postawić. Naprawdę, tu wychodzi na jaw twój dziwny gust do dziewczyn.

-...nie wiesz że mówisz też o sobie. - szepnąłem do siebie. Z resztą z Debrą to dawno i nieprawda, teraz ty się liczysz...

-Mówiłeś coś? - zapytała się.

-Nie. Zdawało ci się.

-Możesz mnie już postawić? To boli. - oznajmiła mi dziewczyna.

-Och, sorki. - odstawiłem ją na podłogę. -Choć. - delikatnie wziąłem jej rękę. Muszę powiedzieć Lysandrowi że bierzemy udział w tym konkursie.

-Kastiel i Eriel? Co was sprowadza? - zapytał się Lysander.

-Bierzemy udział w mikołajkowym konkursie muzycznym!

-Jednak się zdecydowałeś, to dobrze. - uśmiechnął się zadowolony Lys.

-Gra w trójkę będzie ciekawa. - powiedziałem.

-Co? Jaką trojkę? Znaleźliście kogoś kto będzie z wami grał? - zapytała się Eriel.

-Eriel, Kastiel mówił o naszej trójce. O mnie, o sobie i o tobie. - na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

-Dokopiemy Debrze i przy okazji będziemy się dobrze bawić. - zakomunikowała Eriel.

-Tak! - wraz z Lysem parsknęliśmy śmiechem.

-Musimy mieć dwa utwory, jeden mam już cały. Do drugiego muszę napisać tekst. - Lys poszedł do swojej torby i wrócił z paroma kartkami. -Trzymajcie, to tekst i nuty pierwszej piosenki.

-To jutro po szkole pierwsza próba.

-Jutro nie mogę, mam już plany. - powiedziała czarnowłosa.

-Jakie? - zapytałem się.

-Będe się uczyć z Natanielem matmy. - zacisnąłem trochę mocniej uścisk na ręku Eriel. Czy musi się kręcić koło Nataniela?. -Potrwa to z dwie godziny, możecie poczekać?

-Jutro kończ jak najszybciej i przyjdź do mojego domu.

-Okej. - zadzwonił dzwonek. Z Lysandrem ubraliśmy kurtki i poszliśmy zapisać się na konkurs mikołajkowy.


	22. Rozdział 18

Wchodząc po schodach do mojego mieszkania myślałam o tym co powiedziały dziewczyny. Czy Debra jest na tyle walnięta by kogoś śledzić? Nagle burczenie mojego brzucha wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia.

-Kurcze, szybko muszę coś zjeść. - szybko otworzyłam drzwi. Szybko zdjęłam płaszcz i buty, torbę z zeszytami zaniosłam do pokoju. Umyłam ręce i szybko zaczęłam przygotowywać sobie obiad. Zjadłam ryż z dżemem jabłkowym i cynamonem, kiedy skończyłam posiłek zajęłam się nutami. Po przećwiczeniu parę razy na skrzypcach melodii, spakowałam skrzypce elektryczne i stojak na nuty.

-Zostawię to u Kastiela, dzięki czemu nie będę musiała później taszczyć tego na każdą próbę.

W środowy poranek w pełnym rynsztunku ruszyłam do Amorisa. Na dziedzińcu wpadłam na Nataniela.

-Dzień dobry. - blondyn uśmiechnął się na mój widok.

-Cześć, widzę że dziś jesteś obładowana.

-Wyszło na to że biorę udział w mikołajkowym konkursie muzycznym z Kastielem i Lysandrem.

-Naprawdę? To będę musiał przyjść na twój występ. - zawstydziłam się trochę i opuściłam wzrok na futerał. -To teraz będziesz bardzo zajęta. - Natan pomógł mi nieść stojak i skrzypce.

-Tak mamy dwa tygodnie na próby. Będzie zabawnie no i utrzemy nosa Debrze. - szłam z Natanielem przez szkolny korytarz.

-Dwa... Nie, trzy w jednym.

-Trzy w jednym? - zapytałam zatrzymując się przy mojej szafce.

-Po pierwsze, będziesz się dobrze bawić, po drugie zepsuć Debrze plany i po trzecie możesz wygrać konkurs.

-Trzy w jednym, huh. Podoba mi się. - uśmiechnęłam się i zamknęłam kłódkę szafki.

-To od razu po zajęciach?

-Tak, gdzie się spotykamy?

-Pokój gospodarzy jest zajęty przez Melanie, więc pouczymy cię w klasie A.

-Dobra.

-Muszę już iść, do zobaczenia później. - Natan oddał moje rzeczy i odszedł. Kiedy weszłam do klasy od razu spojrzałam na ławkę Kasa. Jeszcze go nie było, następnie mój wzrok powędrował na białowłosą dziewczynę.

-... Rozalia jesteś na coś zła? - dziewczyna drgnęła.

-Nie! - zdecydowanie jest zdenerwowana, zbliżyłam się do Iris i szepnęłam do niej.

-Co ją ugryzło?

-Jakaś dziewczyna podrywała Leo.

-Pojawiła się rywalka na horyzoncie?

-Możliwe. - zadzwonił dzwonek, do klasy wpadł Kastiel. Na przerwie Rozalia rzuciła się na mnie, czym przykuła spojrzenia wszystkich z klasy.

-Eriel! Kochana siostro moja z którą złączona jestem przez przeznaczenie. - Rozalia powiedziała to dość cicho więc tylko osób ją usłyszało. Następnie nadal mnie tuląc wsunęła moją twarz w swój biust. Spanikowana machałam rękami, ciężko się oddychało.

-Pfo phy oich... - tak mnie przycisnęła że nie mogłam mówić.

-Rozalio! Co ty robisz Eriel?! - zapytała wstrząśnięta Viola. Białowłosa jednak dalej ciągnęła swój monolog.

-Wiem że w naszych sercach ukrywa się zazdrość o chłopaków, których kochamy. Wiec musimy się wspierać i razem walczyć o to czego pragniemy!

-Co?! - usłyszałam za sobą głos Kastiela. Złapałam Rozę za ramiona i odepchnęłam, zaczerpnęłam kilka oddechów.

-Próbujesz mnie udusić?!

-Mniejsza z tym, co wy byście zrobiły jak by podrywano waszego chłopaka? - dziewczyna wprawnie zmieniła temat. MNIEJSZA Z TYM?!

-Myślę że porozmawiała bym z nią. - zaproponowała Iris. Czuje się teraz taka zignorowana, westchnęłam.

-Ja bym po prostu zaufała że nie zrobi nic co by mnie zraniło. - wypowiedziała się cichutko Violetta. Rozalia pokiwała głową a następnie spojrzała na mnie wyczekując mojej rady.

-Hmm, Violetta ma racje, jeśli sobie ufanie i się kochacie to nie ma się czym przejmować. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz coś zrobić, to po prostu porozmawiaj z Leo. - Roza się uśmiechnęła.

-Macie racje, dzięki. - dopiero na następnej przerwie udało mi się porozmawiać z Kasem i Lysem, który właśnie wszedł do klasy.

-Cześć Lysander, jak wczoraj poszły zapisy?

-Hej, było dużo osób... wyniknął mały problem i się nie zapisaliśmy.

-Jaki? - zapytałam z lekka zaniepokojona.

-Nie mamy nazwy zespołu, właśnie przyszedłem się spytać czy nie masz żadnych pomysłów.

-On, ona i on.

-Pani i dżentelmeni albo Eriel i dżentelmeni.

-Może krąg? Nie bardziej trójkąt.

-NIE! To się źle kojarzy.

-... - patrzyłam jak moje przyjaciółki myślą nad nazwą dla zespołu. Lysande i Kastiel nie brali ich pomysłów zbyt poważnie. Mi nic do głowy ciekawego nie przychodziło, muszę się trochę nad tym zastanowić. Na długiej przerwie siedzieliśmy w szóstkę ma stołówce, dziewczyny rzucały pomysły nazw. Ja jadłam posiłek starając nie zwracać uwagi na coraz durniejsze nazwy które wymyślały.

-Może po prostu nazwiecie się „Brak nazwy" albo coś.

-"Brak nazwy"... już słyszę śmiech Debry. - powiedział zrezygnowany Kas. Ach, a mieliśmy dobrze się bawić i pokonać Debrę...

-Eriel. - spojrzałam w stronę wołającego głosu, był to Nataniel. -Chciałem cię uprzedzić, że chwilę się dziś spóźnię. - wpatrywałam się w blond chłopaka.

-To jest to! - zerwałam się z miejsca i uwiesiłam się na szyi Natana, blondyn spanikował i nie wiedział co zrobić. Za plecami usłyszałam jak ktoś wypluwa napój i kaszle.

-Kastiel, prawie oplułeś mnie sokiem! - złościła się Rozalia.

-3 w 1. - puściłam Nataniela i odwróciłam się do przyjaciół. -Nazwa dla zespołu.

-3 w 1, mi pasuje. - uśmiechnął się zadowolony Lys.

-Nataniel mi dziś to powiedział. Będziemy się dobrze bawić, dokopiemy Debrze i możemy wygrać konkurs. Trzy w jednym. - pokazałam trzy palce które po chwili złączyłam ze sobą stosując to jako wizualizację tego co powiedziałam. -Same korzyści. - uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona. Kastiel zmierzył Nataniela wzrokiem, mogłam wyczuć napięcie między chłopakami.

-Co jest Kas? Nie pasuje ci nazwa?

-... - Kastiel spojrzał w bok. -Niech wam będzie. - przybiłam zwycięską piątkę z Lysem. Udało się mamy nazwę! Po lekcjach dałam chłopakom mój instrument i stojak, a następnie pożegnałam się z przyjaciółmi. Teraz czekałam aż przyjdzie Nataniel, po jakiś 10 minutach w końcu przyszedł. Był lekko zdyszany.

-Zeszło mi trochę dłużej niż myślałem. - powiedział łapiąc oddech. Usiedliśmy w ławce, zaczęłam rozwiązywać zadania. Nataniel mi pomagał i tłumaczył jak mam wykonać zadania. Półtorej godziny później skończyły się moje tortury.

-Dzięki za pomoc.

-Nie ma sprawy. Zawsze chętnie pomogę. - uśmiechnął się. Spojrzałam na zegarek.

-Muszę się zbierać na próbę.

-Powodzenia. - szybko pozbierałam moje rzeczy i opuściłam teren szkolny.


	23. Rozdział 19

Po wyjściu udałam się na bazar, kupiłam parę rzeczy do przygotowania posiłku. W mieszkaniu czerwonowłosego od razu zostałam przywitana przez Demona, następnie pojawił się Kas.

-Potrzymaj. - podałam Kastielowi torby z zakupami i pogłaskałam psa.

-Dobry chłopiec.

-Dałaś mi to tylko po to by przywitać się z moim psem?

-Możesz zanieść je do kuchni, zaraz przygotuje nam coś do jedzenia.

-Chociaż tyle...

-Mówiłeś coś? - Kas popatrzył na mnie z swoim zawadiackim uśmiechem i bez słowa poszedł do kuchni. Poszłam w jego ślady.

-Więc zapisaliście nas?

-Tak. - odpowiedział Lysander który był kuchni.

-Dobra zanim zaczniemy próbę, przygotuje coś do jedzenia. - szybko rozpakowałam zakupy, które Kas położył na blacie. Podczas gotowania czułam na sobie trzy pary oczu które śledziły każdy mój ruch. Czułam się jak prowadząca programu kulinarnego, z tym wyjątkiem że nic nie mówiłam i nie było żadnych kamer. Po chwili zasiedliśmy do stołu i spożyliśmy prosty posiłek. Teraz mogliśmy zabrać się ca ćwiczenia. Usiedliśmy w salonie, trochę rozmawialiśmy i graliśmy. Szybko nadszedł wieczór.

-Dobra, jest już późno więc będę już wracać do domu. - schowałam instrument i położyłam go obok stojaka z gitarą Kastiela.

-Już? To cię odprowadzę. - zaproponował Kas, serce zabiło mi szybciej an myśl o wspólnym wieczornym spacerku... Nie! Muszę trzymać się swojego postanowienia.

-Lysander też już idzie, mogę się z nim zabrać. - spojrzałam na Lysa, nie wiedzieć czemu wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

-Muszę iść spotkać się z Leo...

-Och... Okey. - nagle przybiegł do nas Demon.

-I tak muszę wyjść z Demona spacer więc przy okazji mogę cię odprowadzić. - już się nie odezwałam, po chwili z Kastielem i Demonem szliśmy przez park. Był przyjemny wieczór, bezwietrzny i cichy. Powoli pojawiały się gwiazdy na ciemnym niebie. Patrzyłam horyzont.

-Patrz gdzie idziesz, bo się przewrócisz.

-Co...?! - potknęłam się i leciałam w kierunku ziemi. Przez głowę przeszłą mi jedna myśl, to zaboli... Nagle wpadłam w ręce czerwonowłosego.

-Przecież cię ostrzegałem. - złapałam równowagę dzięki silnym i ciepłym dłonią Kasa.

-P-przepraszam. - spojrzałam w górę, jego twarz była blisko mojej. Patrzyłam w jego czekoladowe oczy, lśniły w świetle latarni miejskich. Czułam jego oddech na policzku -... - zaczęły piec mnie policzki, na pewno jestem czerwona tak jak jego włosy. BOŻE, DLACZEGO MI TO ROBISZ?! Moje serce serce tego nie wytrzyma... Szybko odsunęłam się od chłopaka.

-W porządku? - Kas patrzył na mnie wyczekując odpowiedzi.

-T-tak. - ruszyliśmy dalej, patrzyłam w dół by ukryć moją zarumienioną twarz. Już prawie byliśmy pod moim domem.

-Eriel... - Kastiel przerwał ciszę.

-Hm?

-Czy... Czy to prawda co mówiła dziś Rozalia?

-A mianowicie? - zapytałam nie wiedząc o co mu dokładnie chodzi.

-O tym że obie jesteście zakochane...

-! - zaskoczona spojrzałam na chłopaka obok, wyglądał na poważnego.

-... - Kastiel czekał na moją odpowiedź. Ale ja tylko spojrzałam w inną stronę, serce biło mi bardzo szybko. Już staliśmy pod moim domem.

-Mm... To ja już będę szła, dzięki że mnie odprowadziłeś. - Kastiel złapał mnie za rękę.

-Nie uciekaj i odpowiedz na moje pytanie! - chłopak podniósł głos.

-... Tak! Ale to nie twoja sprawa! - oswobodziłam się z chwytu i szybko uciekłam do domu. W mieszkaniu usiadłam na podłodze i wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów by się uspokoić. -Czemu się o coś takiego? Dlaczego wyglądał na poważnego?

Następnego dnia w szkole czułam się niezręcznie. Nie chciałam być z nim sama, więc uczepiłam się Rozalii i nie odstępowałam jej na krok. Po zajęciach z Lysem wyszliśmy na dziedziniec.

-Chyba sobie żartujesz! - usłyszałam podniesiony damski głos.

-Mam gdzieś ciebie i tego co powiesz, więc spadaj stąd! - Kastiel odpowiedział oschle do Debry.

-Kastiel, musimy się zbierać. - odezwał się Lysander. Debra i Kas odwrócili się w naszą stronę. Czułam się jakby Debra rzucała we mnie nożami, jej spojrzenie ciężkie, wręcz mordercze. Nie dałam się przestraszyć, atmosfera była napięta.

-Zobaczysz, wrócisz do mnie z podwiniętym ogonem. - Debra zwróciła się do Kasa i odeszła.

-W twoich snach. - rzucił Kastiel i do nasz podszedł.

-O co jej chodziło? - zapytał się Lys.

-O jakieś pierdoły, jak zawsze. Idziemy. - nim się obejrzałam minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, były spokojne bo Debra najwidoczniej odpuściła sobie zwerbowanie Kastiela. Rozalia przez ten czas była zajęta przygotowywaniem dla nas strojów. A my ćwiczyliśmy jak szaleni, na szczęście atmosfera między mną a Kasem uspokoiła się. Nie wracaliśmy jednak do tamtej rozmowy. Mimo że ostatnie dni były spokojne to czułam niepokój, miałam wrażenie że coś się święci. Dziewczyny mówiły że to przez tremę, ale ja w to wątpię. Mam złe przeczucia...

Dzisiaj jest 5 grudnia, piątkowy dzionek zaczął się dobrze mimo lekkiego zmęczenie codzienną szkołą i próbami. Trema dawała mi się we znaki jednak starałam się mentalnie przygotowywałam się na jutrzejszy występ. Nadal wielką tajemnicą jest to co będziemy nosić na scenie, Rozalia nic nie chce powiedzieć. Wiem że Roza potrafi czynić cuda przez co jeszcze bardziej chce zobaczyć w co będą ubrani chłopacy, a w szczególności Kastiel. Dziś robimy generalną próbę, więc po zajęciach od razu idziemy do domu Kasa. Kiedy czerwonowłosy otworzył swoje mieszkanie czuć było przyjemy zapach jedzenia.

-O nie... - usłyszałam szepnięcie Kastiela. O co chodzi? Kto gotuje w mojej... znaczy Kastiela kuchni? Usłyszeliśmy kroki i po chwili pojawiła się przed nami kobieta. Miała przyjazne rysy twarzy i czerwone włosy.

-Kassy tęskniłam kochanie. - kobieta przytuliła Kasa. Kassy?!

-Mamo możesz przestać? - m-mama Kastiela?! Nie przypuszczałam że ją spotkam! Co mam zrobić? Jak się zachować? Nie wiem!

-Już już. - odsunęli się od siebie.

-Dzień dobry Pani. - Lys skinął głową w geście powitania.

-Witaj Lysandrze, mam nadzieje że u ciebie wszystko dobrze.

-Tak, wszystko porządku. - w tej chwili spojrzenie mamy Kasa spoczęło na mnie.

-Dzień dobry. - przywitałam się, kobieta obdarzyła mnie ciepłym uśmiechem.

-Nie przedstawisz nas Kassy?

-To moja mama, a to moja koleżanka z klasy. - przedstawił nas sobie.

-Jestem Eriel Wooten, miło mi Panią poznać.

-Eriel?! Czy to nie ta dziewczyna o której ostatnio mówiłeś? - kobieta wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Mówił o mnie swojej mamie?! Co jej o mnie powiedziałeś?! Patrzyłam na czerwonowłosego wysyłając telepatycznie to pytanie. Oczywiście bez żadnego rezultatu.


	24. Rozdział 20

Mama Kastiela po chwili się uśmiechnęłam, złapała mnie ze ręce i wciągnęła do środka.

-Wejdźcie, zaraz podam obiad. - odpowiedziała wesoło kobieta

-Ale naprawdę nie trzeba. - odpowiedział Lys. Mama Kastiela odwróciła się i spojrzała na chłopaka.

-Nie pleć głupstw Lysandrze, wróciliście ze szkoły i na pewno jesteście głodni. - powiedziała i ruszyła dalej. -Kochanie mamy gości! - w pokoju na kanapie siedział starszy mężczyzna, miał wyraziste rysy twarz. Wyglądał by surowo gdyby nie delikatny uśmiech i łagodne oczy.

-Witam. - odezwał się mężczyzna o czarnych włosach.

-Dzień dobry. - odezwałam się wraz z Lysandrem. Czerwonowłosa kobieta złapała mnie za ramiona i ustawiła przed sobą.

-Kochanie to jest Eriel, pamiętasz Kassy mówił o niej. - mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie.

-Zdaje mi się że wkrótce smak obiadu będzie niewiarygodnie ciekawy. - kobieta szybko ruszyła do kuchni. -Umyjcie ręce i usiądźcie do stołu! Zaraz podam obiad! - zdieliśmy płaszcze i zrobiliśmy jak mama Kastiela kazała. Poszłam do kuchni by pomóc zanosić talerze na stół, w pomieszczeniu unosił się smakowity zapach.

-Pomogę nakryć do stołu. - zaproponowałam.

-Naprawdę nie musisz, poradzę sobie.

-Ale ja chce pomóc! - powiedziałam entuzjastycznie i zabrałam się za talerze i sztućce.

-W takim razie dziękuje. - podziękowała radośnie kobieta. Nakryłam do stołu, przy który już zasiedli panowie. Mama Kastiela podała piersi kurczaka w panierce z ziemniakami polanymi sosem pieczarkowym, a do tego surówka.

-A więc Eriel, lubisz mojego syna? - zapytała się czerwonowłosa kobieta. Nagle Kastiel zaczął się krztusić i kaszleć, a mnie zaczęły piec policzki.

-Eee... j-jak bym go nie lubiła, to nie spędzała bym z nim czasu. - kobieta patrzyła to na mnie to na Kastiela.

-Hm, niech będzie. - mruknęła. Spojrzałam na Lysandra który lekko się uśmiechał z zaistniałej sutuacji. -A co lubisz w moim synu? - zaczęłam się trochę pocić z zdenerwowania. Czemu ona zadaje mi takie pytania?! To pewnie kobiecy instynkt albo coś.

-Mamo możesz przestać?!

-No już już, nie maco się denerwować. - odpowiedziała synowi i zaczęła zbierać puste talerze.

-No to może zabierzemy się za próbę. - zaproponował Lysander i Kastiel od razu wstał od stołu, złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził mnie i Lysa do swojego pokoju.

-Zaraz przyniosę twoje rzeczy. - Kas zniknął a po chwili wrócił z moimi skrzypcami, w tym czasie Lysander rozgrzewał swoje struny głosowe. Jak zaczęliśmy grać do pokoju wpadła mama Kastiela.

-Kassy będziecie razem grać? Mogę posłuchać? - zapytała czerwonowłosa, w jej oczach widziałam nadzieje że będzie mogła.

-Tak... Pewnie, ale będziesz cicho. - powiedział chłopak i spojrzał na swoją elektryczną gitarę.

-Oczywiście! - uśmiechnęła się szeroko i oparła o ścianę. Zaczęliśmy grać pierwszy utwór, a pod koniec mama Kasa zaczęła klaskać. -Świetnie! Szkoda że jutro musimy z twoim ojcem pracować, na pewno byśmy przyszli posłuchać jak gracie. To ja już nie będę przeszkadzać. - mama Kastiela wyszła z pokoju od razu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Masz bardzo miłą mamę.

-Ale czasami mnie wkurza. - odpowiedział Kas. Pogadaliśmy i pograliśmy jeszcze trochę, już był wieczór.

-Do widzenia. - razem z Lysandrem pożegnaliśmy się z rodzicami Kastiela.

-Do widzenia. - wyszliśmy z budynku i Lys odprowadził mnie do domu. Po drodze przypominałam mu by nie zaspał. Kiedy w końcu weszłam do mieszkania poczułam zmęczenie po całym dniu.

Poznałam rodziców Kasa, są naprawdę sympatyczni. Muszę jakoś się dowiedzieć co Kastiel mówił o mnie swoim rodzicom, naprawdę mnie to nurtuje. Ale to już nie dzisiaj. Wzięłam przyjemny prysznic i przygotowałam do spania.

-Muszę jutro wcześnie wstać. - suszyłam włosy suszarką gdy zaczął dzwonić domofon. -Kogo niesie o tej godzinie? - odebrałam domofon. -Słucham? - cisza, poczekałam jeszcze chwilę i nic. Pewnie pomyłka. Dokończyłam suszenie włosów i poszłam spać.

Nadszedł 6 grudnia, mikołajki. W czwórkę samochodem Kasa pojechaliśmy na miejsce konkursu. Personel obsługujący konkurs wręczył nam plakietki wykonawców i mogliśmy udać się za kulisy sceny by się przygotować. Roza wręczyła nam stroje i wepchnęła nas do przebieralni, zaczęliśmy się przebierać.

-Wyglądacie obłędnie! - krzyknęła białowłosa dziewczyna.

-... Rozalio... nie uważasz że trochę przesadziłaś?

-Lysandrze! Co z tego że pozwoliłam ponieść się wyobraźni i trochę uszczupliłam ilość materiału. - przebierałam się ale mój umysł próbował wyobrazić sobie wygląd chłopaków.

-Sorry Kastiel , u ciebie trochę bardziej uszczupliła niż u mnie.

-Ta, mam goły brzuch. - zaczerwieniłam się na samą myśl o jego umięśnionym ciele. Założyłam na siebie czerwono-czarną sukienkę, była krótka a nawet bardzo krótka. Większości uszyta była z czarnej koronki, przez co było widać moją skórę. Głęboki dekolt przykryty cienką koronką i cale gołe plecy. Jako dodatek miałam czarną podwiązkę i długą czarną rękawiczkę bez palców na prawą rękę, no i oczywiście czarne szpilki. BOŻE! Będzie mi widać majtki. To dlatego pytała czy się czy założyłam te majtki, które niedawno z nią z nią kupowałam. Nie dość że nie mam na sobie stanika to jeszcze na pewno będzie mi widać majtki jeśli się schylę...

-No co, masz się czym pochwalić. Lysander jest zbyt nieśmiały by założyć coś takiego ale ty to co innego. Z resztą by mu nie pasowało. - powiedziała Rozalia. -Po za tym to nie wy powinniście mieć problemy ze strojem, w porównaniu z Eriel. - mówiła dalej białowłosa.

-Jak to?

-Co ty właściwie kazałaś jej założyć?

-Hehe, coś co idealnie będzie jej pasować! - zaśmiała się Rozalia.

-... Rozalio, p-proszę nie każ mi w tym występować. - patrzyłam zawstydzona w swoje odbicie.

-Nie ma mowy, nie po to szyłam twoją sukienkę byś jej nie założyła. - Rozalia nagle weszła do mojej przebieralni. -Eriel, jeśli była bym facetem to wzięła bym cię tu i teraz! - zaczynam się bać że z ręki Rozy stracę cnotę!

-Co ona ma na sobie?! - usłyszałam głos Kasa, Rozalia patrzyła się na mój biust, a następnie się do mnie zbliżyła i wyciągnęła ręce w moją stronę.

-Proszę... Kyaa! Gdzie ty mnie dotykasz?! - Rozalia poprawiała mi materiał na biuście, a ja spanikowałam.

-Poprawiam tylko materiał. - uf, dałam się ponieść wyobraźni, po prostu przestraszyła mnie tym swoim poprzednim tekstem. To moja przyjaciółka, nigdy by nic takiego nie zrobiła.

-Ten strój jest o wiele bardziej skąpy, niż ten co miałam na Halloween. - zakomunikowałam Rozali, lecz ona nie usłyszała albo udawała że nie słyszy.

-Co się dzieje?

-Eriel jeszcze nie wyszła? - odezwały się znajome głosy. O nie... akurat teraz musieli wszyscy przyjść!

-Wystąpię w tym w czym przyszłam... EJ! Zostaw moje ubrania! - Rozalia złapała moje rzeczy i szybko opuściła przebieralnie.

-Nie ma mowy!

-Ugh... - wydałam z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk.


	25. Rozdział 21

Wystawiłam głowę z przebieralni, byli tam wszyscy moi znajomi. Rozalia, Iris z Arminem, Nataniel, Violetta i oczywiście Kastiel z Lysandrem. Kto ich wszystkich tu wpuścił?! Zerknęłam w stronę towarzyszy ubraniowej niedoli. Faktycznie wyglądali obłędnie, ale moje spojrzenie przyczepiło się do czerwonowłosego chłopaka.

-Nie masz wyboru, musisz stamtąd wyjść. Niedługo zacznie się pierwsza część konkursu. - głos Rozy przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie i na Kasa, po czym się uśmiechnęła. -Kastiel wyciągnij ją stamtąd.

-Nie... - próbowałam się cofnąć ale czerwonowłosy złapał mnie za rękę i wyciągnął z przebieralni. Zrobiłam kila kroków by złapać równowagę. Teraz czułam ba sobie wiele spojrzeń nie tylko przyjaciół ale również innych ludzi w otoczeniu których zaciekawiło zamieszanie przy przebieralni.

*Gulp*

Usłyszałam w pobliżu głośne przełknięcie śliny, spojrzałam na Kastiela. Jego twarz przybrała kolor soczystej czerwieni. Reszta miała podobny wyraz twarzy, ale to Kas był najbardziej czerwony. Rozalia wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z reakcji otoczenia.

-Armin! Przestań się gapić! - zezłościła się Iris na reakcję swojego chłopaka.

-Ee...

-T-to oto ci chodziła kiedy mówiłaś że jakbyś była facetem to wzięła byś ją tu i teraz. - L-Lysander co ty mówisz! Kastiel wrogo spojrzał na przyjaciela, przez co reszta chłopców drgnęła. Schowałam się za Violettą.

-N-nie gapcie się tak, bo czuje się jak owca wśród wilków. - w tej chwili każdy facet stał się wilkiem. -Skoro przebranie się odpada, to mogę chociaż dostać coś żeby zakryć się do czasu występu?

-Nie teraz. - odpowiedziała stanowczo Rozalia. -Muszę porobić wam parę zdjęć.

-Zdjęcia?!

-To my pójdziemy zająć jakieś dobre miejsca. - Iris i reszta wyszli z pomieszczenia i zostawili naszą czwórkę. W przebieralni zrobiło się pusto, wszyscy zawodnicy poszli już za kulisy sceny.

-To teraz zrobię wam mała sesję zdjęciową. - białowłosa wyjęła aparat i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Patrzyłam jak Rozalia robi zdjęcia najpierw Lysandrowi potem Kastielowi. Musze powiedzieć Rozalii by wysłała mi fotki Kasa. Teraz nadeszła moja kolej. -Eriel zrób jakąś pozę. - zrobiłam jak kazała, porobiła parę zdjęć. -A teraz jakąś seksowną.

-C-co? - zająknęłam się i spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę, a następnie zerknęłam w stronę chłopaków. Lysander był czymś zajęty, za to Kastiel intensywnie mi się przypatrywał. Spłonęłam rumieńcem i odwróciła wzrok, przybrałam pozie na modelkę z ręką na biodrze. Potem poza lekko nachylona w której grożę palcem. Ostatnie zdjęcie z mojej prywatnej sesji było takie że siedziałam na podłodze i niewinnie patrzyłam się w obiektyw. Mam nadzieje że to już koniec.

-No to zostały nam zdjęcia całego zespołu 3 w 1. - przez tą całą sesję straciliśmy spory kawał występów rywali.

-Jeszcze chwila i koniec... - w trójkę stanęliśmy blisko siebie, Roza pstrykała nam zdjęcia spod różnych kątów.

-! - nagle poczułam jak Kas objął mnie i Lysa ramieniem. Mhm, tak ładnie pachnie i jest taki ciepły. Po sesji fotograficznej Rozalia pozwoliła założyć mi płaszcz, była to jedyna rzecz jaka mogła mnie odpowiednio zakryć. Wyszliśmy z przebieralni do poczekalni za sceną, stanęliśmy pod ścianą i czekaliśmy na swoją kolej. Nagle znikąd podeszła do nas Debra która na nasz widok nie wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną. My zresztą też nie mieliśmy zbyt szczęśliwych min.

-Myślałam że uciekliście po tym jak zobaczyliście mój występ. Od samego początku było wiadome że nie macie ze mną szans. - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

-Nie sądzę. Mieliśmy lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż oglądanie twojego nisko klasowego wolaku z podrzędną muzyką. Prawda? - Rozalia odwróciła się do nas, całą nasza trójka przybrała różne odcienie czerwieni. Sama nie wiem czy było to spowodowane wspomnieniem sesji zdjęciowej czy próby powstrzymania śmiechu z miny Debry. Ta chwila jednak jest godna zapamiętania, szkoda że Rozalia nie zrobiła jej zdjęcia.

-Grr. - wkurzyła się zarzuciła włosy na plecy i odeszła. Kastiel w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać.

-Haha, nigdy nie widziałem u niej takiej miny. Rozalia świetna jesteś.

-To chyba oczywiste. - uśmiechnęła się. -To ja idę do reszty, połamania nóg!

-Do zobaczeni później! - krzyknęłam za przyjaciółką. Oparłam się o ścianę i zwróciłam uwagę na telewizor w którym mogliśmy obejrzeć występy. Pokazany był prowadzący do którego przytuliła się uczestniczka i szybko z wielkim uśmiechem zeszła ze sceny.

-To było... No cóż, niezwykłe. - słychać było śmiech na widowni. -Następny uczestnikiem jest młody mężczyzna imieniem David. Zapraszamy na scenę! - pojawił się chłopak w dżinsach i bluzie z kapturem. Z gitarą staną na środku i zaczął grać. Melodia była delikatna, zaczął śpiewać. Barwę głosu miał bardzo przyjemną, zamknęłam oczy by móc pogrążyć się w utworze. Kiedy ostatnie drgania strun przestały wydawać z siebie dźwięk rozległy się wielkie brawa. To było pięknę, dawno nic takiego nie słyszałam... Przyszło tu wielu utalentowanych ludzi, aż szkoda że jakąś nagrodę mogą dostać tylko 3 osoby lub zespoły. Wysłuchaliśmy jeszcze kilka występów aż nie nadeszła nasza kolej.

-Masz tremę? - zapytał się mnie Lysanderk, kiedy zdjęłam płaszcz i wzięłam swoje skrzypce elektryczne.

-Nie, w gimnazjum grałam na paru przedstawieniach i apelach... choć nie występowałam w takim stroju. - spojrzałam na swoją sukienkę. Lys, położył mi na plecach rękę by pokazać swoje wsparcie. -I nie przed taką widownią... - wzięłam głęboki wdech.

-A teraz zespó zapraszamy na scenę! - odezwał się prowadzący. Całą nasza trójka weszła na scenę i zajęła swoje miejsca. Oślepiły mnie światła skierowane na scenę, a kiedy wzrok się przyzwyczaił zobaczyłam całką sporą widownię pod sceną. Słychać było zachwyty, niewątpliwie spowodowane naszym wyglądem. -Zespół składa się z trójki licealistów. No to pokażcie co tam macie! - powiedział prowadzący i zszedł ze sceny. Wypatrzyłam Rozalie z wielkim zadowolonym uśmiechem, reszta wyglądała na podekscytowana. Podłączyliśmy swoje instrumenty, a Lysander poprawił mikrofon. Spojrzałam na chłopaków, oboje się uśmiechali. Na pierwszą część konkursu postanowiliśmy zagrać żywszy utwór. Starałam się skupić na moim instrumęcie a nie na tym że gapią się na mnie ludzie i że mogą zobaczyć moje czarne majtki. Szybkie ruchy smyczka powoli zaczęły odbierać mi siły. Po chwili kiedy przeciągnęłam ostatni raz smyczkiem po strunach skończyliśmy grać. Mój oddech był szybki tak i serce mocno biło mi w piersi. Ludzie zaczęli klaskać, największy entuzjazm w tej czynności mieli jednak moi przyjaciele siedzący na widowni. Ukłoniliśmy się i uśmiechnięci wchodziliśmy za kulisy.

-To był zespół 3 w 1! - powrócił na scenę prowadzący. -A teraz przed państwem... - prowadzący przedstawiał następnego uczestnika, ale my nie słuchaliśmy.

-Poszło bardzo dobrze. - stwierdził zadowolony Kastiel. Przybiliśmy sobie piątki. Wykonanie tak dobrze tego utworu było już w samo w sobie zwycięstwem.

-Nie możemy się teraz rozpraszać! Przed nami jeszcze jeden występ. - powiedziałam by uspokoić trochę siebie i chłopaków.

-Racja. - zgodził się ze mną Lysander.

-Nie mów hop póki nie przeskoczysz. - odezwał się Kas ale i tak wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego.

-Dokładnie! - uśmiechnęłam się, odłożyłam skrzypce i założyłam płaszcz. Teraz głowę zaczęła zaprzątała mi inna myśl.


	26. Rozdział 21,5

Razem z Lysandrem ruszyliśmy do budynku w którym miały odbyć się zapisy. Całkiem spory kawałek do naszej szkoły, dlatego wsiedliśmy w autobus. Zajęliśmy miejsca siedzące, Lys nucił coś pod nosem i patrzył na mijający nas krajobraz. Przed budynkiem z dużą reklamą konkursu muzycznego stało trochę osób i prowadziło dyskusję. Weszliśmy do środka i stanęliśmy w długiej kolejce, wziąłem arkusz który musimy wypełnić. Zacząłem czytać i wtedy dotarło do mnie że nie mamy nazwy zespołu.

-Nie mamy nazwy zespołu. - powiedziałem podając arkusz przyjacielowi.

-Bez tego nie będziemy mogli wypełnić wniosku. Musimy coś wymyślić. - chwilę zastanawialiśmy się nad nazwą, ale nic nam nie przychodziło do głowy.

-Nie ma co tu tak sterczeć, wracamy do domu. Jutro pomyślimy razem z Eriel. - zaproponowałem.

-Masz rację, chodźmy. - ponownie jechaliśmy autobusem, tym razem było całkiem tłoczno i nie było jak się ruszyć. Kiedy wysiedliśmy z zatłoczonego pojazdu mogliśmy odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

-Nie zapomnij jutro przynieść arkusza. - powiedziałem przyjacielowi, który teraz zaczął gorączkowe czegoś szukać. -Nie mów mi że go zgubiłeś... - Lysander się nie odezwał. -Nieważne, musimy skupić się na wymyśleniu nazwy. - pożegnałem się z przyjacielem i wróciłem do domu.

Rano nie śpiesząc się zbytnio szedłem do szkoły, kiedy dotarłem i wchodziłem do klasy zadzwonił dzwonek. Zastał mnie tam niezwykły widok, Rozalia rzuciła się na Eriel i po chwili wtuliała ją w swój biust. Usiadłem w swojej ławce nie spuszczając z wzroku z tej niezwyklej sytuacji. Eriel próbowała się uwolnić z uścisku przyjaciółki. Co one wyprawiają?

-Rozalio! Co ty robisz Eriel?! - krzyknęła Violetta.

-Wiem że w naszych sercach ukrywa się zazdrość o chłopaków, których kochamy. Wiec musimy się wspierać i razem walczyć o to czego pragniemy!

-Co?! - jaka zazdrość? JAKIEGO CHŁOPAKA ONA KOCHA?! Patrzyłem na Eriel, której właśnie udało się wydostać z uścisku Rozali.

-Próbujesz mnie udusić?! - odezwała się uspokajając swój oddech. Muszę jakoś się dowiedzieć kogo lubi. Myśli zaprzątały mi głowę, przez co nie zauważałem że już był koniec lekcji. Na przerwie do klasy wszedł Lys i opowiedział w czym leży problem z zapisami. Przyjaciółki Eriel wymyślały nazwy, ale nic z tego się nie nadawało. Tytuły były dziwne i głupie. Na długiej przerwie postanowiliśmy w szóstkę iść na stołówkę.

-Może po prostu nazwiecie się „Brak nazwy" albo coś.

-"Brak nazwy"... już słyszę śmiech Debry. - powoli zaczynam mieć już dość, ich pomysły są coraz gorsze. Do naszego stolika podszedł Nataniel.

-Eriel. Chciałem cię uprzedzić, że chwilę się dziś spóźnię. - nie zwracałem uwagi na blond chłopaka i jadłem dalej.

-To jest to! - Eriel zerwała się ze swojego miejsca i uwiesiła się na szyi Nataniela. Widząc jej zachowanie wyplułem sok, który właśnie piłem i zacząłem kaszleć.

-Kastiel, prawie oplułeś mnie sokiem! - złościła się Rozalia.

-3 w 1. Nazwa dla zespołu.- powiedziała Eriel stojąc już odseparowana od gospodarza.

-3 w 1, mi pasuje. - uśmiechnął się zadowolony Lysander.

-Nataniel mi dziś to powiedział. Będziemy się dobrze bawić, dokopiemy Debrze i możemy wygrać konkurs. Trzy w jednym. - Eriel zaczęła to wyjaśniać pokazując na palcach. -Same korzyści. - zmierzyłem Nataniela wrogim spojrzeniem. Czy to możliwe ze Eriel zakochała się w nim?

-Co jest Kas? Nie pasuje ci nazwa? - spytała mnie czarnowłosa.

-... Niech wam będzie. - później Eriel oddała nam swoje instrumenty i poszła na umówione spotkanie z blondynem. Czułem jak coś mnie w środku skręca na myśl że będą sami i że Eriel może coś do niego czuć. Razem z Lysem odnieśliśmy rzeczy Eriel do mojego domu, po czym pojechaliśmy się zapisać. Dziś również było całkiem sporo osób, Lysander wypełnił arkusz i wręczył go jednemu z organizatorów. Wróciliśmy do mojego domu i czekaliśmy na naszą towarzyszkę. Wkrótce zabrzmiał dzwonek domofonu i do mieszkania weszła czarnowłosa. Demon od razu zaczął ja witać.

-Potrzymaj. - podała mi torbę i zaczęła głaskać mojego psa.

-Dobry chłopiec.

-Dałaś mi to tylko po to by przywitać się z moim psem?

-Możesz zanieść je do kuchni, zaraz przygotuje nam coś do jedzenia. - zrobi obiad! W sumie to jestem strasznie głodny, ale do tej pory jakoś tego nie czułem.

-Chociaż tyle...

-Mówiłeś coś? - pytała patrząc na mnie swoimi fioletowymi oczami, uśmiechnąłem się i poszedłem do kuchni. Po potwierdzeniu że zapisaliśmy się na konkurs, Eriel rozpoczęła przygotowywać posiłek. Obserwowałem każdy jej ruch, przyjemy zapach spowodował że zaczęło mi cicho burczeć w brzuchy. Kiedy napełniliśmy brzuchy byliśmy gotowi do rozpoczęcia próby, usiedliśmy w salonie i zaczęliśmy. Powoli nadszedł wieczór i reszta zbierała się do domu. Postanowiłem odprowadzić Eriel do domu. Dzięki niewielkiej pomocy Lysandra i wymówce że muszę iść na spacer z Demonem, teraz z Eriel i Demonem szedłem przez park. Wieczór był spokojny, jak zawsze zresztą. Eriel patrzyła gdzieś daleko przed siebie.

-Patrz gdzie idziesz, bo się przewrócisz.

-Co...?! - oczywiście w tym momencie dziewczyna się potknęła, szybko wyciągnąłem ręce i ją złapałem.

-Przecież cię ostrzegałem. - była taka drobna i delikatna w moich ramionach.

-P-przepraszam. - Eriel przez chwilę się na mnie patrzyła, była tak blisko. Muszę się zapytać kogo kocha. Musze to wiedzieć!

-W porządku? - zapytałem się patrząc na Eriel, która właśnie uwolniła się z mojego ochronnego uścisku i zrobiła krok w tył.

-T-tak. - ruszyliśmy dalej, teraz czarnowłosa patrzyła pod nogi. Z każdym krokiem zbliżaliśmy się do jej domu. W tej chwil muzę się zapytać.

-Eriel... - no dalej Kastiel, dasz radę. Ty zwykłe pytanie... Ale bardzo ważne!

-Hm?

-Czy... Czy to prawda co mówiła dziś Rozalia?

-A mianowicie?

-O tym że obie jesteście zakochane...

-! - spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, cierpliwie czekałem aż coś odpowie.

-... - Eriel odwróciła ode mnie wzrok

-Mm... To ja już będę szła, dzięki że mnie odprowadziłeś. - dziewczyna próbowała się wymknąć i nie odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Nie tak szybko! Złapałem ją za rękę.

-Nie uciekaj i odpowiedz na moje pytanie! - zdenerwowany podniosłem głos, ale nie byłem zły. Po prostu serce waliło mi jak dzwon kiedy czekałem na jej odpowiedź.

-... Tak! Ale to nie twoja sprawa! - Eriel uwolniła się z mojego chwytu i szybko wbiegła do swojego budynku. A jednak...

-To moja sprawa... - szepnąłem i wróciłem z psem do domu.

Następnego dnia miałem wrażenie że Eriel mnie unika i nic dziwnego. Bo z jej punktu widzenia, wtrącam się w nie swoje sprawy. Cholera czumu tam musi być?! Mało tego że Eriel trzyma się na dystans i mam mętlik w głowie to jeszcze znowu Debra się do mnie przyczepiła.

Na dziedzińcu, kiedy czekałem na Eriel i Lysandra, podeszła do mnie moja była.

-Kastiel, mam nadzieje że przemyślałeś sobie wszystko w swojej czerwonowłosej główce. - uśmiechnęła się niebieskooka. -Jak teraz się do mnie przyłączysz to tylko cię rozsławi, wcielę cię do zespołu na stałe! Razem będziemy w trasie koncertowej, codzienne granie i życie w gwiazdorskim luksusie. - patrzyła na mnie z miną zwycięzcy, jakby to miało mnie przekonać by się z nią zadawać.

-Nie bądź śmieszna, nie wciągaj mnie w swoje chore plany i wyobrażenia. Nie przyłącze się do ciebie nawet jakbyś była ostatnią istotą na ziemi. - powiedziałem jej pełny przekonania i wiary w swoje słowa.

-Co ty mówisz? Przestań się wygłupiać i po prostu się zgódź. - Debra jednak nie dawała za wygraną.

-Wczoraj już zapisałem się z Lysandrem i Eriel na konkurs. I powtórzę jeszcze razy by trafiło to do twojego pustego łba. Nie jestem zainteresowany jakąkolwiek współpracą z tobą, a nawet kontaktem.

-To ta dziewczyna cię zmieniła prawda? Kiedyś byłeś bardziej na luzie. Ma na ciebie niedobry wypływ, przyczepiła się do ciebie. - coraz bardziej mnie wkurza, jeszcze trochę i naprawdę ją zdzielę w tą jej głupią gębę.

-I kto tu do kogo się przyczepił, bo z tego co wiem to ty przyczepiłaś się do mnie! - zacisnąłem pięść by się trochę opanować.

-Dlaczego jej tak bronisz? Lubisz ją? - zaczęła dopytywać z niezadowoloną miną.

-Jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż kiedykolwiek ty byłaś! I tak kocham ją. - powiedziałem pewny siebie.

-Nie macie szans! - krzyknęła w złości. To czy nie mamy szans zależy tylko ode mnie i od Eriel, od nikogo więcej!

-Mam w dupie twoje zadanie. Zrobił bym dla niej wszystko by tylko była szczęśliwa! - powiedziałem jej i na chwilę zamilkła, chyba w końcu zrozumiała że nie ma szans bym do niej dołączył.

-Chyba sobie żartujesz! - zbulwersowała się dziewczyna.

-Mam gdzieś ciebie i tego co powiesz, więc spadaj stąd!

-Kastiel, musimy się zbierać. - odezwał się znajomy głos i odwróciłem się w jego kierunku.

-Zobaczysz, wrócisz do mnie z podwiniętym ogonem. - Debra zagroziła mi, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Ugh, nie wracaj tu nigdy więcej!

-W twoich snach. - odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem w stronę moich znajomych.

-O co jej chodziło? - zapytał się Lys spoglądając na moją niezadowoloną minę.

-O jakieś pierdoły, jak zawsze. Idziemy. - nie chce o tym rozmawiać, bo się jeszcze bardziej wkurzę. Przez kilka dni atmosfera między mną a Eriel była trochę nie zręczna, ale przez te dwa tygodnie razem graliśmy. Wiec nasze stosunki wróciły do normy. Dziś mamy próbę generalną, bo jutro jest konkurs. Razem z zespołem udaliśmy się do mojego domu. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi mieszkania już wiedziałem że moi rodzice są w domu. -O nie... - szepnąłem. Teraz się zacznie.

-Kassy tęskniłam kochanie. - moja mama mnie przytuliła.

-Mamo możesz przestać?

-Już już. - odsunęła się ode mnie.

-Dzień dobry Pani. - Lys skinął głową w geście powitania.

-Witaj Lysandrze, mam nadzieje że u ciebie wszystko dobrze.

-Tak, wszystko porządku.

-Dzień dobry. - teraz moja mama uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. Od teraz to mi spokoju nie da i będzie chciała wiedzieć wszystko o Eriel.

-Nie przedstawisz nas Kassy? - zapytała mnie spoglądając na mnie znacząco. Tak, od czasu Debry nie przyprowadziłem żadnej dziewczyny do domu i to mówiło jej spojrzenie.

-To moja mama, a to moja koleżanka z klasy.

-Jestem Eriel Wooten, miło mi Panią poznać.

-Eriel?! Czy to nie ta dziewczyna o której ostatnio mówiłeś? - no to się zaczyna. Moja mama oczywiście namówiła Eriel i Lysandra by zjedli z nami obiad, zaprezentowała też Eriel mojemu tacie. Bo tak dla mnie to wyglądało. Czarnowłosa postanowiła pomoc mojej mamie w nakryciu stołu i nosiła talerze z jedzeniem.

-A więc Eriel, lubisz mojego syna? - kiedy wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole, moja mama zaczęła swój wywiad środowiskowy. Zacząłem się krztusić kawałkiem połykanego mięsa. W sumie to chciałbym wiedzieć.

-Eee... j-jak bym go nie lubiła, to nie spędzała bym z nim czasu. - odpowiedź wymijająca, oczywiście, jakże by inaczej.

-Hm, niech będzie. - mruknęła. -A co lubisz w moim synu? - czemu ona zadaje jej takie pytania? Muszę jednak coś z tym zrobić.

-Mamo możesz przestać?!

-No już już, nie maco się denerwować. - odpowiedziała i zaczęła zbierać puste talerze. Lysander zaproponował byśmy zaczęli próbę co mogło uwolnić mnie na chwilę od tego przesłuchania Eriel. Moja mama jednak nie dała się tak łatwo spławić i chciała posłuchać jak gramy, na co się zgodziłem. Mimo iż równie dobrze mogła nas słuchać z innego pomieszczenia w domu. Po próbie generalnej Lys i Eriel pożegnali się i poszli do domu.

Następnego dnia moim samochodem pojechaliśmy na miejsce konkursu, zaparkowałem na miejscu dla uczestników. Personel wręczył nam plakietki wykonawców, ja dostałem dodatkową do umieszczenia w samochodzie. Jak poszliśmy do przebieralni Roza dała nam nasze stroje. Bez zbędnych ceregieli ubrałem się w otrzymane ubrania. Kiedy zobaczyłem się w lustrze stwierdziłem że bez wątpienia przyciągniemy uwagę i jeśli reszt też ma tego typu stoje to już w ogóle będzie show. Rozalia zachwycała się naszym wyglądem i oczywiście swoją pracą. Eriel nie chciała wyjść z przebieralni z powodu stroju. Roza poszła do jej i zaczęła się zachwycać.

-Eriel, jeśli była bym facetem to wzięła bym cię tu i teraz! - powiedziała podekscytowana białowłosa.

-Co ona ma na sobie?! - zacząłem się zastanawiać a mój umysł i serca powoli zaczynały szaleć.

-Proszę... Kyaa! Gdzie ty mnie dotykasz?! - ona się dobiera do Eriel czy co?! Coś tam szeptały między sobą, ale nie słyszeliśmy co. Właśnie przyszli przyjaciele Eriel, Iris z swoim chłopakiem Arminem, Violetta i Nataniel... Nagle z przebieralni wyszła Rozalia z ubraniami w rękach, za nią krzyczała Eriel. Czarnowłosa wystawiłam głowę za kurtyny i jej spojrzenie powędrowało po przyjaciołach. Po czym popatrzyła się na mnie, jej policzki przybrały czerwony odcień. Rozalia powiedziała bym wyciągnął czarnowłosą z przebieralni. Tak też uczyniłem, stawiała opór ale nie miała szans. Kiedy zobaczyłem Eriel w jej sukience przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Teraz rozumiem co Rozalia miała na myśli mówiąc, że wzięła by ją tu i teraz. Kiedy Lysander powiedział to o czym przed chwilą myślałem spojrzałam na niego wrogo, resztę również poczęstowałem tym spojrzeniem. Nasza projektantka postanowiła że zrobi nam sesje zdjęciową.

-Zrób coś ze swoją bratową bo zaczyna przesadzać. Szepnąłem do przyjaciela.

-Sam spróbuj jej się sprzeciwić. - odpowiedział też szeptem. Kiedy reszta sobie poszła a my poczekaliśmy aż przebieralnia opustoszeje Rozalia zaczęła robić nam zdjęcia. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Lysander, potem ja a następnie Eriel. Widok dziewczyny, która mi się podoba w takim stroju i w tych wszystkich pozach był świetny, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku. Na końcu kilka wspólnych zdjęć, objąłem Lysa i Eriel ramieniem. Co oczywiście było tylko wymówką by przyciągnąć ją bliżej siebie, ale o tym nikt nie musi wiedzieć. Eriel ubrała płaszcz i poszliśmy do poczekalni, gdzie jak znikąd pojawiła się ona. Debra.

-Myślałam że uciekliście po tym jak zobaczyliście mój występ. Od samego początku było wiadome,

że nie macie ze mną szans. - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

-Nie sądzę. Mieliśmy lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż oglądanie twojego nisko klasowego wokalu z podrzędną muzyką. Prawda? - Rozalia odwróciła się do nas. Mina Debry była taka, że po prostu ledwo co powstrzymałem się od śmiechu.

-Grr. - kiedy wkurzona odeszła, nie mogłem już wytrzymać i zacząłem się śmiać.

-Haha, nigdy nie widziałem u niej takiej miny. Rozalia świetna jesteś.

-To chyba oczywiste. - uśmiechnęła się. -To ja idę do reszty, połamania nóg!

-Do zobaczenia później! - Eriel krzyknęła za przyjaciółką. W końcu nadeszła nasza kolei, prowadzący zaprosił nas na scenę. Po kilku słowach zszedł ze sceny byśmy mogli się zaprezentować. Przygotowaliśmy nasze instrumenty, posłaliśmy sobie nawzajem uśmiechy i zaczęliśmy grać. Szybko poruszałem kostkę po strunach, czułem przyjemne i dobrze znane wibracje przechodzące po szarpniętych strunach. Przesuwałem palce po gryfie dociskając struny by kształtować ich odpowiedni dźwięk. Uśmiechnąłem się. Uwielbiam grać! Z ostatnim szarpnięciem strun pozwoliłem im wibrować i nieść dźwięk. Widownia zaczęła klaskać, ukłoniliśmy się i z uśmiechami zeszliśmy ze sceny.

-Poszło bardzo dobrze. - stwierdziłem zadowolony, przybiliśmy sobie piątki. Świetnie się bawiłem a to jeszcze nie koniec.

-Nie możemy się teraz rozpraszać! Przed nami jeszcze jeden występ. - powiedziała Eriel.

-Racja. - zgodził się z nią Lysander.

-Nie mów hop póki nie przeskoczysz. - odpowiedziałem, jednak nie kryłem zadowolenia z naszego występu.

-Dokładnie! - uśmiechnęła się słodko Eriel.


	27. Rozdział 22

Ruszyliśmy w stronę poczekalni by tam przez chwilę uspokoić się do końca i odetchnąć. Po chwili jak znikąd podbiegła do nas Rozalia z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

-Widzieliście! Byli zachwyceni muzyką i hihi oszołomieni strojami. - poprawiła swoje białe włosy które podczas biegu dostały się jej do ust.

-R-Rozalio! - zająknęłam się stając przed dziewczyną by zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. -B-było widać mi majtki?! - krzyknęłam i stojące w pobliżu osoby spojrzały się na mnie, poczułam jak twarz zaczyna mnie piec.

-Nie, stałaś za daleko. - odpowiedziała białowłosa.

-Dzięki Bogu. - odetchnęłam z ulgą. To wniosek jest prosty, wystarczy że nie będę podchodzić zbyt blisko krawędzi sceny. Na następnym występie ustawie się głębiej w scenę, będę wtedy spokojniejsza.

-Po tym występie, który właśnie się zaczął będzie przerwa. - oznajmił nam Lysander przyglądając się kartce na której wypisany był program konkursu.

-No nic, ja wracam do reszty bo zaczną się niepokoić. - następnie Roza zwróciła się w moją stronę. -Pamiętaj by przed wejściem na scenę zdjąć płaszcz.

-Tak, tak. Będę pamiętać. - odpowiedziałam przyjaciółce na co się tylko uśmiechnęła i poszła do reszt naszej paczki. Razem z chłopakami udałam się do poczekalni, gdzie właśnie rozpoczęła się przerwa. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia od razu ruszyłam w stronę stolika gdzie stał ekspres na kawę termosy z herbatą i inne napoje. Położyłam skrzypce na stole by móc przygotować sobie napój. Sięgnęłam po szklankę i nalałam sobie gorącej herbaty, wtedy ktoś obok mnie stanął.

-Cukru? - zapytał się jakiś chłopak. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i ujrzałam uśmiechniętego wysokiego bruneta.

-Poproszę. - chłopak podał mi cukierniczkę i kiedy posłodziłam przyjrzałam mu się uważniej. Jego włosy były wygolone po bokach i misternie ułożone na czubku, miał kilku dniowy zarost co dodawało mu uroku. Ciemno niebieska bluza była rozpięta i ukazywała czarną koszulkę opiętą na ewidentnie silnym torsie i brzuchu. Na szyi wisiał mu srebrny łańcuszek z wskazówką ze starego zegara, srebrna ozdoba wyróżniała się od czarnego materiału na jego piersi.

-Jesteś z tego zespołu 3 w 1, prawda? Świetnie zagraliście. - spojrzałam w jego oczy, które miał w tym samym kolorze co Nataniel. Patrzył na mnie uśmiechnięty.

-Dzięki. - uśmiechnęłam się i spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w herbacie, by ukryć moje zawstydzenie spowodowane spojrzeniem chłopaka.

-Jestem David, a ty? - David? To nie ten co tak pięknie grał? Podczas jego występu miałam zamknięte oczy wiec niezbyt pamiętam jak wyglądał.

-Eriel.

-Jestem studentem na pierwszym roku, kumpel mnie namówił bym wziął udział w konkursie. Początkowo podchodziłem do tego sceptycznie ale ostatecznie biorę udział. - zaśmiał się wspominając tamte wydarzenie. Ponownie spojrzałam w jego miodowe oczy.

-Genialnie wcześniej zagrałeś, widać że masz talent i kochasz muzykę. Kiedy słuchałam twojego występu mogłam wyczuć twoją miłość i pasję. To świetnie że masz kogoś kto to widzi i cie wspiera. - oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się lekko w zaskoczeniu i na jego policzkach zagościło trochę różu. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, David wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Przyłożyłam usta do szklanki i wypiłam trochę ciepłego płynu. Wtedy brunet spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

-Masz chłopaka? - c-c-co? CO?! Po co mu ta wiedza?! Ja mam Kast... no w sumie go nie mam, bo jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

-... Nie, nie mam. - odwróciłam zawstydzona wzrok.

-Naprawdę? - zapytał zaskoczony. -To może umówisz się ze mną?

-Huh? - spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy on właśnie zaproponował mi randkę? David się po karku jakby był lekko zdenerwowany.

-Wymieńmy się numerami, to się zgadamy. - wyjął swój telefon z kieszeni i zapisał numer który mu podałam. A kiedy powiedziałam mu że nie mam przy sobie komórki, poszedł do jednego z pracowników konkursu i po chwili przyszedł do mnie. Schylił mi się do ucha i szepnął -Trzymaj, to mój numer telefonu. Zadzwoń. - podał mi kartkę i odszedł znikając w tłumie uczestników. Ja stałam jak sparaliżowana. Co tak właściwie przed chwilą się stało? Stałam tak chwilę trzymając szklankę z herbatą, którą już zdążyłam częściowo wypić i kartką z numerem telefonu Davida. Naglę ktoś uwiesił mi się na ramieniu, przez co prawie nie wylałam mojej niedokończonej herbaty.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?! - powiedział rozzłoszczony Kastiel opierając się o moje ramię.

-A ty? Przez ciebie prawie wylałam moją herbatę. Co bym zrobiła gdybym oblała swój płaszcz, co gorsza sukienkę albo ciebie? Rozalia by nas ukatrupiła, a dokładnie mówiąc to mnie by ukatrupiła. - w tym momencie czerwonowłosy zabrał mi z ręki karteczkę. Z grymasem na nią spojrzał, patrzył na nią jakby chciał ją spalić mocą swojego spojrzenia.

-Ej, oddaj to. - próbowałam zabrać moją własność z rąk Kastiela, ale on podniósł rękę poza mój zasięg.

-Numer telefonu od jakiegoś faceta, huh? - stanęłam na palcach i starałam się sięgnąć kawałek papieru, musiałam oprzeć się o klatkę piersiową Kastiela by utrzymać równowagę.

-To nie twoja sprawa, oddaj! - wyciągnęłam się najbardziej jak mogłam, ale nadal brakowało mi centymetrów by sięgnąć po kartkę. Jestem za niska! Mogła bym jeszcze trochę urosnąć! W biuście też, co by mnie nie nazywał deską! Nagle poczułam jak wolna ręka Kastiela obejmuje mnie w tali co pomogło mi w utrzymywaniu równowagi, ale również coś uświadomiło. Tak przylgnęłam do czerwonowłosego że jedyne co nas oddzielało to warstwa ubrań. Serca zabiło mi mocniej. Tak się skupiłam na tej głupiej kartce, że nie zauważyłam co ja wyprawiam. A teraz nie tylko opieram się całym swoim ciałem o jego ale również on mnie trzyma w swym objęciu! Kastiel chyba zauważył że już nie próbuje sięgnąć po karteczkę, bo teraz na twarzy zawitał mu zawadiacki uśmieszek. Zarumieniona spuściłam wzrok.

-Wkurzacie mnie! - usłyszałam obok mnie zdegustowany i wściekły głos. Odsunęłam się od Kasa i spojrzałam na Debrę.

-Widzę że nadal nie zrozumiałaś co powiedziałem ci przed dwoma tygodniami. Wydaje mi się jednak jesteś na to zbyt głupia. - zapytał się Kastiel nadal trzymając mnie w tali. Niebieskooka prychnęła w złości i spiorunowała nas wzrokiem,a w szczególności mnie. O co chodzi? Popatrzyłam na czerwonowłosego, wyglądał na pewnego siebie i patrzył wrogo na swoją byłą dziewczynę. -Mam jednak głupią nadzieje że pojmiesz co wtedy powiedziałem i to że nie masz z nami szans. - Debra zacisnęła ręce w pięści, po chwili jednak rozluźniła je. Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

-Wiesz właśnie wpadłam na pomysł jak was wyeliminować z tego konkursu. - oczy jej lśniły z rozkoszy kiedy do nas mówiła. -Wystarczy że uszkodzę to! - wzięła do ręki moje elektryczne skrzypce.

-Co ty?! - przystawiła przy strunociągu scyzoryk i mocnym ruchem sarknęła za strunę. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się oswobodzić z rąk Kastiela i zasłonić twarz Debry rękawem mojego płaszcza. W mój rękaw uderzyła przecięta struna, na wierzchu dłoni poczułam drapnięcie.

-KRETYNKO ZWARIOWAŁAŚ?! - wrzasnęłam na Debrę. -To mogło okaleczyć ci twarz a nawet wydłubać oko! Naprawdę cię pogięło, mogłaś trochę pomyśleć! - wyjęłam jej instrument z ręki, zaniepokojony zamieszaniem podszedł do nas Lysander.

-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał białowłosy. Debra z głupią miną oddaliła się, nic nie powiedziała. Nawet nie podziękowała za uratowanie jej paszczęki.

-Dobrze że nic poważnego się nie stało. Idiotka zrobiła coś takiego, no naprawdę! Przecież struna jest naprężona więc to powinno być logiczne że może tak wystrzelić. - westchnęłam starając się trochę uspokoić.


	28. Rozdział 23

Spojrzałam na moje skrzypce, jedna struna sterczała i lekko się chwiała pod wpływem mojego ruchu. Złapałam instrument tak by struna nie wyrządziła nikomu krzywdy. Zaczęłam się uspokajać po całym tym wybuchu i słowotoku, którym beształam niebieskooką idiotkę.

-W samochodzie są moje drugie skrzypce, te i tak nie były potrzebne na drugi występ. - nadal mówiłam szybko, pewnie w żyłach mam trochę adrenaliny.

-Eriel. - odezwał się cicho Kastiel.

-Trzeba je przynieść.

-Eriel.

-Spakuje te i przyniosę drugie. - ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia, nagle poczułam lekkie szarpnięcie.

-ERIEL! - Kastiel trzymał mnie za prawą rękę.

-Co? - spojrzałam na czerwonowłosego. Nie musi krzyczeć by zwrócić moją uwagę.

-Krwawisz... - odpowiedział spokojnie.

-He? - zaskoczona popatrzyłam na moją dłoń, z rysy płynęła krew. Pierwszy raz od paru minut zabrakło mi słów. -Och...

-Daj, ja zajmę się skrzypcami, a Kastiel opatrzy twoją ranę. - zarządził Lysander i zabrał ode mnie mój instrument.

-Weź kluczyki. - Kastiel sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął kluczyki od samochodu, Lys je wziął i opuścił pomieszczenie. -Zostań tu, pójdę po apteczkę.

-Dobrze. - nie spierałam się z chłopakiem, patrzyłam jak podchodzi do jednego z pracowników konkursu. O czymś rozmawiali, po chwili Kas wrócił z białym pudełkiem. Chłopak spokojnie poprowadził mnie do pustej przebieralni i usadził na krześle, dostawił sobie krzesło i na nim usiadł. Białe pudełko z czerwonym krzyżykiem położył na moich kolanach i otworzył. Delikatnie złapał moją ranną dłoń, chusteczką wytarł zasychającą krew. Z apteczki wyjął wodę utlenioną i obficie polał po ranie, wzdrygam się na uczucie nieprzyjemnego pieczenia. Dezynfekcja się udała bo już nie czułam pieczenia, Kastiel ostrożnie wytarł pozostałości płynu z mojej dłoni. Serce podchodziło mi pod gardło, a jego dotyk sprawiał że robiło mi się gorąco. Intensywnie wpatrywałam się w jego twarz, co nie uszło jego uwadze.

-Zaraz mi dziurę wypalisz. - skomentował chłopak, a na jego twarzy zawitał zawadiacki uśmieszek.

-Sorki. - zawstydzona opuściłam wzrok i teraz przeszywałam wzrokiem zawartość apteczki. W białym pudełku znajdowały się plastry, bandaże i inne potrzebne rzeczy przy zranieniach i udzielaniu pierwszej pomocy. -Myślę że będę mogła zagrać normalnie, trochę będzie boleć ale dam rade. - Kastiel sięgnął do pudełka i wyjął duży plaster, otworzył go zębami i uważnie zaczął go przyklejać. Po chwili plaster był już porządnie przymocowany do mojej ręki, próbowałam cofnąć swoja dłoń i wyjąć ją z chwytu chłopaka. On jednak na to nie pozwolił i delikatnie splótł nasze palce, tak że moja dłoń była na jego. Moje i tak rozszalałe serce nadal przyśpieszało. Atmosfera jest taka przyjemna...

-Przepraszam. - szepnął, spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana. Za co niby przepraszasz? Przecież nic nie zrobiłeś.

-Huh? Za co? - zapytałam spoglądając w jego czekoladowe oczy, w których widniał smutek.

-To przeze mnie cała ta afera z Debrą i konkursem. Przez to wszystko zostałaś ranna przez tą idiotkę. - odpowiedział smutno, jednak przy imieniu jego byłej jego głos lekko zadrżał w złości.

-Daj spokój, to nie twoja wina. Nic nie poradzisz na to, że Debra jest taka a nie inna. To tak jakbyś walczył z przypływem, nieważne co zrobisz i tak go nie powstrzymasz. Z resztą nie ma co już płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. - próbowałam trochę pocieszyć Kastiel. Jednak fakt pozostanie faktem. Co się stało to się nie odstanie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie nagły ruch Kasa. Przyciągnął moja dłoń do siebie i złożył delikatny pocałunek na plastrze. Moje źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku, poczułam jak stado motyli przelatuje mi przez brzuch. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy. Kastiel wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ja byłam pierwsza. -Zaraz nasza kolei, muszę sprawdzić moje skrzypce. - Zabrałam rękę i wstałam, co spowodowało że zawartość apteczki rozsypała się na podłodze. Szybko opuściłam pomieszczenie nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Wpadłam na Lysandra, który był w pobliżu przebieralni.

-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał podając mi skrzypce. Szybko chwyciłam za instrument i sprawdzałam struny.

-T-tak, będę mogła zagrać. - odpowiedziałam nie odwracając wzroku z skrzypiec.

-To dobrze, ale nie przemęczaj się. - uśmiechnął się białowłosy. -A Kastiel gdzie?

-Został w przebieralni. - chłopak spojrzał w stronę przebieralni a potem na mnie, na twarzy widniał mu uśmiech. Po chwili dołączył do nas czerwonowłosy, ja jednak nie spoglądałam w jego stronę, udawałam że dalej sprawdzam moje skrzypce.

-Oddaj moje kluczyki. - zwrócił się Kastiel do przyjaciela. Lysander sięgnął do jednej kieszeni, potem do drugiej i do trzeciej. Przeszukał każdy zakamarek swojego ubrania i nic. Zapadła ciężka cisza. -Nie mówi mi że...

-Zgubiłem je, nie mam ich... - teraz spojrzałam na miny moich kompanów. Kastiel ciężko westchnął i zakrył oczy dłonią.

-Musimy je znaleźć... Natychmiast! - teraz wszyscy ruszyliśmy w stronę parkingu. Po kolei sprawdzaliśmy korytarz przed przebieralnią, poczekalnie, tom pod stolikami i krzesłami.. Podeszłam do kogoś z obsługi.

-Przepraszam, nie znalazł pan przypadkiem kluczyków do samochodu? Mój przyjaciel je zgubił i teraz ich szukamy.

-Niestety, ale jeśli ktoś z personelu lub uczestników je znalazł to powinny być w biurze personelu. -poinformował mnie. -Teraz muszę wrócić do swoich obowiązków. - pracownik szybko odszedł. Podeszłam jeszcze do paru uczestników z pytaniem czy nie znaleźli przypadkiem kluczyków do samochodu. Poszłam na korytarz i odezwałam się do stojącego tam Kastiela.

-I co? Znaleźliście? - zapytałam, w odpowiedzi Kastiel przecząco pokiwał głową. -Pracownik mówił że mógł je ktoś znaleźć i zanieść do biura personelu.

-No to na co czekamy? Idziemy tam. - po drodze zapytaliśmy kogoś gdzie dokładnie znajduje się to całe biuro personelu. Pomieszczenie to znajdowało się obok toalet, dziwne miejsce na ale nie ma teraz czasu na zastanawianie się nad taką pierdołą. Oboje weszliśmy do pomieszczenie, był tam jeden członek personelu, właśnie pił kawę.

-Przepraszam, czy nie znalazł ktoś przypadkiem kluczyków do samochodu? - zapytałam wyprzedzając jakikolwiek złośliwy komentarz ze strony zdenerwowanego Kastiela.

-Niestety żadnych kluczyków nie było. Są dwa telefony, legitymacja i portfel. - odpowiedział mężczyzna. -Jeśli kluczyki się dzisiaj nie znajdą proszę się zgłosić za 2-3dni, przez ten czas ekipa sprzątająca na pewno je znajdzie. - Kastiel wyglądał na wściekłego i wiedziałam co mu chodzi po głowie, szybko zareagowałam.

-Choć idziemy szukać dalej. Czas nas goni. - Zaraz mamy występ a po kluczykach nie ma śladu, Lysandra też gdzieś wcięło. Przez chwilę się rozglądaliśmy gdy nagle dobiegł nas głos Lysa.

-Znalazłem! - zawołał triumfalnie Lysander i wręczył przyjacielowi klucze.

-Gdzie były? - zapytał czerwonowłosy, chowając przedmiot do swojej kieszeni. Na twarzy ewidentnie widać było ulgę, jaką odczuł po odzyskani swojej własności.

-Widzisz, okazało się że zostawiłem je w zamku w bagażniku. - odpowiedział Lys.

-Dobrze że się znalazły.

-Inaczej musieli byśmy na piechotę wracać do domu. - dodałam uśmiechnięta i zadowolona, że nie będę musiała wracać pieszo. Udaliśmy się do poczekalni i poprawiliśmy ubrania, lekko przycisnęłam rękę do piersi. Boli, a za chwilę będzie jeszcze gorzej.


	29. Rozdział 24

Czekaliśmy na naszą kolei. Na scenie stał prowadzący i zaczął nas zapowiadać.

-A teraz zespół składający się z trójki licealistów. Eriel, Kastiel i Lysander to członkowie zespołu 3 w 1! Zapraszamy na scenę. - uśmiechnęłam się i wkroczyłam na scenę wraz z dwójką przyjaciół. Ustawiliśmy się i zaczęliśmy grać. Szybkie ruchy smyczkiem sprawiały że czułam jak ranna ręka pulsuje i traci siły. Towarzysze zerkali na mnie ale nie przerywali grania i śpiewania. Zamknęłam oczy, starałam się skupić na muzyce i zapomnieć na tą chwilę o bolącej ranie.

-Uh. - jęknęłam cicho. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam zaniepokojone spojrzenia moich przyjaciół ze sceny jak i z widowni. Musiałam się trochę skrzywić, skoro tak na mnie patrzą. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko by trochę ich uspokoić. Jeszcze chwila i koniec. Ostatnie pociągnięcia smyczkiem i utwór się skończył. Ukłoniliśmy się i widzowie obdarzyli nas oklaskami. Opuściliśmy scenę.

-W porządku? - zapytał Kastiel.

-Tak, tylko moja dłoń musi chwilkę odpocząć. - kiedy poszliśmy do przebieralni w pośpiechu wchodziła tam reszta naszej paczki.

-Co ci się stało w rękę? - Rozalia niemal krzyknęła kiedy do mnie podbiegła i podniosła moją opatrzoną dłoń.

-To był mały wypadek, to raczej nic poważnego.

-Żaden wypadek. - wtrącił się czerwonowłosy. -Debra ta walnięta idiotka przecięła struny skrzypiec. Eriel ratowała jej twarz i oberwała w rękę. - mówił dalej z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Lepiej by Debra się nie pojawiła zbyt blisko Kasa bo jej chyba tak zdzieli że zejdzie z tego świata.

-ŻE CO?! - wkurzyła się Roza, a w jej żółtych oczach zabłysł płomień wściekłości. -Jak ją dorwę... - szeptała do siebie. Aktualnie lepiej być kimkolwiek tylko nie Debrą, moi przyjaciele mogą jej zrobić krzywdę. Spojrzałam na Kastiela i na Rozalię.

-Nie do wiary, na pewno wszystko w porządku? - zapytała zaniepokojona Violtta.

-Powinnaś iść do lekarza. - stwierdziła zatroskana Iris.

-Powinnam prawda?

-No raczej. - odpowiedział Armin. -Co jak ci amputują całą rękę bo nie poszłaś tego... auć! A to za co?- Iris poczęstowała go uderzeniem z łokcia w żebra.

-To mogłeś sobie darować. - odpowiedziała jego rudowłosa dziewczyna. Zaśmialiśmy się lekko z zachowania tej zakochanej parki.

-Pojadę z tobą do szpitala, lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Puki lekarz nie opatrzy twojej ręki nikt z nas nie będzie się czuł spokojnie. - powiedział Nataniel. Kastiel wyglądał jakby miał zaprotestować ale przerwała mu Rozalia.

-Dobrze, reszta z nas tu zostanie i poczeka na koniec konkursu.

-Przebiorę się i możemy jechać. - po informowałam blond włosego kolegę. Szybko przebrałam się w ubrania w których przyjechałam na konkurs. -Napiszcie mi czy pokonaliśmy Debrę. - poprosiłam, po czym razem z Natanielem opuściliśmy budynek i poszliśmy na przystanek autobusowy. Na horyzoncie pojawił się autobus, jak na gwałt wszystkie babcie zaczęły biec do niego w swoim starczym tempie. Wsiedliśmy do środka, po tym jak wszystkie staruszki władują się do środka. Na szczęście zostało kilka wolnych miejsc więc mogliśmy usiąść. Wybraliśmy miejsce prawie na końcu pojazdu. Kiedy usiadłam na fotelu, odwróciłam się w stronę okna. Zobaczyłam tam coś co zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Myślałam że już nigdy nie zobaczę tego uśmiechu. Obrazy przeszłości odtwarzały mi się w głowie,wspomnienia, jawa i senny koszmar.

-Eriel! - Natan potrząsnął moim ramieniem.

-He? - popatrzyłam na niego przerażona.

-Wszystko w porządku? Strasznie zbladłaś. - zapytał zaniepokojony. Zbladłam? Musze mu odpowiedzieć.

-Eee... Tak starłam się... nie zwracać wagi na ból i jakoś tak odpłynęłam. - skłamałam i zaśmiałam się nerwowo. Chłopak patrzył na mnie nie do końca wierząc moim słowom, ale nie drążył tematu dalej.

-Skasowałem bilety, więc teraz tylko czekać na właściwy przystanek. - pokiwałam głową i oparłam głowę o szybę. Patrzyłam na mijany krajobraz. To nie możliwe... To nie możliwe by to był on. Pogrążyłam się w myślach i nim się obejrzałam siedziałam na krzesełku czekając na wezwanie lekarza.

-Musimy czekać. - spojrzałam na blondyna który lekko się uśmiechnął by dodać mi otuchy. Tak się zamyśliłam że nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy poszedł do recepcji.

-Ok. Ręka już nie boli, ale wolała bym by już sprawdził ją lekarz.

-Myślisz o tym co powiedział Armin. - zaśmiał się Nataniel. -Tak źle nie będzie, nie martw się. - Chłopak usiadł obok mnie i opowiadał mi wrażenia z występów. Podobał mu się pewien wykonawca co grał na gitarze, ale nie pamięta kto to był. Nagle dostałam smsa, sprawdziłam wiadomość.

-Mamy wyróżnienie, Debra zajęła 5miejsce i się wściekła. - zaśmiałam się. -Wygląda na to że z nią wygraliśmy. - uśmiechnęłam się.

-Gratulację!

-No i się ziściło 3 w 1! - oboje się zaśmialiśmy. Rozmowę przerwał nam głos lekarza, który wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu.

-Ja tu poczekam.

-Dobra. - weszłam do gabinetu i zajęłam miejsce. Lekarz zdjął mój opatrunek i przyglądał się ranie, a ja powiedziałam mu jak ona powstała. Pominęłam Debrę, nie chce mi się o tym więcej gadać. Było minęło. Lekarz stwierdził że to nic poważnego, nie trzeba zakładać szwów. Jeśli będę wydziwiać ręką przez co rana będzie się otwierać, to zostanie mi blizna. Jako że tego nie chce będę uważać i jej nie nadwyrężać. Z Natanielem pojechałam na spotkanie reszty naszej paczki. Mieliśmy się spotkać w naszej ulubionej kawiarni. Podczas ponownej jazdy autobusem myślami byłam gdzieś daleko i gdyby nie blondyn to pojechała bym dalej i tak jeździła od zajezdni do zajezdni. Reszta już była w kawiarni

-Eriel, Nataniel tutaj. - zawołała Iris. Poszliśmy w ich kierunku i usiedliśmy przy stoliku.

-Jak twoja ręka? - zapytała zatroskana Violetta.

-W porządku, lekarz powiedział że nie trzeba zakładać szwów. Blizny też nie powinno być.

-To się cieszę. - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Nataniel patrzył na mnie badawczo, zapewne zastanawiał się co takiego się stało że przez całą wspólną podrożą byłam nieobecna. Uh, mam wrażenie że mam wypisane na twarzy że coś się stało. Starałam się nie zwracać na niego uwagi.

-Co jest z wami? Jakoś dziwnie się zachowujecie. - zapytała Rozalia spoglądając na mnie i na blondyna.

-Dziwnie? Wydaje ci się. - odparłam. -To opowiadajcie jak wyglądało ogłaszanie wyników. - najlepiej po prostu zmienić temat.

-Drugie miejsce zajął David, wysoki brunet. Grał na gitarze.

-Wiem który. Zagadał do mnie, jest studentem.

-Naprawdę? O czym rozmawialiście? - zainteresowała się Iris.

-O występie, jak na niego trafił i... - na wspomnienie zarumieniłam się lekko. Pytał się czy jestem wolna i czy się z nim nie umówię... Moją reakcję odrazy wyłapała Rozalią

-Haha. Mówiłam że w tym stroju każdy próbuje cię poderwać. - przez jej słowa zarumieniłam się bardziej.

-Wymieniliśmy się telefonami, ale przez to całe zamieszanie zgubiłam kartkę z jego numerem.

-... - usłyszałam jak Kastiel chrząknął i zaczął kaszleć Na twarzy Rozalii zagościł wielki uśmieszek kiedy patrzyła na czerwonowłosego.


	30. Rozdział 25

Słuchałam opisu rozdania nagród, kto wygrał i co dostali. Opis wściekłej Debry bez wątpienia był bezecny. Rozalia była na tyle pomysłowa i zrobiła jej kilka zdjęć, które teraz oglądałam. Twarz dziewczyny wykrzywiony w wściekłym grymasie.

-Ale kiedy sędziowie przyznali nam wyróżnienie wpadła w szał, to było komiczne. - powiedział Kastiel śmiejąc się ze wspomnienia. -Jako nagrodę dostaliśmy 100$

-To co zrobimy z tymi pieniędzmi? Podzielimy czy wydamy wspólnie? - zapytałam.

-Już zaczęliśmy wydawać. Kupiliśmy nowe struny w miejsce przeciętej.

-Resztę wydamy tu w kawiarni. Każdy zamawia co chce.

-Yay! - ucieszyły się dziewczyny. Każdy z nas zamówił to na co miał ochotę.

-Kiedy prześlesz nam zdjęcia? - zapytałam się białowłosej.

-No właśnie, chciała bym zobaczyć fotki z waszej prywatnej sesji. - zakomunikowała Iris.

-Ja również. - potwierdziła Violetta.

-Po weekendzie wam przyniosę. A teraz jeszcze wspólne zdjęcie przy stolę! - Roza poprosiła kelnera i zrobił nam kilka zdjęć. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na rozmowach. Nadszedł wieczór i zaczęliśmy zbierać się do domu.

-Odwiozę cię do domu. - zaproponował Kas

-Naprawdę? - spojrzałam na czerwonowłosego.

-I tak muszę wyjąć twoje rzeczy z bagażnika. - wsiadłam do samochodu i pojechaliśmy do mojego domu. Potem pomógł mi wnieść rzeczy na odpowiednie piętro.

-Dzięki.

-Spoko, dzięki temu uniknę taszczenia twoich rzeczy następnym razem. Problem będę miał z głowy. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, po chwili jednak ten uśmieszek mu znikł.

-Mm, to do zobaczenia. - zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Odłożyłam instrumenty w salonie. -Dzień pełen wrażeń... - powędrowałam łazienki i wzięłam ciepły prysznic. Potem usiadłam do komputera i zadzwoniłam do Marii.

-Witaj. Jak tam konkurs. - zapytała się przyjaciółka.

-Hej, było fajnie. Ale strasznie się stresowałam, częściowo przez to co miałam na sobie. - zaśmiałam się i zaczęłam opowiadać o dzisiejszym konkursie. O Debrze i jej zachowaniu.

-Naprawdę paskudna osoba z tej dziewczyny. Żeby zrobić coś takiego. - powiedziała dziewczyna. Pokiwałam głową zgadzając się z jej słowami.

-Prawda! Jak Kastiel mógł umawiać się z kimś takim?

-To nie ważne, ważne jest to że przejrzał na oczy. Ale mów jak było u lekarza. - kontynuowałam opowiadanie, ominęłam niepokojący mnie szczegół.

-Jak dostanę od Rozalii zdjęcia to wam prześle. - spojrzałam na zegarek było już całkiem późno. -Ja będę już zbierać się spać. Pozdrów chłopaków, dobranoc.

-Dobrze, dobranoc. - rozłączyłam się i wyłączyłam komputer. Rozczesałam włosy po czym wskoczyłam do łóżka i starannie okryłam się kołdrą. Jednak sen nie przychodził, z zamkniętymi oczami przewracałam z boku na bok. Wstałam i poszłam do kuchni, nalałam sobie mleka i wstawiłam do mikrofalówki. Po chwili piłam gorące mleko, które rozgrzało mnie od środka. Tym razem kiedy opatuliłam się pierzyną zasnęłam.

Przez resztę weekendu postanowiłam się pouczyć. Niedługo koniec semestru i na bank będą brali do odpowiedzi albo zrobią kartkówkę. Na pewno przed świętami wcisną jeszcze jakiś sprawdzian,muszę się trochę bardziej przypilnować z ocenami.

Pierwsza rzeczą jaka się stała kiedy przekroczyła w poniedziałek bramę szkoły było to że wpadłam na Amber. Blondynka posłała mi groźnie spojrzenie, odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła do budynku. A tej co? Nawet słowem się nie odezwała, nie rzuciła żadnego złośliwego lub kpiącego komentarza. Na korytarzu spotkałam Nataniela.

-Hej. - przywitałam się.

-Cześć. - odpowiedział mi z uśmiechem blondyn.

-Amber jest chora?

-Co? - zapytał zdziwiony chłopak.

-Pytam się czy Amber jest chora, przed chwilą na nią wpadłam i posłała mi tylko jedno groźnie spojrzenie. Ani słowem się nie odezwała a przygotowywałam się na jakąś ciętą ripostę na jej komentarz.

-Nic jej nie jest poza tym że jest zła – no co ty, Amber zła któż by pomyślał. -Chciała zobaczyć wasz koncert ale nikt jej nie powiedział kiedy i gdzie on jest. - ta bo uwierzę że ciała zobaczyć 'nas' a nie tylko Kastiela.

-To wszystko wyjaśnia. - uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona z faktu że jej tam nie było. Z Debrą na karku i z Amber w tle, to nie był by dobry dzień. Na szczęście tak nie było.

-Jak się dowiedziała że tam byłem i nic jej nie wspomniałem że się wybieram zdenerwowała się, nie wiedziałem że tak bardzo chciała zobaczyć ten konkurs.

-Było minęło, w końcu jej przejdzie... prawdopodobnie. - końcówkę dodałam ciszej sama do siebie. Oboje weszliśmy do klasy gdzie od razu rozbrzmiało moje imię.

-Eriel! - zawołała Rozalia.

-Rozalio! - odkrzyknęłam podobnym tonem i ruszyłam w stronę swojej i Rozalii ławki.

-Trzymaj. - białowłosa podała mi kopertę. -Zdjęcia z konkursu, muszę jeszcze Kastielowi dać ale jeszcze nie przyszedł.

-Lysandrowi już dałaś?

-Tak, byłam z Leo na randce i dałam mu zdjęcia by przekazał je Lysandrowi. - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Kastiel. - naglę odezwała się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam tam czerwonowłosego który dostał kopertę ze zdjęciami. Rozbrzmiał dzwonek i wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. Na długiej przerwie razem z dziewczynami zostałyśmy w sali by zjeść drugie śniadanie.

-Musimy wybrać się do sklepu. - naglę oznajmiła Rozalia.

-A co chcesz kupić? - zapytała się Iris rozpakowując swoją kanapkę.

-Nie co chce ale co chcemy. - popatrzyłyśmy na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Zaraz święta, więc oczywistym jest że musimy kupić prezenty. Ale nie tylko te dla rodziny, ale również te dla wybranków naszego serca. - powiedziała wesoło. Prezent dla Kastiela... Co mogła bym mu dać?

-Pewnie, musimy iść. - zgodziła się Iris.

-Tylko co kupić?

-Zobaczymy na miejscu, A ty Violetta idziesz z nami? - zapytała się Roza.

-Pójdę, ale nie wiem czy jak coś kupię będę mogła go dać. - odpowiedziała cicho.

-Wesprzemy cię więc się nie martw bo na razie nie ma nad czym. - Iris starała się pocieszyć koleżankę.

-Co racja to racja. - powiedziałam. -To kiedy idziemy?

-Może jutro albo pojutrze? Nie wiadomy co coś kupimy, trzeba będzie trochę pochodzić i popatrzeć.

-Mi pasuje wtorek.

-Ja mam wtorek zajęty. - poinformowała nas Iris. -Muszę się zająć bratem, obiecałam mamie.

-Za to ja w środę nie mogę, mam zajęcia plastyczne.

-Czyli idziemy w czwartek po lekcjach?

-Idziemy.

-Czwartek mi pasuje.

-Postanowione! - uśmiechnęłam się i zaczęłam jeść drożdżówkę którą kupiłam w drodze do szkoły.


	31. Rozdział 25,5

Rozpoczęła się przerwa i dużo osób zebrało się w poczekalni, Eriel zniknęła mi z oczu i zostałem z Lysandrem.

-A ta gdzie zniknęła? - zapytałem się przyjaciela rozglądając się po zaludnionym pomieszczeniu.

-Pewnie poszła do toalety. - stwierdził Lys i spojrzał na mnie.

-Co się tak na mnie patrzysz?

-Widzę że pilnujesz naszej 'owieczki' by nie wpadła w ręce jakiegoś 'wilka'. - od razu zrozumiałem co miał na myśli, nic nie odpowiedziałem. -Och ale zdaje mi się że twoje starania mogą spełznąć na niczym.

-W sensie? - Lysander wskazał mi stolik z napojami. Stała tam Eriel i rozmawiała z jakimś facetem, naglę jej policzki przybrały czerwoną barwę a następnie wielkie zaskoczenie. O czym oni rozmawiają? Po chwili otrzymałem swoją odpowiedź kiedy zobaczyłem że chłopak wyjmuję telefon i zapisuje w niej coś. Tym czymś oczywiście jej numer telefonu Eriel.

-Pójdę po nią. - powiedziałem do Lysa, na co przyjaciel kiwnął głową. Zacząłem iść w jej stronę kiedy chłopak odszedł ale zatrzymałem się kiedy zobaczyłem że wraca. Nachylił się nad nią i szepnął jej coś do ucha, poczułem wściekłość. Po chwili ruszyłem w stronę Eriel która teraz stała sama i patrzyła za znikającym chłopakiem. Otoczyłem ją swym ramieniem.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?! - zapytałem spoglądając na jej zaskoczoną minę. Spojrzałem na kawałek papieru w jej dłoni, co mnie zdenerwowało. Nie zwracałem uwagi co do mnie mówi i zabrałem jej karteczkę. Spojrzałem z odrazą na numer telefonu i imieniem David zapisanym na papierze.

-Ej, oddaj to. - szybko podniosłem irytujący śmieć kiedy Eriel próbowała mi go odebrać.

-Numer telefonu od jakiegoś faceta, huh? - Eriel usilnie starała się odzyskać ten papierek.

Stała na palcach i oparła się o mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i delektowałem zaistniałą sytuacją.

-To nie twoja sprawa, oddaj! - objąłem ją w tali i trzymałem blisko siebie. Nie tylko dla przyjemności jaką mi to sprawiało ale też dla pewności że zaraz się nie przewróci. Czułem jej ciepło i każdy ruch, naglę przystanęła w bez ruchu. Chyba się zorientowała co wyprawia, uśmiechnąłem się spoglądając na jej twarz. Patrzyła na mnie po czym po chwili spuściła wzrok, było to całkiem słodkie.

-Wkurzacie mnie! - Debrą, mam ochotę ją walnąć.

-Widzę że nadal nie zrozumiałaś co powiedziałem ci przed dwoma tygodniami. Wydaje mi się jednak jesteś na to zbyt głupia. Mam jednak głupią nadzieje że pojmiesz co wtedy powiedziałem i to że nie masz z nami szans.

-Wiesz właśnie wpadłam na pomysł jak was wyeliminować z tego konkursu. Wystarczy że uszkodzę to! - Debra złapała za skrzypce Eriel.

-Co ty?! - Eriel wyswobodziła się z mojego uchwytu i rzuciła się w stronę Debry która przecinała strunę. Struna wystrzeliła proso w rękaw Eriel, którym osłoniła twarz niebieskookiej. Na chwilę zamarłem.

-KRETYNKO ZWARIOWAŁAŚ?! To mogło okaleczyć ci twarz a nawet wydłubać oko! Naprawdę cię pogięło, mogłaś trochę pomyśleć! - Eriel zaczęła w wydzierać się na skołowaną Debrę. Którą miałem ochotę rozszarpać ale niezdążeniem bo się oddaliła. Lysander rozmawiał z Eriel, nie słuchałem o czym mówią, bo skupiłem się na krwi która powoli spływała po ręce dziewczyny. Po Lysander poszedł do mojego samochodu po drugie skrzypce, a ja zająłem się opatrywaniem dłoni Eriel. Usadziłem ją na prześlę w przebieralni i zabrałem za ranę. Eriel miała delikatną jasną skórę, ostrożnie wytarłem krew i zacząłem opatrywanie skaleczenia. W każdym ruchu byłem staranny i delikatny, nie chciałem przysporzyć jej więcej bólu. Poczułem że czarnowłosa się mi przypatruję.

-Zaraz mi dziurę wypalisz. - uśmiechnąłem się.

-Sorki. Myślę że będę mogła zagrać normalnie, trochę będzie boleć ale dam rade. - kiedy skończyłem Eriel próbowała zabrać swoją dłoń, ja jednak szybko ją przytrzymałem. Nie chce jeszcze puszczać jej ciepłej, delikatnej i małej dłoni. Splotłem nasze palce i patrzyłem na plaster. To moja wina, cała ta sytuacja z Debrą. Jakbym tylko inaczej to rozwiązał...

-Przepraszam.

-Huh? Za co? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna i spojrzała mi w oczy.

-To przeze mnie cała ta afera z Debrą i konkursem. Przez to wszystko zostałaś ranna przez tą idiotkę. - odpowiedziałem smutno. Nie pozwolę Debrze nigdy więcej się do ciebie zbliżyć.

-Daj spokój, to nie twoja wina. Nic nie poradzisz na to, że Debra jest taka a nie inna. To tak jakbyś walczył z przypływem, nieważne co zrobisz i tak go nie powstrzymasz. Z resztą nie ma co już płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. - próbuje mnie pocieszyć, a to ona jest tu poszkodowaną. Spojrzałem na jej ranną dłoń i odruchowo przyciągnąłem ją bliżej twarzy, pocałowałem zabezpieczoną ranę. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Chce jej to powiedzieć, że jest dla mnie ważna. Już miałem to powiedzieć. -Zaraz nasza kolei, muszę sprawdzić moje skrzypce. - Eriel szybko zerwała się z miejsca przez co zawartość apteczki wysypała się na podłogę. Eriel wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

-... - przez chwilę patrzyłem na drzwi w których zniknęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Pozbierałem rzeczy i odłożyłem apteczkę na szafkę. Poszedłem w kierunku poczekalni. Zobaczyłem jak Eriel spogląda na swoje skrzypce i rozmawia z Lysandrem, ruszyłem w ich stronę. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy. -Oddaj moje kluczyki. - zwróciłem się do Lysa, chłopak zaczął przetrząsać swoje kieszenie. -Nie mówi mi że...

-Zgubiłem je, nie mam ich... - westchnąłem i zakryłem ręką twarz. Powinienem wiedzieć że tak to się skończy. Przecież zawsze się to tak kończy.

-Musimy je znaleźć... Natychmiast! - poszliśmy szukać moich kluczy do samochodu. Nie wiem ile nam to zajęło ale ostatecznie kluczyki powróciły w moje ręce. Po zagraniu koncertu Eriel wraz z Natatnielem pojechali do szpitala.

Wkrótce skończyły się występy i czekaliśmy na ogłoszenie wyników.

-Zapraszam wszystkich wykonawców na scenę! - odezwał się prowadzący, z Lysandrem i innymi stanęliśmy na scenie. -Zaraz poznamy zwycięzce, ale najpierw chwila dla sponsora. - nie słuchałem co tam gadają, zastanawiałem się co z Eriel. Już dojechała do szpitala? Już zajął się nią lekarz, a może stoi w korku?

-Kastiel?

-Co? - zapytałem oderwany z moich myśli.

-Nie martw się o Eriel, na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. - pokiwałem głową i zlustrowałem widownie. Przyjaciółki Eriel trzymały kciuki, Rozalia za to ściskała aparat gotowa do sfotografowania naszej wygranej lub porażki.

-A teraz przejdźmy do wyników! - uczestnicy konkursu mieli twarze pełne nadziei licząc że wygrają. Debra stała z cwanym uśmieszkiem, od razu przypomniało mi się co zrobiła i zacisnąłem pięść. -Wyróżnienie otrzymuje zespół... 3 w 1! Brawa! - prowadzący zaczął klaszcząc a za nim podążyła widownia. Z uśmiechem pomachaliśmy do widowni. Moje spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę Debry, była wściekła. Cała jej twarz poczerwieniała a czy zrobiły się szklane. Zeszła ze sceny popychając przy tym pracownika i zniknęła. -A teraz pora na występ zwycięzcy! - podczas występu z Lysanderem udaliśmy się by spotkać resztę, po drodze poinformowano nas by na koniec udać się po nagrodę do biura.

-Gratulację, fajnie że udało wam się pokonać Debrę. Może utrze jej to nosa wystarczająco by się choć trochę zmieniła. - powiedziała białowłosa.

-Szkoda że nie ma tu Eriel i Nataniela. - posmutniała Violetta.

-Nie martw się, wszystko im opowiemy.

-Już wysłałam wiadomość o waszej wygranej! - poszliśmy się przebrać. Szybko zmieniłem strój na swoje czarne spodnie, bluzę i kurtkę. Rozalia podała mi torbę na ubrania i zacząłem je chować.

-Oh? Coś ci wypadło. - Roza schyliła się i podniosła karteczkę. -Numer telefonu? - Szybko się odwróciłem i zabrałam jej kawałek papieru.

-Zwykły śmieć. zaraz go wyrzucę. - papier zgniotłem w kulkę, zebrałem swoje rzeczy i namierzyłem najbliższy kosz na śmieci. Numer telefonu wrzuciłem do pojemnika. Wraz z Lysandrem udaliśmy się po odbiór nagrody, 100$. Zawsze coś. Następnie wyszliśmy z budynku gdzie czekali na nas nasi znajomi.

-To gdzie teraz?

-Do kawiarni, tam spotkamy się z Eriel i Natanielem. - odpowiedziała Rozalia.

-Nie zmieścicie się wszyscy do mojego samochodu, sami zdecydujcie kto jedzie autobusem. Będę przy samochodzie. - ruszyłam na parking gdzie odnalazłem swój pojazd, chowałem gitarę do bagażnika, a następnie usiadłem za kierownicą. Po chwili do pojazdu wsiadł Lysander i Rozalia.

-Reszta zdecydowała się na autobus. Musimy zajęć miejsce w kawiarni. - odpaliłem silnik i pojechaliśmy na parking koło kawiarni. Zajęliśmy stolik z wystarczającą ilością krzeseł na reszty. Wkrótce pojawił się Armin z Iris i Violettą oraz Eriel z Natanielem. Poczułem ulgę kiedy dowiedziałem się że wszystko w porządku i nawet nie zostanie blizna. Nie wiem co bym zrobił Debrze gdyby na dłoni Eriel została blizna, no chyba wypruł bym jej... Moją uwagę przykuło spojrzenie Nataniela, który badawczo obserwował Eriel.

-Co jest z wami? Jakoś dziwnie się zachowujecie. - zapytała Rozalia spoglądając na swoją przyjaciółkę i gospodarza. Nie tylko ja zauważyłem że coś jest z nimi ni tak.

-Dziwnie? Wydaje ci się. To opowiadajcie jak wyglądało ogłaszanie wyników. - zbyła Rozalię i zmieniła temat. Coś się między nimi stało?

-Drugie miejsce zajął David, wysoki brunet. Grał na gitarze.

-Wiem który. Zagadał do mnie, jest studentem.

-Naprawdę? O czym rozmawialiście? - zainteresowała się Iris.

-O występie, jak na niego trafił i... - Eriel się zarumieniła, zmarszczyłem brwi.

-Haha. Mówiłam że w tym stroju każdy próbuje cię poderwać. - czarnowłosa przybrała jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień czerwieni. Zacisnąłem pięści, nie podoba mi się że ma takie reakcje przez innych facetów lub przez samo wspomnienie o nich.

-Wymieniliśmy się telefonami, ale przez to całe zamieszanie zgubiłam kartkę z jego numerem. - Rozalia uniosła lekko brew, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i popatrzyła znacząco w moją stronę.

-... - chrząknąłem lekko i czekałem na zmianę tematu. Nie patrzyłem w stronę Eriel na wypadek gdyby przypomniała sobie że to ja zabrałam jej ten durny numer telefonu, ani na Rozalię która bez wątpienia już wiedziała co siedzi w moim sercu. Wszyscy opowiedzieli Eriel jak wyglądało rozdanie nagród podczas jedzenia i picia, nie wiele miałem do powiedzenia. Nie wiele pamiętałem, w tamtej chwili najbardziej liczyło się by Eriel była cała. Porobiliśmy sobie jeszcze kilka zdjęć i tak czas zleciał nam aż do wieczora. Odwiozłem Eriel do domu, nie chciałem by ranna taszczyła dwa instrumenty przez park albo dzielnice sklepową. Kiedy wróciłem do domu wyszedłem z Demonem na szybki spacer, a jak ponownie znaleźliśmy się w mieszkaniu padłem na swoje łóżko. Tego wieczora nie mogłem zasnąć, myślałem o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach, o Eriel i spojrzeniach jakie przykuwała. Muszę w końcu zrobić jakiś ruch, bo wkrótce może być za późno. Kiedy następnego dnia udałem się do szkoły od razu stanąłem przed Rozalią, która wręczyła mi kopertę ze zdjęciami, na pierwszej lekcji dyskretnie przejrzałem zdjęcia. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie widząc fotografie Eriel.


End file.
